Make em laugh
by TheDevilsVendetta
Summary: When a crazy criminal known as Jinx meets the notorious Joker, what could possibly come from it? Surely nothing good... Right? A dangerous partnership is formed and unknown emotions are unlocked that they thought were lost forever. COMPLETED! The Joker/OC
1. Ava McKinley and Anarchy

**Authors note: Hello guys! This is a story I wrote a little over a year ago, it was originally posted on Quizilla on my account called xXHarleyXQuinnXx. Many people thought I should post it on here and well... TADA! I hope you enjoy it. This Joker/ OC doesnt follow the story line very well but at certain points it does intertwine, sort of. I think perhaps at times, The Joker is a bit OOC. But thats for you to decide. So, go forth and read! Please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe ( The Joker, Harvey Dent/ Two-Face, Batman ect... )**

**Chapter One:** **Jinx**

Hello, my names Ava McKinley but you can call me Jinx.

Here is a little background info on yours truly, hmm... Well my Father and Mother weren't exactly the best let me tell you that. My father owned his own company nearly as big as Wayne Enterprise but lost out when a huge deal went bust. Anyways Daddy-dearest likes to drink and cant resist giving me a good stern reminder on how much of a disappointment I am to the family. Also the man has some serious mob connections. Messed up, huh?

Onto my mother, this woman is a control freak and decides everything in my life from boyfriends to food. Actually I think, the only thing my mother actually approves of is the fact that I'm currently dating Bruce Wayne, even though in my opinion it isn't that serious, Father doesn't like him much but who cares?!?

Here is a little more about me, by day I am a rich business women with everything to live for but at night I am a masked criminal named Jinx, who liked nothing more than Chaos, pure glorious Chaos! I have long dark brown hair and sapphire eyes with a curvy body. Erm...... oh and I have a tiny cat named Anarchy (Annie for short and around my parents) Anarchy goes everywhere with me, she also wears a tiny Harlequin hat that was specially made for her.

Oh! I nearly forgot, when I go out as Jinx I often wear half green, half red skinny jeans, matching strappy top and flat shoes, I also wear a black domino mask and I have my face painted white and my lips are drawn into a black smile with little lines like stitches.

*******

Gotham was quite....too quite.....there was a dead silence in the air, like when you hold your breath because you know it's coming for you, it being anything...a car, train, the receiving end of a gun, death itself..... In those last moments everything is silent and still." Any second now…" I thought scanning the streets for sign of life.

Sure enough a police car sped round the corner, sirens on, in hot pursuit of a car I knew very well or more I knew the driver very well. "Come on Anarchy time for some fun!" I spoke to my tiny cat placing her gently on my shoulder, she mewed nervously at me.

"Come on, it's not that high, we jumped off higher before" I said with a small laugh.

"HOLD ON !"

I broke into a run and leapt off Gotham City Hall, Anarchy's claws dug into my shoulder tightly but I didn't feel the pain, only an intense adrenaline coursing through my veins. Landing gracefully with a thud "Tada!!" I cheered, Anarchy mewed happily.

"You want to do that again girl?" I asked stroking behind her ears, she purred excitedly.

"Ha-ha! Maybe tomorrow we've got to get back soon, but first" you said turning to the speeding cars coming up the road.

I skipped over and stood in the middle of the road giggling like a child, from the inside of his so called get-away car Jarred was waving an arm frantically trying to make me move from the middle of the road. His expression was incredulous. I shook my head smirking broadly, Jarred let out a laugh and slammed his foot on the breaks, it stopped inches away from me.

He jumped out of the car and marched over to me laughing as he did.

"Your crazy!" he shouted with a big smile on his face.

The cops in the police car behind Jarred realised the car in front had stopped and hit the breaks fast, but they were too close. The car swerved off the road and crashed into a street light, the bonnet of the car burst into flames. The flames lapped at the shiny metal hungrily.

By this time I was on the floor laughing uncontrollably at the whole spectacle "Glad you find it so funny, I'm fine by the way Jinx" Jarred said holding out his hand to help me up.

I gratefully took his hand and got up "A little whiplash Jarred honestly, you've had worse, remember that time I got ya shot in the ass?"

He pitifully rubbed his backside "never been the same since... Remember when that time when we stole those TV's?" Jarred said happily.

"Oh yeah… and that cop was like 'Drop the TV's' ha-ha and you goes ' We sure as hell would sir, but if we drop these fucking things you got us on destruction of property too' ha-ha!" I replied.

Jarred and I laughed over the fun crimes and times we had shared. The cops staggered out of the fire engulfed vehicle and were approaching us both, guns in hand.

"Shit Jinx" Jarred said staring wide eyed at the guns glinting in the night.

"No sweat Jarred I got this... Anarchy, go get them" I commanded.

Anarchy hissed at the two officers and sprinted up to them. She jumped up onto the tallest ones face and began scratching and biting "Argh!!! get this flea bag off me! Marcus shoots it!!!" the cop screamed.

The other one point his gun at Anarchy, I felt my blood boil like a volcano ready to erupt. "Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. My. Kitty" I snarled.

I leapt at the other officer, punched him in his face and began kicking him hard in the stomach. The cop clutched his face in agony, I pulled out my knife and was about to slash him to ribbons when Jarred appeared behind the two cops and banged there heads together... Hard. They fell to the floor unconscious, Anarchy got off the cops face and leapt up onto my shoulder still hissing at the knocked out officer, I petted her back softly "Be still, Annie calm down, the mean man is unconscious"

Anarchy purred brushing her body up against my neck in response.

"You scare me sometimes Jinx" Jarred said.

"Screw you! What were they chasing you for anyway?" you asked with a smile.

"the usual" He simply replied

"ah I see, stealing whatever takes your fancy in a shop window either that or you stole the car" you said.

"You got it babe. Damn, it's like you no me so well. How is the double life going Jinx or should I say Miss. McKinley?"

Yes, that's right Jarred knows about my double life. He is about the only person who does know but I trust him so it's cool, seeing as how we have been friends since forever. Ha-ha!

"Very good Mr. Galanti and you?" I replied formally mocking my friend.

"Very well thank you Miss" Jarred retorted

Suddenly my watch began beeping, checking the time, I mentally slapped myself "Shit Jarred we got to go" I said hurriedly.

"I understand, it was nice seeing you again Jinx. Try not to miss me too much" Jared said

"See-ya soon" You said smiling happily.

I gave Jarred a quick hug and ran to my motorbike, which was safely hidden in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. Pulling on my helmet and tucking Anarchy into her little kitty carrier, I started up the engine. "Bye Jinx" Jarred called before speeding off in his banged up car. The engine of his car coughed and spluttered as he drove off.

"I'll give it a mile" I thought laughing slightly.


	2. First Encounter

**Authors Note: Hello everone! Just thought i'd say, this story is actually complete. It's just taking me longer than I thought to upload it all. Anyways please, enjoy and review. Bye for now! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Dc Universe ( The Joker, Harvey Dent/ Two-Face, Batman ect...)**

**Chapter Two: First Encounter**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEP! ! !- then it stopped abruptly.

My alarm clock lay in a million pieces on my room floor. "That'll teach you to wake me up" I groaned into my pillow.

Pulling myself up I realised, tonight was the night Bruce throws his big fundraiser for Harvey Dent, Gothams DA. "Oh what fun!" I thought sarcastically. After taking a shower, drying my hair and quickly dressing, I rushed downstairs but something caught my attention. "_**The Jokers rain of chaos continues!!**_"the TV presenter shouted and began his report on The Jokers latest antics. I watched for once with a growing interest "Now there's a guy who gets the message… Cool purple suit" I thought grinning. Grabbing a cup of coffee I set off for another day of work, oh the joys!

*******

"Ava hurry up!! Were going to be late" My father shouted impatiently.

"I'm coming keep your comb-over on!" I rudely retorted.

I tugged at the dress uncomfortably.

"Man I hate these things" I complained.

I had almost made it down the stairs, that was until…

"ANNIE LOOK OUT!!!" I screamed realising Anarchy was sprawled across the stairs. Leaping over her I landed in a heap on the last stair.

"Now if I was wearing my converse I would have made that" I thought, thinking of my usual Jinx outfit and weapons safely hidden away.

"For goodness sake, stop acting like a child, come on and oh! Ava try not to disappoint us too much tonight as hard as that is for you" Father spoke mockingly.

"Yes daddy" I replied sarcastically. Goodness I'm doing that a lot today.

In raw frustration, I followed them out of the house muttering intelligible and incoherent curses as I did so.

*******

Great party, rich people, my boyfriend, everything going great... Oh how I hate it! Upon entering Bruce's overly expensive apartment, I grabbed the nearest glass of champagne I could and drank it in one shot. "Darling...Please don't drink too much and make a scene like last time" Mother whispered.

She sniffed, pursing her lips in distaste at me.

"Oh ok" I replied grabbing another glass.

Small talk doesn't appeal to me much, so it only seem palpable that I found myself alone on the balcony staring out at Gotham, glittering in the darkness.

Suddenly a loud gun shot could be heard from inside. "what the fuck" I mumbled.

Rushing inside a wide grin spread across my face.

"Ladies... and Gentlemen, we are tonight's entertainment!" The Joker announced.

Pushing through the crowd I watched as the Joker said "And we have one question… where is Harvey Dent?"

Glancing around a thought came to me "where is Dent anyway? it's his party"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Do you know where I can find Harvey? I need to talk to him about something, just something little. Huh?"

"No…"

I watched as he pointed the gun at random people and asked where Harvey Dent was. " Finally something interesting happens" I thought.

The Joker approached an old man and said "You know, I'll settle for his loved ones"

"Were not intimidated by thugs" the old man declared boldly.

"Oh you'll regret that" I thought, giggling to myself.

"You know you remind me of my father" The Joker said.

He grabbed the old man roughly by the neck and held a knife to his mouth

"I hated my father" He hissed

"Ok stop!" Someone shouted.

It was Rachel, Harvey's girlfriend, I watched as the Joker told her how he got his scars and I watched as she kicked in him the balls. A smirk spread across my lips. It was difficult not to admire her courage despite my blatant dislike for Rachel.

"A little fight in ya I like that" He said

"Then your going to love me"

Just like that he appeared. As if from nowhere within a single split second blink, the Batman showed up.

"Whoa this is getting very interesting" I thought with a small chuckle.

With one punch Batman knocked The Joker to the floor but he got back up quickly and a fight ensued with him, his henchmen and Batman. Breaking away from the fight, The Joker grabbed Rachel and shot a hole through Bruce's glass window, that would be expensive to have fixed. "Speaking of the little butterball, where is he? Harvey and Bruce missing...One could begin to wonder" I thought unable to stifle a laugh any longer.

"Let her go" Batman snarled

The Joker laughed for the first time, it was a laugh I will never forget, it sent shivers through my soul and in those seconds made me afraid of everything, aware of everything and very much, vulnerable. "Very poor choice of words" He said before throwing Rachel from the building.

"Three... Two... One...He's off" I recovered leaning over a bit to see Batman jump from the building in order to save his little damsel in distress.

Upon entering the room again, the crowd went silent; The Joker scanned the room and said with a smirk "Why so serious?"

"Oh shit" I thought, but I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst into a bout of hysterical laughter. The Joker turned, his dark forbidding eyes scanned the room for the culprit. He spotted me, slowly he began making his way over to me. "Crud" I thought mentally slapping myself, still laughing like a loon.

"What's so funny?" He inquired menacingly

"Nothing, its just....Ha-ha I've been asking my parents the same question for years" I spluttered tears running down my face from laughing. The crowd gasped. Who could blame them, talking like that about my parents, well actually talking about them to _The Joker_. He stared at me, the expression on his face was clear; 'to kill her or no to kill her that is the question.'

"There's something about you that I can't work out. Something not right, But I will find out what, and when I do, I shall enjoy killing you" The Joker snarled

A smirk pulled his scarred lips upward.

"Until then" I muttered watching The Joker make his escape through the large doors from which they came.


	3. A new home and a second encounter

**Authors Note: Hey, I hope you guys liked the first two chapters. Well here is the third. I might put a few more up tomorrow. Remember this is a completed story it's just taking me a while to post all the chapters up. So bare with me here. Also REVIEWS please! ! !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bruce Wayne OR The Joker ( as much as I wish I did)**

**I DO own Jinx/ Ava McKinley and her cat, Anarchy.**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter 3: A Second Chance Encounter.**

I lay on my bed that night unable to sleep "he made me afraid, I'm never afraid, It's just not me, damn that clown!" I thought

Sitting upright, I got off my bed and made my way downstairs humming lightly to myself. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard my parents talking in hushed tones "What are we going to do about Ava, darling? You saw what she did tonight; it can't go on like this" My mother hissed

"Disown her; make her move out, maybe even kill-"

But he didn't get chance to finish, I stormed into the kitchen and slammed my hands down into the table in blind fury. "Yes something must be done!" I yelled.

"Erm...Ava honey-" My father began but I cut him off.

"Doesn't Ava honey me! I want ten million, and then I'm out of your hair for good or what's left of your hair anyway. You'll never hear a thing from me again" I announced

My parents stared at me in shock, their mouths agape in a pathetic dismay.

"Not even at Christmas" I mocked placing a hand on my heart.

Folding my arms I looked at them sternly "well then?" I demanded

"Ten million? Is that it?" my father asked in confusion.

I let out a frustrated sigh "You know to some, ten million is a lot, ugh! Fine then twenty-five million"

Your mother gasped and your father's face was incredulous. Baring an shouldn't-have-said-anything look. I let out a cruel bat of laughter.

"Do we have a deal? Twenty-five million and I'm out of here" I asked holding out my hand for one of them to shake.

Slowly my father reach out and clasped my hand but let go quickly as his hand was given a small electric shock "Oh sorry, forgot about that" I said taking the joy-buzzer off and holding out my hand again. He shook my hand quickly and yanked his hand away as if scared the buzzer was still there. All the while my face bore an amused expression. "Deal, now pack your stuff and leave!" He commanded

"Right now?" I asked

"Yes"

"This minute?"

"YES!"

"This second?"

" Ava, get out! Your crazy"

I let out a small laugh and shrugged "oh fine, you guys are no fun anyways, I'll expect my money on the table when I get back here with my stuff and by the way, being crazy isn't always a bad thing but not saying I am… Not saying I'm not. Who knows?"

*******

"What a night! First I go to a party that gets crashed by the Joker, and then I nearly bust a gut from laughing in front of him and in doing so sealed my own young death! Then! There's more folks!!! Then I get kicked out of my home by my parents for twenty-five million, guess I really am a Jinx, what can I say? Bad luck practically sleeps on my shoulder" I mumbled aloud before cracking up laughing.

I threw all my cloths into my suitcase and then my weapons and Jinx gear into another two suitcases. I whistled over to Anarchy, she woke up and walked over to me. "Come on girl, were being axed" I said with a small smile. She mewed happily at me and jumped onto one of my suitcases.

I struggled to carry all three down the long flight of stairs. Finally making down the stairs I saw the door was open with my parents stood anxiously next to it "Can't get rid of me fast enough can you?" I joked

Father handed me a check and ordered "Just leave Ava, you have always been a disappoint to me. Your crazy and a freak. So leave"

"Cold words for your only daughter, huh? Daddy-love, well Bye daddy!!" I teased

My mother didn't say a word just stared at me coldly "Bye mummy" I mocked

"Bye" She muttered with a sigh

I walked out of there mansion, forever, not looking back once with a big smile plastered on my face. "Now to find the nearest and most expensive hotel that allows cats in all of Gotham!" I said to myself as I started up my car. It would be a shame to leave my motorbike behind but the car seemed more suitable and accommodating.

*******

Finally I found one; it was called the Grand Ace Hotel, five star as well.

"Not bad" I thought as I noticed the "Pets allowed" sign. Lugging my suitcases up the stairs I booked myself into the most expensive room they had and got someone to help me with my cases up to the new room. "Jesus! Lady, what do you have in this thing?" said the man helping me with my cases. He pulled two of my suitcases up, which may I note were carrying my weapons and 'Jinx' stuff. I laughed at him and replied innocently "Oh you know...lipstick, shoes, a teddy bear and clothes"

I giggled quietly knowing the real meaning which was; Gasoline, guns, grenades and knifes. Oh and a small bomb!

Reaching my room, I said politely "Thank you" whilst leaving the guy out of breath and clutching a two hundred dollar tip.

I entered the room, pulling my suitcases along, Anarchy raced in front and leapt onto the new sofa, purring happily "ha-ha glad to see you've made yourself comfortable" I said shutting the door behind me and locking it.

"I'll unpack in the morning, goodnight Anarchy" I said sleepily

She mewed a reply and snuggling into a huge pillow on the new sofa. Pulling off my clothes I jumped into the new bed and glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed "3:30 am" it read

I yawned sleepily pulling the covers over myself "Jinx isn't coming out to play tonight, she far too-" I fell asleep before I could even finish.

*******

The next morning I made sure I got up nice and early to I could unpack. Grabbing my first suitcase I unpacked all my clothes into the new walk in closet. After I had put all my normal junk away, I unzipped the other suitcase with all my weapons in. Picking up a few boxes of bullets I placed them into a draw I found hidden away at the back of my walk-in closet "Ok this could work" I thought, unloading all my weapons into this one huge drawer.

Next I unloaded all of my Jinx cloths into a separate closet, close to the drawer with the weapons in.

*******

After everything was unpack, I fed Anarchy and slumped down onto the sofa. Suddenly my cell started ringing, the caller I.D read "Bruce"

I pressed receive call and began speaking into the phone "Hello you've reached the phone of was-homeless-and-now-isn't- miss Ava McKinley… What's up Bruce?"

"Hey Ava, what do you mean _was _and _now_ isn't homeless?" Bruce asked.

"I'll explain if you take me out to dinner" I stated sweetly.

Shrugging at my suddenly request, I came to the conclusion I was simply bored and that company would be nice, nothing more.

"Sure, I'll pick you up in a minute... Erm... Where are you?" He said

"The Grand Ace hotel, I'll meet you outside. Hurry! Before I die boredom!!!" I cried dramatically, before hanging up.

"Anarchy I'm going out, try not to rip the furniture to shreds while I'm gone!" I said stroking Anarchy, she purred happily and went back to eating.

*******

Grabbing my keys I skipped out of my hotel apartment, locking the door behind me. After skipping down five flights of stairs I sat on the steps outside the hotel, waiting for Bruce. After five minutes of waiting, I saw his black Lamborghini pull up. "Goody!" I squealed childishly running up to his car. I instantly jumped in and gave him a big up "hi" I squealed.

Bruce began laughing before saying "hey"

***

After a quite car ride. Bruce drove us both to a fancy bar. When we were inside and seated, he left to get us both drinks. He came back with our drinks and sat down.

"So what happened then?" He asked

"Oh nothing much, I was at your party and the night ended with The Joker swearing to kill me!" I said with a smile

"WHAT?!?" Bruce said

Then I clicked on... " Oh you meant with me now living in a hotel" I said laughing.

"Ava! The Joker threatened to kill you, why? he asked taking my hand and holding it tightly.

"Well..." I began.

Bruce listen as I told him what the Joker said and all the events leading up to my parents giving me twenty-five million to get out of there home.

"Ava I'm so sorry, don't worry The Joker wont hurt you. I wont let him, your safe" Bruce assured me.

"Thanks Bruce" I said smiling.

*******

Myself and Bruce spent the whole day together and when I got back home, I was in a really good mood and couldn't wait to go out as Jinx. I went along with a slight skip in my step as I dressed in my Jinx outfit. I put on some half red, half green customized skinny jeans, a green top with a red ace in the middle and some knee length red and green boots. After applying my skull make up and mask, I went to look for Anarchy. I found her already asleep on her spot on the sofa. "Awww bless" I said smiling. Patting her gently I went and stood by the window. It want that high so I decided I would simply jump out of the window and run as fast as I could to the car. "Ok here goes" I mumbled.

Taking a deep breath I lunged out of the window and somehow landed without breaking anything "How I do that without being injured I'll never know" I thought aloud. Quickly I sprinted to the car and dived in, speeding off without being seen as fast as possible. No one noticed, that was good.

*******

The streets off Gotham were quiet as usual at this time of night, so I decided to wire up some dynamite I kept in the back off my car to a full street off shops and blow them sky high!

After wiring all the dynamite up, I hooked it up to a little home made detonator and hid in an alleyway as I set it off. "Boom" I yelled excitedly. The whole street was taken out with just a few sticks of dynamite. I laughed as all the buildings crumbled, falling to the ground with an enormous uproar sending debris and dust into the air.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into the alley slamming me against a wall. A gloved hand covered my mouth and I heard the laugh, the same laugh I wished I wouldn't ever have to hear again. The Joker.

My whole body stiffened, I took note of the long purple trousers, long purple trench coat matted with dried crimson blood, underneath a snakeskin waist jacket and blue button up shirt and checker tie. Then my eyes fell upon his face, painted snow white with thick black rings around his eyes making them look hollow. I could see the terrible scars underneath those red painted lips, they were carved into a smile, his makeup was smudged and covered it up badly.

"Well what do we have hear" He said chuckling menacingly.

A rush of bravery or probably just stupidity rushed through my being. I bit down hard on his gloved hand. The Joker lurched away but only to bring his hand back down again. He slapped me hard around the face smudging my make-up. "I guess the Batman isn't the only one who hides behind a mask" he said.

He reached for my mask as I clutched the cheek he had struck. "No don't" I pleaded.

But he began slowly peeling off my mask, "I'm going to regret this!" I thought desperately.

I kicked The Joker between the legs and I kicked him hard! He doubled over in pain releasing his grip on you but instead of moaning in pain he breathed deeply and burst into his trademark terrifying laugh. Despite being almost stricken with fear, I knew this was my chance. I made a run for my car but he managed to reach out and grab me by my hair yanking me furiously back. I fell to the floor and looked up into the eyes of The Joker; he then kicked me hard in the stomach. "What do you want?" I choked clutching my stomach in immense pain.

He pulled a knife up from his sleeve and licked his lips as he said in a menacing but calm voice "I want you to bleed and...To know... Why you hide who you really are? Why you can't let all of Gotham see who the freak really is behind the mask. Is it because you see Batman as a symbol? Or because you felt like playing dress up? Huh? Why!?!?"

I looked away from him reluctant to answer.

"LOOK AT ME!" He roared.

Jumping a little, I complied and confessed "because Gotham isn't ready to know the truth. There not ready to know that it takes one bad day to turn a perfectly normal sane person into a freak. There not ready to know who I really am"

The Joker stared at me, he bore a surprised expression on his face. I heard the police sirens in the background growing closer with ever wasted second. I glared at the madman clutching me, his grip slackened as he too heard the sirens. A grin spread across his painted face revealing yellow stained teeth. He licked his lips and stepped back " Until we meet again… Jinxy"

Without a word, I leaped up and ran to my car. Fumbling with the keys, I finally managed to start the engine. Taking off like a bat out of hell, I felt the Jokers cold and curious gaze on me until I was out of sight and hopefully… Out of mind.


	4. Party Crashers

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This chapter four, hope you like it. If you have any comments,thoughts,advise about this story please feel free to message me or review. :) Be nice,please. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Dc Universe.  
**

**Chapter 4**

Since I had revealed that the menace known as The Joker threatened to kill me, Bruce hasn't left my side. At first it was like hanging out with an annoying lapdog but then things began to change.

I even started to enjoy the time we spent together. I am currently at his penthouse talking with him about random subjects. Maybe a normal life wasn't so bad, I kept thinking over and over again, but thoughts of leaving Jinx behind and the rush I got every time I was out causing chaos always stopped me from doing it.

" A normal life isn't for me is it? A normal job, a husband, kids? Oh it sounds so nice, oh my stars, I'm actually convincing myself, not helping" I thought hitting my over the head with a large and soft cushion.  
"Ava are you ok?" Bruce asked,

"Yes I'm fine" I replied smiling fake not facing him.

I clicked the TV remote and the TV came on, the news was on and they were talking about a masked criminal who went by the name of Jinx.

"Yay! I'm on TV" I thought.

"_**The masked criminal known as Jinx last night blew up a complete row of shops and was seen in the company of The Joker, witnesses say they saw the two watching the buildings explode before The Jinx drove away in what appeared to be a stolen BMW. According to the Gotham police department, the two are working together, but rest assured The Joker and Jinx will be stopped**__."_

"OH MY GOD! HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!" I shouted at the TV.

"Oh shit" I thought

Bruce gave me a funny look " He was trying to kill her I mean, isn't it obvious? The Joker doesn't work with anyone and the henchmen he hires, he kills them when the jobs done" I pointed out

"Yeah...." Bruce replied clearly unsure whether or not to believe.

"Listen Bruce it's getting pretty late and I'm a bit tired. Mind driving me home?" I asked awkwardly

"Yeah sure" He replied, I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thanks" I said

After a silent ten minute drive Bruce pulled up outside my hotel.

"I'll see you soon Bruce" I said giving him a quick kiss.

I leaped out of the car and dashed into the hotel lobby. Panic pulsated throughout me.

"Shit shit shit....He's going to catch on, need to be more careful" I scolded.

*******

Anarchy was sound asleep again , I patted her gently and whispered " guess all these late nights are catching up on you girl"

Jumping onto my bed, I grabbed today's newspaper licking my thumb, my blue orbs searched for an interesting ad. Finally something caught my eye. " Ah, this looks promising" I mumbled a spread breaking out across my lips.

The headline read _**"Rich heiress throwing huge party tonight for her 20th birthday**_**"**

The picture showed a peroxide blonde bimbo in a skimpy dress holding a present and a huge bunch of flowers smiling widely at the camera.

" Ooh fun fun fun" I giggled excitedly

I leapt off the bed and ran into the walk-in closet. Throwing open the Jinx closet, I flicked through all the red and green clothing I had.

At last I found what I thought would be fitting for a party. It was a cute red ballerina dress with a green bow and flat red matching shoes with green lace, throwing off my clothes I replaced them with the chosen Jinx outfit. I decided to leave my hair wavy and put on a red and green headband along with a polka-dot bow. Then it was time for the usual make-up.

Finally ready I went into the weapons drawer and pulled out a gun and two grenades, one filled with a poisonous gas, the other filled was a trick, when it blew up confetti came out. Fun, yes?

Locking everything up, I skipped over to the window, after checking no one was about, I jumped from your window and ran to my car.

Starting the engine, I sped off in the direction of The Venus Room which was the penthouse were the party was being held laughing the entire way.

*******

I arrived, grabbed my gun and strap the grenades to my sides with the bow. "Ok I'm ready" I cheered out loud.

Running inside boldly, I hopted into an elevator.

"Going up" I murmured pressing the top floor button.

Suddenly a group of people entered the elevator, I didn't bother looking at then. Boy was that a big mistake! I shifted a little feeling curious eyes on me, a gasp escaped my painted lips when a menacing voice said "Cant keep away from me can you?"

"Please don't let that be-" I thought turning my body around.

My body shook as I found myself face to face with... The Joker!

"Well hello beautiful" He said.

The Joker clicked his fingers, the henchmen pried open the elevator doors and leaped out onto another floor. The doors shut slowly behind them with a high pitched creak. The sound was like nails running along a chalk board. Moments later, the elevator continued on its way to the top floor leaving me and that madman alone.

"What now? Cant you see I'm trying to crash a party" I complained

"Funny I was going to say the same thing" The Joker replied.

Within a split second, he had me pinned againest the cold wall, my arms held tightly above my head.

I hit my head hard with a painful thud! "Bastard" I muttered.

I drew back a fist and punch The Joker hard in the face; in return he kicked me in the stomach, I hunched over wheezing harshly.

"Now now dear, we don't have to fight" You teased standing upright confidently.

My hand twitched, in a quick motion I drew out my gun and aimed for his forhead but my eyes widened in surprise when I realized at the exact same moment, The Joker had the very same thing "great minds think alike I guess" I said with an amused smile

He smirked " Your really something, aren't ya?"

"I could say the same about you" I replied

Suddenly a thought came to my head, I replaced my gun,putting it alongside my grenades. A wide grin spread across my face "Shoot me" I ordered

"What?" The Joker asked a confused look playing on his face.

"You have a chance, its you want, so shoot me" I explained

"No I don't like guns, do you want to know why I use a knife?" He said lowering his gun.

"Go on" I murmured with a growing interest

"You see, guns are too quick. You can't savour all of the little…emotions. In their last moments, people show you who they really are" The Joker told you.

I nodded in agreement "So true, take for instant this guy I killed once, just before I slit his throat and wrote my name into his chest, I saw in his eyes that he was a coward and a cheat. I saw that the guy I killed didn't deserve a life, so I was more than happy to take it" I told him, a smile on my face at the joyful memory.

I laughed to myself thinking " I cant believe i'm still alive, whats going on?"

"Guess we have a few things in common then huh?" The Joker licked his painted lips

" I guess so" I replied

"I wonder what emotions The Batman would show in his last moments" I thought out loud

"I wonder what emotions you would show......Lets find out" The Joker grinned

Pulling out a small pocket knife,the pressure on my arms tightened, he smacked his lips together and was about to carve my face when

suddenly...

The elevator doors opened and revealed a room full of party people!

They all turned to stare at us both,mouths agape. A few of the women dropped what they were holding dramaticly. I rolled my eyes, these people were pathetic.

" I'm really sorry about this" I said to the Joker.

I kicked him really hard in the groin, he released me and keeled over in pain, laughing insanely just as he did last time.

" Oh the old familiar places " I laughed stepping out of the elevator.

I glanced momentarily at the buttons on the wall, pressing the floor number one button, my eyes sparkled giddily as the elevator doors closed and processed down. " Bye clown" I muttered almost reluctantly.

The Joker truly was an interesting person.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" I said turning around to face the crowd of scared civilians.

I saw that they were all quite young and had a disgusted look on their faces,looking down I touched the hem of my dress.

"What? I got all prettied up just for you guys. Is it my hair?" I teased, pulling out my gun.

"Now where's the birthday girl?" I inquired.

The Jokers point of view:

"I'm going to kill that wench" I snarled aloud.

As the door opened onto the first floor. "Although... Maybe she would be a useful member of my team, there is room for aggressive expansion" I pondered running up the long winding stair case.

Panting,slightly out of breath, my eyes fell upon my henchmen standing at the door staring in, their bodies were trembling. "Whats going on? Move!" I demanded pushing past them.

What I saw caused me to break out in a wide grin. Every single person in the room was lying in a bloody heap on the floor, crimson blood was splattered againest the walls and tables contrasting againest the snowy whiteness of the decour. All of them, dead. That is, exept for two people.

Ava's point of view:

"Come on Sweetie time to go" I giggled dragging the birthday girl roughly by the hair, I saw the Joker and his henchmen blocking my exit. Grimacing, I looked for an escaped through the window but it was no good, the Bat signal was already shining bright in the sky. Turning back to the clown and his men, I groaned in annoying. The Joker stood leant againest the door frame,arms folded with a dark grin on his scarred face.

"Don't just stand there, The Batman is coming, if you want to get held responsible for this be my guest but please move, me and Barbie here,are going to play a game of hide and seek, it seems that her Father is a big mob boss and needs to be taught a little lesson plus the guy would pay big money for his little angel back" I said directly to the Joker.

"Need a hideout?" He asked

This shocked me but when I thought about it, I really did need somewhere to stash my new doll "Yes as a mater of fact, I do" I confessed

"Come on then, time for some fun" The Joker said a huge smile spread across his scarred face.


	5. A place to hide Barbie

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I would like to thank everyone who has read my story and favourited it and added it to their story alerts. You guys rock! I hope you like this chapter. Please review! I havent had any reviews yet :'(**

**Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters from DC universe.  
**

**Chapter 5**

Myself, my new toy, The Joker and his henchmen ran out of the building just as the police were arriving. I threw the kicking and screaming Barbie into the back of the van and climbed into the passenger seat while The Joker got into the drivers seat and his henchmen in the back with her. The Joker started the car and accelerated fast, to any normal person this would have a scary, crazy and spelling out death, I simply thought it was fun.

"Whoopee this is fun" I screamed happily, as he sped around the corners and purposely banged into passing cars.

"Has anyone ever survived a car ride with you without a seat belt?" I shouted over the engine and the many car horns beeping at him to slow down.

He looked at me with an insane grin on his face "first time for everything" he called back.

I grinned wildly back and turned to look out the window, a huge smile spread across my face. " This is turning into more fun than I thought" I murmured happily.

*******

The van jerked to a stop! I felt my body me thrown forward, painfully my face collided with the front window. The Joker burst into hysterical laughter, I peeled my face off the window and glared at him, then got a fun thought. I placed my hand behind his head and slammed his face into the steering wheel making the horn let out a long and loud beep. I began laughing so hard tears trickled down my painted cheeks, messing up my make up even more than it already was from the blood splatters and smudges.

The Joker mumbled curses under his breath as he got out of the van, rubbing his painful forehead. I noticed that we were all outside a large abandoned warehouse, one of the Joker's henchmen pulled my toy out of the car and threw her at me, she tried to kick my with her sharp heels but I dodged her and stood on her foot, making her scream in pain. I covered her mouth with one hand and grabbed her hair with the other.

" Come on Barbie, play nice" I teased pouting a little.

I followed the others into the warehouse dragging my toy along. All those thoughts of a normal life seem silly at this moment in time. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins, it all felt like being high, a wonderful and exciting high.

"PUDDIN!!" a high pitched voice called

I saw The Joker let out a frustrated sigh. Sneering at him as I watched a young woman with bleached blonde hair emerge from another separate room and run up to him, she pulled him into a tight embrace. I noticed that he didn't hug her back but only pushed her away. This made me frowned slightly in confusion.

"Hey! Joker, where do I put Barbie here?" I asked nudging my new toy. He began walking towards myself and Barbie as I now loved to call her. He pulled out a knife and waved it in her face, her eyes widened in horror. I grinned ecstatically. " She's going to...she's going to do it...she's going to faint-" I whispered but stopped when she went limp and fainted in my arms looking up at the Joker, I smiled innocently and said " See told ya she was gonna faint"

He laughed at this and motioned for me to pick her up and follow him; I did so and followed him into another room, the blonde women quickly following at after The Joker. " Puddin' who is she?" She whined pointing to me.

"Jinx" I greeted holding my hand out for her to take.

She ignored my hand and glared." Icy" I muttered with a chuckle.

"Harley, be a doll and get some rope" The Joker commanded

"But-" she began

"NOW!" He shouted at her, Harley jumped in shock and scampered away.

I sneered and placed a very frightened Barbie on an old beaten up wooden chair and turned to face the Joker, "tell me something, even after I kicked you in the balls how come we've ended up here, working together, and most importantly, how come I'm still alive?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah about the kicking me in the balls thing" He stated, his fist flew through the air and hit me square in the jaw. My head twisted to the side from force of impact. I winced in pain clenching my jaw tightly before unclenching, it made a searing cracking sound in the process. I looked back at him " guess I deserved that, huh?"

"I'm keeping you alive because you intrigue and amuse me. It's also good to know that someone gets the message." He murmured darkly.

"Everything burns" You confessed smiling

The Joker smiled back, it was a genuine smile, something that was very rare from him, I expected.

"Exactly" He whispered.

He leaned his head in closer and kissed me lightly; I gently kissed back but pulled away when I heard footsteps getting closer. My stomach did flips, feeling oddly light all of a sudden. Surely it wasn't because of _him? _

"Puddin I got the rope-...... what's going on?" She re-entered the room but spotted noticing how undeniably close we were stood together. Her eyes brimmed with hate for me and sorrow.

"Nothing" The Joker snapped, yanking the rope from her hands, he quickly tide up Barbie and stormed out of the room. "I swear he's bi-polar or something" I thought with a smile playing on my badly painted lips.

"So where am I sleeping...ugh...what's your name again?" I asked

"Harley Quinn. Pleased to meet cha" She said shaking my hand slightly tighter than I would have liked.

"Follow me" Harley muttered.

She led me to an empty room with nothing but a blanket and a mattress on the floor, the wallpaper was coming off and the carpet had dried blood stains on it, I looked around in wonder " cool...." I said in awe with a grin.

"Thanks Harley" I squealed giving her a big hug.

"Sure thing honey" Harley replied coldly.

She left the room wordlessly, though I felt her sadness radiating off her right up until she shut the door. Damn, that girl was paranoid.

Without taking my clothes and mask off, I laid down on the lumpy old mattress eyeing it warily before doing so, it didn't look hygienic but oh well! Sleep didn't come easy that night, despite my efforts for hours I tossed and turned willing myself to fall asleep. I must have eventually only superseding when the one hundred thousand and fifty second sheep jumped over the fence. I didn't dream that night, not once, which was shocking but I was grateful I had escaped the nightmares for now.


	6. Jinx

**Authors note: well here you go guys! Enjoy and please review! I would really love that. :) Bye for now x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC universe.**

**I do own Jinx/ Ava McKinley though. She is my own creation.**

**Chapter 6**

My eyes slowly opened from a peaceful nights sleep. Suddenly I saw a figure hovering over me, the figure slowly reached out and began to peel my mask off which had someone managed to stay on through the night.

"What the fuck?!?" I screamed.

I jumped up from shock and fell of the mattress with a bump!, The Jokers maniac laughter could be heard from above me. I looked up,glaring at him sleepily. I rearranged my mask and slowly stumbled up rubbing my tired eyes.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I snapped.

"Someone clearly isn't a morning person" He teased smirking at my cold glared.

"No, I just don't like waking up and seeing a psychotic clown standing over me" I hissed

"Well maybe id finds it quite flattering..." He said with a hinting smirk.

"We will never know....Anyway do you have a bathroom in this place, I need a shower bad" I asked changing the subject, a light blush forming over my filthy cheeks.

My face and hair probably looked a terrible sight, no doubt my face was mixed with blood, dirt and a makeup residue and my hair probably stuck up from every angle.

The Joker nodded and motioned for me to follow him; he led me to a room and opened the door revealing a large purple bathroom, with a shower, bath, toilet and a sink. Everything was painted purple and looked clean, "wow" I mouthed.

"One more thing, I need more make-up" I requested.

"In the cabinet" He said before leaving me to shower. I entered the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the shower and threw my clothes and mask aside before stepping into the steamy shower. The water felt nice on my skin as I washed away the blood stains and wiped off my make-up. Watching in mild fascination as the blood mixed with the dirt and water, flowing down the drain, a giggle escaped my lips.

*******

After washing my hair and body, I grabbed the towel that was next to the shower and wrapped it around myself after stepping out. It felt good to be clean again. I pulled on my dress, shoes, picked up my mask and walked over to the sink with the cabinet and mirror above it. I stared at myself in the mirror "a normal life could be fun, just a quite, calm life, maybe with Bruce?" I asked myself.

Shaking my head, I opened the cabinet and pulled out some black and white face make-up. " Probably what he uses" I thought with a laugh, as I imagined that Joker applying Mac lipstick. I covered my face in the white make-up then put a little black makeup around my eyes. Then you applied a thin line of black make-up across my lips and made it into a smile, then I painted on the stitch lines and placed my mask over my freshly painted face. "This is who I am; it's too late to turn back now. Ava McKinley is slowly fading away into a memory and Jinx is taking over, I'm happy like this....aren't?" I thought.

To someone looking on, my reflection would shown Jinx, the crazy serial killer and criminal but to me... I don't know what I see... What I saw was half of myself as Jinx and half of myself as Ava… "Who am I?" I thought tears welling up in my sapphire orbs.

There was a loud banging on the door and Harley shouted "Hurry up; some people would also like a shower!!"

I sighed and took one last look at myself muttering unintelligible insults.

Suddenly my reflection spoke to me for the first time in a while.

It said " Kill her... you know you want too."

"No shut up!" I shouted at, well… myself.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Hurry up!!" Harley shouted stilling banging on the door.

"Do it… she's only getting in the way... and that Joker guy, kill him too...kill them all!" Jinx told me.

"No! Why are you here?!? I thought I locked you away in my mind forever, you can't get out! You can't!! Get out of my head!!" I screamed.

It was plain to me, I guess. I was a schizophrenic with a split personality called Jinx except when she took over me, I was aware but unable to stop my or more _her _actions. This what the doctors told me anyway.

Were all a little crazy though, right?

"Who are you talking to?" Harley shouted from behind the door.

I let out a terrified scream and drew my fist back, brining it swiftly down as hard as I could on the mirror.

The mirror smashed into millions of tiny pieces and scattered across the bathroom floor, Harley tried to open the door but couldn't, panicking she cried "Mister J, something's wrong!"

I heard her run off to find him. I pulled the cabinet off the wall and threw it at other mirror across the room. Willing it all to stop. But it didn't.

I stared in horror as the tiny pieces of mirror continued to speak to me.

"Come on Ava, let me out! Remember what fun we had last time?"

"No no, you killed my brother! I didn't want to but you made me!" I screamed at the little shards of broken glass.

The broken reflections laughed at me, the hollow laugh rang out throughout the entire bathroom, it chanted "You did it! You did it!"

"NO!" I cried, tears were now pouring down from my eyes.

I scrambled into the corner of the room as far away as possible from the glass, I huddled up and clutched my head, screaming "Stay out of my head!"

The door burst open and in ran The Joker, Harley and two of his henchmen "what the hell?" He yelled looking around at the chaotic scene.

His eyes landed on me huddled in the corner screaming and crying.

"what happened?" He demanded.

I pointed at the glass, The Joker looked at the broken bits of mirror.

" It's broken, I can't see that, but what happened?" He yelled storming up to me.

I shook my head franticly, tears still streaming down my face. He grabbed my arm tightly, so tight it hurt and roughly pulled me up. "Well?" He spat.

"She's back" I whispered.

"Who's back?" He shouted.

I suddenly flung my arms around The Joker and clung onto him, unable to stop the tears from coming. Although I couldn't see his expression, it was that of confusion and something else, something that made him wrap his arms around me and hold on tightly, half enjoying my tears and suffering and half wishing it would stop. Anger burned inside him but he didn't let go, for some unknown reason... Part of him, didn't want to.


	7. Someone as crazier than The Joker

**Authors note: Heelloooo Ladies and Gentlemen! Here is chapter Seven. Please review! If you do, I promise to upload the next TWO chapters either today or tomorrow. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.  
**

**Chapter 7**

Shakily I began to compose myself, my eyes were stained red with tears.

" I… I'm sorry, I'll fix the mirror"

"Leave it, it was stolen anyway" The Joker said, pushing his arms off me.

"How's about we go have some fun with Barbie?" He suggested with a smile

"Ok" I murmured.

He turned towards the door but suddenly jerked around and slapped me hard across the face. The impact made an awful whacking sound, stinging like a fresh cut. I didn't bother with a smart-ass comment, just followed quietly too scared to make a remark.

Harley and his henchmen left to go do something else. My make-up was smudged in places but it didn't really matter to me, all I could think about was how Jinx had gotten out again. I thought back to the day I realised, when I first killed all those cops, that I didn't have control. I never knew what Jinx was going to do next, I couldn't stop it. I just had to go with the flow and try not to get hurt. If Jinx got hurt, I suffered. So, in desperation or maybe even fear. I blocked her and did my best to make sure she never took hold again, it seems almost naïve is think I could keep her buried away forever inside my mind. Where I couldn't suffer because of her, where I didn't get hurt because of her, where I had control. Finally after blocking her out, I could go out as Jinx and be able to kill who I chose, without having to worry about people finding out who I really was or like last time....killing someone I loved. Upon entering the room where The Joker had left my new toy a big smile spread across my face vanquishing all the sorrow.

"Rise and shine Barbie" the Joker teased, as she stirred and slowly awoke.

She blinked repeatedly at the two of us, I stared at her a wide grin spread across my face. The frightened girl let out a petrified scream. " There, there sweetie, we all can't be a beautiful as you" I teased stroking her cheek in a sickly sweet voice.

The Joker pulled out a knife and laughed " Lets put a smile on that face" before carving a smile onto her face just like his. She tried to pulled away but couldn't, he held her firmly in place. She screamed as the blade pierced her flesh. Her scream sounded like beautiful music, this was just what I needed to take my mind off of Jinx. When the Joker had finished he stepped back to admire his work. Taking the knife from his hand I smirked

" my turn"

before carving large X's across both her eyes, she could still see, barely though even if her vision was clouded by her own sweet blood. The Joker suddenly began laughing and ran to the other side of the room and began scribbling something on a few pieces of paper, when he had finished, he skipped back and handed the paper to me. It was a script. He freed my toys arms from the her bounds and I handed her the script, The Joker picked up a camera from the floor and pointed it at her " start talking" He snarled. She was still crying loudly but began shakily "Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, my father's been a very bad boy and needs to be taught a lesson. If Bill Torres isn't .....dead... by Six pm tonight one of Gothams major banks will be blown sky high and all of the prisoners at Arkham will be released. Ha-ha

"DADDY! DADDY, SAVE ME!! DADDY PLEASE" she screamed pitifully.

I began laughing cruelly and hysterically along with the Joker; I punched her hard in the face and teased "That wasn't in the script!" as the Joker struggled to keep the camera steady from laughing. "Oh yes ladies and gentlemen, this is Jinx by the way, say hello Jinxy" He said sweetly pointing the camera at me. I giggled and waved at the camera " hi Gotham, hope you don't mind us boring Miss. Beauty queen for a while, don't worry we'll return her....if she'll be in one piece ....well I'm not making any promises, ha-ha"

The Joker turned the camera on himself and said laughing " You see Batman, now there's someone as craaazy as me out there, this is what one bad day can do to someone who has been pushed over the edge...You see madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little push"

As he said push, he kicked Barbie's chair over and began kicking her. Raising it high, he threw the camera at her clutching his sides laughing harder as it hit her in the head. She screamed as I knelt down and whispered "Sweet dreams" before switching the camera off and taking out the video. "Get Harley to take it down to the Gotham Police Department, This'll give those boys in blue a little giggle" The Joker ordered.

I walked out of the room leaving the semi-unconscious girl and the Joker, I giggled as I entered another large room finding Harley sitting alone watching TV. "Hey Harley, I'm sorry about earlier" I said.

"sure thing Hun" She replied coldly

"Erm... Joker wants you to take this down to the police department" I told her.

'Sure thing" She replied sounding awfully sad.

Harley took the tape from my hands and began making her way to the door.

" Erm, Harley?"

"Mmm?" Harley hummed turning me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Listen doll face, I don't want no one muscling in on me n Mista J " She snapped

I stared at her with a big smile on my face "Seriously? is that why you don't like me?"

She didn't answer which only made me chuckle with faint amusement " Harley Harley Harley....He's your _Puddin_, ha! and nothing is going to change that, me? I'm just one person who goal in life is to show Gotham how.....crazy they really are, I'm out to upset the establishment, to make them lose there minds, to put Arkham on the map" I told her.

"Okay then" She said slightly happier than before, Harley Quinn skipped off with the video in hand.

As you walked back to the room where Barbie and The Joker was my cell started ringing from a tiny pocket inside my dress. I blinked in confusion for a moment, completely forgetting I had in on me. I pulled it out and saw that the caller ID read: Bruce


	8. The person beneath the mask

**Authors note: Heellooooo! Here is chapter 8, 9 will be up later. Review please x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.**

**Chapter 8**

Suddenly seeing the caller ID was Bruce I quickly realised that I was supposed to meet him at a fancy restaurant today, I hastily ran passed the room where The Joker and Barbie were in, praying they hadn't seen me. There was an unlocked door close by I chose that room to run into. Flipping up my phone, I tried to ignore the panicking feeling within me and say calmly "Hello?"

"Ava it's me Bruce" He said, his voice was laced with worry.

_Well no shit Sherlock, there is such thing as __**CALLER ID**__. Idiot._

"What's wrong?"

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you and you haven't been answering your cell. I thought you were avoiding me" Bruce said

I smiled gently appreciating his concern "Bruce I'm fine, listen I'm going to be away for a few days. I have a few...err… things to sort out, but once I get back I promise we can go out or something k?"

"Ava...Are you ok?" he asked

I hesitated but replied " Yes, I'm fine"

"Okay then, if your sure, give me a call when you get back from....wherever you're going" Bruce said, could nearly hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Goodbye Bruce" I whispered before hanging up.

"Well well well..." A menacing voice chimed tainted with amusement.

I felt my heart and stomach drop; I had forgotten to shut the door!

Turning around I saw The Joker leaning against the door, a huge cruel smirk spread across his face, his eyes were full of fury.

"Looks like I've finally discovered Jinx's little secret or should I say Ava's" he mocked.

"It's not what you think" I mumbled quietly.

"DO I LOOK STUPID?!?" The Joker shouted.

I let out a little giggle "well you are wearing women's make-up"

Pulling himself up off the door, he walked over to me and slapped me across the face. It stung almost as badly as the realization that I had been discovered. He now knew who I really was, this is bad, right?

"I knew there was something not right about that girl, at Dent's party, no one would dare laugh and speak like that to me, there all afraid" He spat punching me mercilessly in the stomach.

"Then I met you and still I could tell. Something wasn't right about you either, seems so obvious now really, why no one saw or heard from _Jinx_ through the day, you were different from most common criminals, you didn't fear the Batman and don't fear _me_. Then suddenly at night woop-tido, there's Jinx! What a surprise. I always knew there was something, when I saw you at Dent's party, I knew. I just knew there was something...similar about the two. But I could never put my finger on it" He paused to take in a breath and lick his lips, before punching me fiercely again. The Joker looked at me with eyes that betrayed anger, and something else. Something I couldn't quite understand.

"So why huh?"

He paused before drawing back his fist and landing a swift punch on my jaw, I felt my body fall backwards but he caught me in time. A moment later his gloved hand was on my mask, he ripped it off and glared. Bringing his hand up, he gripped my face and began rubbing off of my makeup. I hissed due to the searing pain in my jaw stomach.

When all my makeup had been thoroughly removed, The Joker continued "why is it that Bruce Wayne's squeeze, a little rich girl goes around at night wearing a mask and breaking the rules?"

"I already told you, it takes one bad day to turn a normal person into a freak. I want to watch Gotham burn as Ava, just another civilian but whern I go out as the criminal, Jinx....I can cause it" I managed to say, this time though, I said it with intense fear, the look in The Jokers eyes scared me more than anything. But I daren't look away, as his hand slid around my neck. He began squeezing tightly, choking off a lot of my air. I spluttered and coughed gasping for oxygen.

Suddenly he stopped strangling me, The Joker pulled me closer and said calmly " So what now eh?"

He gently stroked my bruising jaw and laughed slightly.

" I don't want to kill you, your so much fun, your just a freak...like me. You see, you _planned_ to keep Ava a secret from me, and_ Jinx_ a secret from, well, EVERIONE! And now you're little ugh... Plan isn't working out too well now is it?"

I didn't answer, so he answered for me "No..... So here's what were gonna do"

He took out a switchblade and pressed it against the inside of my mouth.

"You work for me now, so you can just forget about your little boyfriend and everything else because none of that matters now...."

"Everything's burns Ava" He whispered using my real name for the first time.

He pressed the blade even harder, tears stung at my eyes as he began carving a smile just like his. I held the pain inside until it became too much, I screamed out in pain and tears escaped from my deep blue eyes and fell, rolling down my face, landing on the Jokers gloved hand, occasionally his eyes would flicker from his _art_ to my crying eyes. I knew I deserved this for thinking I could carry on like I was, I had chosen not to lead a sane and normal life the moment I made my first kill. This, working with the Joker and leaving behind what _could _have been a normal, is and should have been what I wanted, right? It's a funny thing insanity but was I really insane? Crazy and demented beyond help? Who knew?

When The Joker had finished he released my neck and watched as I fell to my knees straining to stay conscious as I stared at the ground. My tears and crimson blood fell like dying stars. He suddenly held out his hand to me " Come on toots, we've got a bank that need blowing up and some prisoners that need releasing, it's time for some fun."


	9. Breaking into Arkham Asylum

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long, there will be another chapter up in an hour or so. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Dc Universe  
**

**Chapter 9**

I took the Jokers hand and pulled myself up, everything was silent for a moment, and then he bent down and picked up my mask. Tracing a gloved hand over it, The Joker stared intently at the mask before handing it to me and leaving the room wordlessly. I quickly ran into the bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet, finally I found what I need; Antiseptic wipes, needle and thin metal wire. Wincing I knew that this was really going to hurt.

Biting the thread, the needle and remaining wire fell to the floor, looking in the mirror, I nodded satisfied that I had stitched my face up well enough. Slowly and very gently I re-applied my makeup; the stitched up wound was still visible under the makeup, when the flesh healed, it was clear it would be rough and bumpy like the Jokers. Dried blood could be seen against my lips. I suppose it only added to the effect of the makeup, having blood stains smeared on my face.

I left the bathroom and found the Joker and his henchmen waiting for me, Harley was sitting glumly on the sofa. "You guys will take out the bank while we go and release the crazies at Arkham" The Joker announced

"But boss what if they actually killed that mob boss?" One of his henchmen said

"They wouldn't even know were to find him, now come on" The Joker snapped

I followed him outside without question, looking back sadly at Harley, wondering why she wasn't coming with us. Joker's henchmen left in one van and myself and The Joker in another. The ride to Arkham was far from pleasant what with The Jokers insane driving, I laughed quietly as he sped round corners and purposely knocked into passing cars. Suddenly a thought came into my mind, one that sent shivers down the spine, I began praying that I wouldn't see the person that had haunted my dreams for so long and nearly destroyed me completely forever." I hope he isn't still working there" I murmured quietly,

The Joker looked at me for a moment and teased "Who? An old psycho boyfriend?"

"Not exactly" i muttered

There was a long silence for at least ten minutes before The Joker reached out and pushed me hard into the window, it cracked with the force of the impact "what was that for?" I hissed

He laughed at me and replied "do I need a reason to hurt my Jinxy?"

I laughed sarcastically and shoved the Joker hard into the window he was next to; this made the van swerve and knock another car of the road. We both laughed as The Joker knocked more and more passing cars off the road; finally he hit the brakes and the van stopped abruptly, causing me to slam head first into the front window...again. The Joker laughed so hard at this, I thought he'd bust a gut; he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the van.

Sneaking into Arkham was easier than I thought; all it took was a few bullets to the heads of a few guards. Once inside we both ran through the empty halls towards the _patients_ cells, suddenly as we both ran along a hall, every step nearing the cells, footsteps could be heard, slowly getting louder and louder. The Joker quickly hid behind a statue of Dr. Arkham "Don't move" He whispered harshly.

The footsteps grew louder until the person turned and began walking along the same hallway you were in. I froze as it dawned on me who the footsteps belonged to.

"Ava back so soon. I've heard of breaking out of Arkham but never back in" The voice of Dr. Jonathan Crane taunted

I stared wide eyed as he approached me a sick smirk on his face, "Had a run in with the Joker I see? I would expect clown boy would like a freak like you" He said,

I gently touched the cuts on my face that stretched into a smile; they were beginning to heal by scabbing up, it would be a few weeks until they become scars. I glared weakly at Crane, my whole body shook with fear.

" Tell me Miss. McKinley, how's Jinx?" He mocked; he was now only a few steps away from me.

The Joker came out from behind the statue and stood behind Crane knife in hand, a wild smirk on his face.

"Drop dead Crane" I snarled

The Joker grabbed Jonathan Crane by the neck and whispered mercilessly " Have you ever danced with the devil… your about to"

A slight gasp escaped his lips and horror filled his eyes before Dr. Jonathan Crane's body fell to the floor.

The Joker laughed insanely at his body crumpled on the floor, his back bleeding from where the knife had entered. I stared at Cranes unmoving body, my eyes betraying nothing. No emotion or life. I snapped out of the trance as The Joker said "Come on"

We both ran through another corridor, I never looked back once at the body lying in a pool of blood on the floor. I probably should have though because then I would have seen his body begin to stir and his eyes snapped open, the only emotion they showed was pure hate and a lust for revenge. Jonathan Crane was still alive.

-----

We both didn't stop running until we were outside a door that read _Patients Cells._ The Joker aimed his gun at the coded lock, "No wait!" I cried,

he lowered his gun and raised an eyebrow.

"It wont open that way, you need the code to unlock it" I said, outstretching my hand.

Shakily I entered the code that I remember with ease; the door swung open.

"How did you know that?" The Joker asked

I ignored him and stepped inside, behind the door was a huge file cabinet filled with the profiles of every patients ever admitted to Arkham Asylum

"I wonder..." I thought curiously

The Joker saw the cabinet and began searching for something in it as I quickly entered another code into the machine that unlocked the cells, the cell doors flung open. The Joker pulled out a file from the cabinet and stuffed it inside his coat, Arkham's finest began emerging from there cells, I grabbed his hand and said "this is the part where we run before they tear us to shreds"

I broke out in a run dragging The Joker along, the alarms began ringing. The Joker ran faster and soon was the one pulling me along, laughing as the _patients_ of Arkham began to catch up to the two of us.

------

Finally myself and The Joker burst through the doors of Arkham and sprinted down to the van. I leapt inside and gripped your seat tight as The Joker started up the engine and sped off. I looked on as the Arkham inmates ran for freedom through the gates and out into the streets of Gotham.

"Well that was fun!" He announced with a smile as the van sped through Gotham,

"Yeah..." I muttered absent minded

"Whose file did you take out of the cabinet?" I asked

But he didn't reply, he only kept his eyes on the road and on the cars he purposely bashed into. Frowning I realized he wasn't about to tell me any time soon.

Suddenly police sirens boomed in the distance but soon several police cars were right at the back of the van, Lt. Gordon was leading them in the front cop car. "Ooh they want to play" The Joker shouted excitedly.

"Here" he said gruffly throwing me a gun.

I opened the window and leaned out, aiming as best I could, I fired a shot at the nearest cop car. The bullet entered through the window and hit a cop right between the eyes, shattering the front window glass in the process " Woo, this is fun" I chimed in amusement laughing as I fired another shot but missing this time.

I kept on firing at the cars chasing us until the gun ran out of bullets. I slumped back down in the passenger seat of the van and said "You know, rather than the boys in blue lead us on an epic car chase that will only lead to nowhere...." I began

But the Joker finished my sentence for me "we let them catch us and eagerly await the team to aid our escape unless we brilliantly come up with an escape plan of our own?"

"Could be fun to wind Gordon up some more" I said with a smile

The Joker grinned and swerved the van into a street lamp, the engine burst into flames as we both jumped out of the van just as it exploded repeatedly due to the many grenades and weapons in the back. "Owie" I whined rubbing my back as I scrambled up off the floor.

The Joker pulled out a gun and I pulled out the small grenade I had in my dress, I threw the grenade at the cars chasing us. I managed to hit one and it exploded sending two more cars crashing into the side of a building.

The remaining cars stopped and many officers got out wielding guns, Lt. Gordon shouted at us "You have nowhere to run to, give yourselves in, your outnumbered"

The Joker dropped his gun and said "They've got us Jinxy"

I held my hands in the air and replied "So they have"

We both were placed in handcuffs and shoved into the back of a cop van, inside were two thieves I had seen out with Jarred before " Hey where's Jarred? I asked

One of them looked up at me, his eyes widened in fear at the site of myself and The Joker, his eyes travelled down to the Glasgow smile on my face; I leant closer to the Joker and whispered "I'm getting an urge to ask him if he wants to know where I got my scars from"

The Joker burst into hysterical laughter, only scaring the thief even more "Where's Jarred?" I repeated.

" His father sent him away to learn the many business" The scared thief said quietly, staring at the floor.

I nodded in understanding. Jarred's father was a mob boss and I knew well enough he didn't like his only son being a petty thief and stealing for fun.

------

After what seemed like hours, a cop pulled us both out of the van and dragged us into the Gotham Police department. We were both searched and all of our weapons were taken. Then we both were put into a large barred cell, which already held many other criminals awaiting convictions or questioning. I leant my head on the Joker and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt many eyes on me, opening my eyes I saw nearly all of the men were staring at me.

"Hey Joker who's the new Hench wench?" One of the men said staring at me perverted.

I got up and walked over to the man, smiling innocently I said "say that again"

"Hench Wench" The man said with a sick toothy grin, he put his hand on my waist.

I drew back my leg and kicked him hard in the balls and once in the head when he hit the floor "the names Jinx, you would do well to remember that sicko" I snarled before seating myself on the bench next to the Joker once again "well done, you just knocked out of man double your size. Always full of surprised, aren't you?" he said

"Ugh! What a creep" I spat glaring at the man still lying on the floor clutching his manhood in pain.

Lt. Gordon unlocked the cell and dragged me out; another cop did the same with the Joker. We both were taken into a room for questioning, "Who are you? What is your real name?" One cop asked

"Jinx" I stated with a smile.

"Where is Sirenia Torres?" Lt. Gordon demanded

"Who? Oh Barbie" I said with a laugh

"Barbie is currently lying unconscious in a warehouse" The Joker teased

"Stop playing games Joker, where is she?" Lt. Gordon ordered

After two gruelling hours of question after question, myself and The Joker were finally led back to the holding cell, but as I were about to enter a cop grabbed my arm and pulled me back " Not you missy, your being transferred to Arkham" he said

My eyes widened "No! Please no, not there there! Anywhere but there!" I pleaded, attempting to pull away from his strong grip

"Don't struggle girly you will only make it worse for yourself" The cop snapped

I spun round and punched the guy in the face, he loosened his grip on me and I broke free and ran to The Joker, I looked into his eyes " Don't let them take me back there" I pleaded

His looked down at me, a confused look showed on his face "what do you mean, 'back there'?" he said

I grabbed his wrist tightly as two more cops came and tried to drag me away "No! I won't go back there. Not again! No let me go you assholes, no you can't send me to Arkham please let me fucking go!" I screamed.

Suddenly The Joker reached out and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, clearly stronger than the two scrawny cops who tried to pry me away. He held onto me as two more cops came and attempted to take me away. My heart was beating furiously in my chest pounding like a drum.

I felt an odd sharp pain in the side, that was when everything became darker, I had been injected with something that was meant to knock me out... it was working. My eyes began to close, but I managed to cry out "No please, don't send me back there"

My knees buckled and I fell before the Joker, tears escaped my eyes as my vision grew blurrier, the last thing I saw was him frowning and a confused look in his eyes. "I can't go back to Arkham, not again" I whispered before passing out.


	10. Checking in and out of the Asylum

**Authors Note: Well I told you guys I would post another chapter up and here it is! I hope you like it, thanks to everyone who favourite and added my story to there alerts. You guys rock! Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.  
**

**Chapter 10**

I awoke with a massive headache, I tried to reach up to hold my aching head but found I was unable to move both my arms. Looking down I saw I was strapped securely in a straight jacket.

Suddenly panicking I looked franticly around the room. No windows. A padded door. Heavily padded walls. Oh yeah, I had left the outside world and entered hell. Welcome back to Arkham. I screamed as loud as I could and waited but no one came. I tried it again, still no one came. An attempt at standing only resulted in me falling pathetically back down again. I slumped down miserably in the corner of the room and threw my head back as hard as I could, it didn't even hurt as my head hit the padded walls.

"No. No. No. No. No" I repeated over and over again, my body trembled in fear so much I began rock back and forth, staring at the opposite wall.

"Please let this all be a bad dream" I whispered

"Oh but it isn't a dream my dear" A voice said

I looked up, eyes widening in terror " This isn't real, you're not real....your. Dead"

"This is real and I'm very much alive Ava, welcome to your worst nightmare" Dr. Jonathan Crane snarled.

---------

One month later…

----------

Jokers point of view:

I stared blankly at the wall. Lt. Gordon had been _kind_ enough to place me in a cell of my own, until the courts decided if you would be deemed insane enough to escape the death penalty....again. One month I had been here, stuck in this god forsaken cell, with nothing but my own thoughts, it was driving me crazy.....crazier. I've had never seem her as afraid.... I don't like it, it's only funny when I'm the one causing her fear. I wonder what's happening to Jinxy, right now.

Suddenly a guard entered the room, probably to check I haven't already broken out. Ha-ha.

I glanced at the guard; he was a fat man, with thin hair brown that was reseeding badly. "Time to go" I thought finally fed up with this place.

Standing up I held out my arms " Come here fat ass give me a hug"

"I don't think so clown" He said nervously

Quickly I kicked him in the stomach, grab his gun and held it to his left temple "Open the door" I commanded

The guard pulled a big set of keys from his pocket. He shakily searched through them looking for the right one. He tried a key in the lock. Bingo! Grabbing him by his collar I dragged him out of the door and the room where I had to watch Ava get dragged away to Arkham. I could still see her clearly in my mind as she fell to the floor, her eyes looking up at me, pleading with me, not to let them take her. Watching her being taken away from me, filled me with hate at them for taken something away that belongs to me and at the same time guilt, I had to get Ava back, after all she still worked for me, she wasn't getting away that easily. I laughed at this , the cops in the room sprang up in surprise hearing my laughter. One said "Joker put the gun down, don't hurt him"

I my tubby hostage to the door. Kicking the door open, I pulled him outside, just as a van pulled up "HIYA PUDDIN!" a high pitch voice shouted

Ava's point of view:

One month, one week and two fucking' days.

That's how long I had been trapped in Arkham. No Anarchy. No Bruce. No Joker. Just me, Dr. Crane and his fear toxin. It had started off with him using it to find out what I feared most, but recently he had been using it to find out my deepest secrets and thoughts. He had yet to arrive to torture me today and for that I savoured the time I had when my thoughts were safe. Most people who had been exposed to the fear toxin went insane but as it was plainly obvious, I was already insane so it didn't affect me as badly as it should but the fear and vulnerability it did expose was almost overwhelming. Jinx came and spoke to me every day now and I began finding it increasing hard to control her and keep her out of my mind. She promised me things, like she would kill Crane and then let me take over, or she wouldn't kill Bruce, I knew her too well though, after all she was part of me. I knew she was lying, if I let her control my mind for even a second, I might not be able to take over again and she sure as hell wouldn't let me.

At times it seemed so tempting to let her take over and murder Crane but I wasn't about to take that risk, not after last time.

_Flashback_

_1 year ago..._

_  
Jinx was whispering to me, she wanted blood and tonight she would have it." One last time" I thought naively  
"That's it, let me take over, just one little killing, no harm, it'll just be a little homeless person who is without a life....or hope" She whispered._

_  
I relaxed my mind and felt Jinx take control. "Time for some fun" She said menacingly. She crept downstairs and entered the kitchen, opening a drawer she pulled out a large knife, but instead of heading for the door she began walking back upstairs." What are you doing?" I said, worry creeping over me. I felt her smirk " Oh Ava, you seriously didn't think I would pass up the opportunity to slash your brat of a brother did you?" She spoke  
"No don't! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you" I cried  
I tried to make her stop, but I couldn't, all I had become was the thoughts in Jinx's head." And when I'm finished, it's your parents turn. And then everyone else" she told me evilly  
"Jinx please don't...." I whispered_

_  
She opened my brothers bedroom door, he was lying on his bed sound asleep. She cackled quietly, before stepping up to his bed "Joey wakes up! Run! She's going to kill you" I screamed.  
But he couldn't hear me, no one could, only Jinx. She raised the knife above Joey and brought it down into his neck, he had died instantly. _

"_Joey!!!" I screamed, my emotion of sadness was so strong, it caused tears fell from Jinx's eyes. "Now for the parents" Jinx said tears still slipping down her face. She left my brothers room, I wanted to look at my brother, wishing for him to have lived but I could only see what Jinx saw, and right now she was watching my parents through the hall window, they were back from there trip and were pulling up outside in their car.  
Suddenly anger burned inside of me, I wouldn't let Jinx hurt anyone else, ever again._

_It was fun at first, when it was killing random people but now she had gone too far. I would lock her away back inside my mind like I should have done months ago. "NO! You won't hurt anyone else!" I shouted._

_  
Using all of my anger and hated for Jinx I raised the knife in her hands." What are you doing?!?!" She cried  
"Ending this" I said before pushing the knife into my stomach.  
"It's over Jinx, get out of my head!" I screamed,  
I slammed my shoulder hard into the nearby window, making the glass shatter. "No don't!" She cried but her voice was quiet and fading, she was growing weaker._

_  
I jumped from the high window, I had control once again " Goodbye Jinx" I cried, this time I spoke it and Jinx cries were only a thought inside my head, growing quieter and quieter. Closing in my eyes, a tears escaped my sapphire eyes but they weren't mine, they Jinx's, she was afraid._

_Everything stopped...there was a silence...it seemed that the world was holding it's breath...waiting. I opening your eyes, I was in darkness, standing before a large full body mirror._

_  
The mirror was beautiful, encrusted with jewels and there was a large jewelled spade at the top and a heart at the bottom. Inside the mirror first I saw myself dressed in my Jinx outfit but without make-up or a mask. Then the image change and it was me again with make-up and the mask but I could tell it was Jinx because the eyes were different, mine were  
like saphfires that shined, full of life. Jinx's were ruby red full of hate and a lust for blood and death. I feared and hated her, she felt nothing for me  
or anyone, all she wanted was to see people die and hurt. She was without guilt or remorse, nothing but evil. " Come on Ava, let me out, I'm sorry about hurting Zoey" She pleaded from inside the mirror._

_  
"JOEY!! HIS NAME WAS JOEY!!" I shouted_

_  
"Right Joey, come on Ava remember all the fun we had, please I promise I wont hurt anyone else you love" She begged placing her hands on the mirror._

_  
"No, never again. I'm not weak anymore, you're never getting out, I'm in control now Jinx. I won't be fooled by your lies!" I said determinedly._

_  
Her eyes glowed red as she snarled "Let me out! I'll get you, you little bitch! One day you'll grow weak again, you'll let your guard down and I'll be back! You can't keep me here forever! I am you! You need me!"_

_  
"You're wrong Jinx you're the weak one, I can see it in your eyes, and you're afraid and angry. Enjoy your time here, it over Jinx, I'm taking my life back" I told her._

_Suddenly everything disappeared and I gasped as a bright light hit my eyes.  
Sitting up I saw I was in a hospital room, surrounded by doctors and nurses. "What's going on?" I asked_

_  
"Ava, you have been in a coma for three weeks. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your little brother has been murdered" A doctor said  
I gave him a confused look "They don't know it was me...or Jinx as me but like hell they would believe that" I thought  
"What happened?" I asked_

_  
"The police are unsure but they say that they think someone broke into your house, murdered your brother and stabbed and pushed you from a window, that is why your here" The doctor explained to me._

_  
"I see...When can I go?" I asked_

_  
"Well your parents informed us that you had been complaining of voices in your head amongst other things, they also told us that you have been linked to previously theft and assault crimes in your neighbour hood so we see it fit for you to spend time here until we think your mentally stable" the doctor said_

_  
"WHAT!?! How would they know there never home, wait....where is here?" I asked._

_  
My eyes widened as another doctor stepped forward, his name tag read 'Dr. Jonathan Crane' and said " Arkham Asylum, I will be your doctor during your stay here"_

_  
End of flashback_

_  
_And that's how it began and ended. Jinx was locked away but at the same time so was I, in this place. Crane was my doctor then and now. Back then he used the fear toxin on me and found out about Jinx, he used that against me and many times tried to free her just to cause me more fear and pain. He found out about my brothers murder, he found out about everything. But he never told.

And now he was back, even though The Joker killed him once...or more tried and failed. "The Joker....as strange as I must sound, I kind of miss that asshole" I thought with a smile, the previous wound at either side of my face had healed. What remained there was terrible bumpy scars shaped into the image of a smile, they were swollen slightly but that would go down in a week or so, they didn't hurt as bad now.

Suddenly the door open and in walk Crane, holding a syringe containing the fear toxin.  
"No not again!" I cried, it was the same routine everyday, I would struggled but no matter what I did, it was of no use, he would still inject me. I tried to push myself away but it was so hard in that stupid straight jacket.

Crane grabbed my neck and stabbed the syringe into me. I could feel the fear toxin slowly pulsing through my veins. Suddenly Jinx appeared before me knife in hand, laying on the floor were dead bodies. Bruce's. Joey's. Anarchy's tiny cat frame. Even The Joker's?

Crane began laughing "So that's it. I was right. You have feelings for The Joker. Ha-ha! Pathetic"

"What are you talking about?!? no I don't-" I protested but finished with a terrified scream as I were suddenly thrown under water. Unable to breath. Unable to think. But unable to die. I attempted to pull myself above the water but couldn't. Suddenly everything changed back to normal. It was over. For now.

I was shaking and cold beads of sweat drip from my forehead. Crane laughed at me, shaking, huddled in the corner. Full of fear. Then he left. As usual, he would watch me suffer then leave, telling the doctors I had made no progress.

------

I laid huddled in the corner of the room shaking and crying, eyes shut tight willingly myself to die and let this ordeal be over.

Suddenly I heard the door open again," Oh no, he's come to torture me some more, why cant he just leave me to die" I thought hopelessly

I felt a presence beside me, slowly I opened your eyes and saw a man with dirty blonde hair that was fairly long with brown eyes smiling down at me. He had scars like mine on either side of his face, they were covered quiet well with concealer but I saw them never the less.

"Come on Jinxy, time to go home"


	11. Nighty night Crane

**Authors Note: Well look at this right here! I got another chapter up! I' surprised at myself AND even better news, there will be another TWO chapters up. You love me now dont you guys? REVEIW PLEASE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC universe.**

**Chapter 11**

Joker's point of view: (starting from " Hiya Puddin'!!" A high pitch voice shouted")

I hopped into the back of the van and slumped down into one the seats. Harley leapt at me, embracing me tightly, pushing her off, I said "Were going to get Jinx back, she's in Arkham, step on it!"

Harley pulled a face and climbed back into the front of the van, I rolled my eyes. Typical Harley. But really though why did I want Jinx back so bad?

"She works for me that's why, she isn't getting away that easily and plus she amuses me....yeah that's it" I thought stubbornly

One of my henchmen tossed me my purple coat, weapons and the file I had in your coat. "Err, how did you, err, get these?" I asked

"We broke into the station and snuck them out" The guy said proudly.

"AND YOU DIDNT THINK TO BUST ME OUT AS WELL?" I yelled.

Cocking my gun, I shot the guy.

"Idiots" I muttered my eyes falling on the folder.

I opened the file and saw pictures and file's with all of Ava's details on.

It read:

_Name: Ava Louise McKinley_

_Alias: Jinx ( Top secret)_

_Date of birth: 1/09/84_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 8 stone 4 pounds_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Heterosexual_

_Fear: Water/Being under water_

_Mental Disorders: Paranoia. Schizophrenia._

_Doctor: Dr. Jonathan Crane_

_Miss. McKinley was admitted to Arkham after theft and assault crimes in her neighbourhood. Also her parents saw it fit after the murder of her brother for her to be seen too due to her recent behaviour. After an evaluation it was found that she was mentally unstable and diagnosed with Paranoia and Schizophrenia. She described that there was another side of her that spoke to her and tried to control her and make her do things against her will. After many months under the care of Dr. Jonathan Crane, she was released from Arkham as a reformed character. The public were never in formed of her alias, we had hope her crimes would stop._

Now it all made sense, I finally knew the reason Ava freaked out that day in the bathroom, but one question still stayed inside my mind, what did Ava mean when she said that Jinx was back? No matter, I would find out soon enough, the thought made me chuckle. She was so much fun.

--------

The van came to a halt; breaking into Arkham more than once was strange even to a guy like me, this time it was even easier though considering all the inmates were out still running wild in the streets of Gotham. We ran inside.

------

"Guard the door" I ordered entering the medical staff room.

Harley and two henchmen stood guard outside the door, guns at the ready in case anyone came along. I went up to a sink in the corner and turned on the tap, quickly washing away my make-up and sticking my head into the water. The water turned green as the dye was washed away from my hair. I found a towel and dried my hair, pulling a doctors coat over my clothes. Looking around, I found an abandoned handbag across the room, searching through it a wide grin spread across my face. Luck was on my side today as I pulled out a small tub of concealer. I left the room when I was done and ordered Harley and the others to stand at the exit across the hall. I remember the way to the cells, so it wouldn't take me too long to find her.

-------

I easily found the patient's cells but saw someone about to come out.

Quickly I bent down and pretended to tie your shoe lace, I glanced up slightly and saw.....Crane?

"What. The. Hell? I killed him" I thought

He walked past me with an evil smirk on his face; I had to get to Ava "If that bastard hurt her I'll kill him...again. She's mine, only I can cause her pain and fear. Mine" I muttered standing back up.

I jerked forward and grabbed the door before it could close, locking me out and without the code. Breathing a gruff sigh of relief I walked through the hall, pushing doors open in an attempt to find Ava.

Then I came across a door with the name: _Patient 635, Jinx/ Ava Mckinley_

Finally I had found her!

Huddled in the corner of her padded cell, crying her eyes out. I felt - for the first time in a long time- a slight pang of sympathy for her; I didn't know how it felt to be affected by Cranes fear toxin, which is what he obviously had been using on her. I didn't know what it was like because I didn't fear anything so when he injected me, nothing happened. Life was all a joke, living in fear takes that away from you, Jonathan Crane failed to grasp that and that would be his downfall.

I stepped inside her padded cell and leant down next to her, she wasn't wearing any makeup or her mask, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy as she looked up at I. I smiled down at my broken little Jinxy and said gently "Come on Jinxy, Time to go home"

I pulled out my switchblade and slash away her straight jacket, revealing her Arkham shirt.

She gave me a confused look but then realising who I was she flung her arms around me and cried into my chest. I were confused it wasn't like her, she was weak and broken, but for some reason, this didn't amuse me. First instinct was to push her away, what she whispered next as I went to do so was " please, don't"

I felt odd at that and yet I wrapped your arms around her and held her tightly. "You came, you came back for me" She whispered

"Well I wasn't gonna leave you was I?" a smile spread across my lips as I looked into her eyes. Pulling her up roughly, I shouted "come on! Back to work!!!" She seemed confused at first.

What, she wasn't the type of person to go straight back into killing after a mental breakdown?

This made yet another smile grace my unpainted lips as I ran down the halls with her following close behind, she was still looking confused as everything had happened so fast. She truly was an odd one. But there was one person I was looking for. And I would not stop until I found him. Crane was going to pay!

Ava's point of view:

Everything was going to fast I was confused and scared. But when The Joker stopped outside Cranes office, I knew he had to suffer, I wanted him to suffer like I had suffered, fear like I had feared and feel the pain I had felt for the last fucking' month. My fear and confusion was replace with anger and blind fury followed up with hate. I stepped forward to enter his office but the Joker held me back.

"Where would the fun be in killing him right here and now ,quick and painlessly? No...We want to make him suffer, he needs to learn what pain and fear really is and were gonna show him Jinxy, you'll see"

The Joker slip quietly into Cranes office and snuck up behind him. He quietly pulled out his gun and hit him hard over the head with it using it like a club. He fell to the floor out cold with a slight "oomph" sound.

"Night Nighty Crane" The Joker taunted.


	12. Tell them or I will

**Authors Note: Helloooooo Review please! I only have one review so far, need more!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Dc Universe.**

**I owned Jinx/ Ava Mckinley, she is my own creation.**

**Chapter 12**

The Joker and I escaped Arkham with Cranes body and took him back to the warehouse. When we got there, I found my cell phone lying on the floor.

I picked it up and found I had 2 texts;

First text read: _Ava, It's Bruce; I stopped by your hotel and picked up your cat. The spare key was under the mat. Alfred is taking care of her for you while you're away. Hope you don't mind. See you soon x_

Second message: _Hey it's me again, just wanted to know when you were getting back. It's been nearly a month now and I think your cat misses you. I miss you. Text me back when you read this. Hope your ok. Bruce x_

I quickly decided to reply with: _Thank you Bruce, I really appreciated it, I miss you too, and I will see you soon. Ava x_

I put my cell back into the dress pocket. I knew I had to go home soon before people started to worry. Hearing the Joker's maniac laugh, I entered the room where his voice was coming from not too far away. I saw that inside the room laid Barbie tied to a chair, whether she was dead or alive I was unsure of. I found The Joker taking pictures of Crane tied unconscious to a chair. "Jinxy there you are. Ready to make Crane suffer?" he said with a grin, I smiled.

"Yup" I replied.

I jabbed Cranes cheek and watch with delight as he stirs and finally regained consciousness. "Ugh… What- where am I? What's going on?" He questioned. His eyes met with mine, then his glaze flicked over to The Joker. Fear filled his eyes, as it finally dawned on him he was tied to a chair in the same room as two serial killers.

"Are you afraid Crane?" The Joker taunted

I giggled childishly.

"Aw what's a matter? Does craney want his mommy?" I teased pouting.

"YOU! When I get out of here I'm going to kill you Ava" He screamed.

Myself and The Joker burst out laughing hysterically "What makes you think you're getting out of here?" The Joker said menacingly.

The Joker suddenly turned to me and grabbed me firmly by my shoulders with a big grin "Jinxy! I forgot I got you a present"

He pulled a loaded syringe out from his pocket "Thought you would like to give crow food over there, a taste of his own medicine....literally ha!" The Joker said laughing at his own joke.

I smirked and stepped up to Crane and whispering "What do you fear Crane? Dying? The monster in the closet? Dust bunnies? Well were about to find out"

I took the syringe and stabbed it into his neck forcefully injecting the fear toxin into his blood stream.

His eyes widened and he let out a terrified scream.

"What do you see?" I menacingly whispered into his ear.

He thrashed frantically as if trying to escape or release himself from his bounds. "Creatures...No! Get away!" He screamed

The Joker jumped a step nearer to Crane, which made him scream more; I step in front of him and sway my head from side to side. His shouted and screams grew. "He thinks were creatures or something" I said to The Joker.

He smirked evilly and jumped from one stop to another him front of Crane making silly noises only to scare him more. I slapped Crane around the face and waved my hands in front of him, quickly moving away and back again.

He screamed as his visions got worse, I could only imagine what horrible imagines he was seeing. Knowing this what he deserves for torturing me with the same toxin made me feel no remorse for him. The Joker skipped out of them room and left me with Crane for a moment before returning with a big bucket "What's in the bucket?" I asked,

"You'll see" He replied evilly.

He passed me the bucket. There was a sound of sloshing water before I tip it over Dr. Crane. His skin turned redraw. "Boiling water? Nice" I complimented

"Please no more! Get away from me!" Crane screamed still thrashing about.

The Joker approached Crane and snarled "Let's put a smile on that face!"

He slashed at Cranes face creating the same smile he had carved into my face and Barbie's. Speaking of the little wench she was beginning to wake up, she was alive! "Barbie you're still alive!" I squealed happily throwing my arms around her.

"Get off me you freak!" She screamed.

I pouted, "Aw didn't you miss me? Look we brought you a friend!"

She looked over at Crane screaming for mercy as the Joker taunted him only making his hallucinations of demonic creatures worse.

"Dr. Crane! Help me" She screamed

I laughed at her stupidity "how can he help you? He's tied to a fucking' chair and see us as creatures from the darkest corners of his nightmares and imagination. You stupid whore"

I punch her hard in the jaw. "Dr. Crane!" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

Turning his neck to look at her, his eyes widened "Perfect, He's terrified of her as well" I thought.

"Dr. Crane. What's wrong?" She cried.

"Get away from me! No please no!!" He shouted trashing his head about franticly.

"What have you monsters done to him?" She screamed at myself and The Joker.

"Were not monsters. Were just… ahead of the curve" The Joker said darkly

I took the switchblade from The Joker's hand and traced it across Cranes face. Blood leaked from his wounds.

"Drop dead Crane and this time stay dead" I hissed before plunging the switchblade into his chest.

He cried out in pain, it echoed throughout the room, Barbie's screams joined in in perfect unison. Moments later, his cries stop, head falling and lolling to one side. At long last he was finally dead!

I turned to Barbie; she shook with fear as I waved the blade in her face.

"My turn" The Joker said taking the knife and shoving me out of the way.

I watched with a sick glee as he murdered her "I never did catch her real name Ha!" I mumbled with a slight laugh.

Suddenly The Joker turned to me and pushed me into the wall, he pinned me against it and held the knife to my throat.

"What's gonna happen now huh? Barbie's dead. Cranes dead"

He kept me pinned to the wall with one hand and punched me with the other, kicking me in the stomach hard which caused me double over in pain but he pushed me back against the wall standing upright and pressed the blade harder into my neck.

"I don't know" I murmured

"You see I've been thinking lately. I don't like that you hide the fact that your a freak...like me, I realised something, your just like them, you have rules and you think they'll save you. But from what Jinxy? Me? Yourself? Cops? You work for me now and I'm telling you. Tell everyone who you really are...or I will" The Joker said darkly his hand grabbing my throat and squeezing it tightly

"I'm not like them. I'll never be like them" I defiantly choked out.

"Then let everyone know that Ava McKinley is the infamous Jinx or I will" He snarled

I didn't answer but looked into the Joker eyes with fear, he scared me when he was like this and he knew it. The Joker's face was blank; his eyes staring back without emotion. Suddenly he kissed me roughly, pushing me harder against the wall. His hand slid from my throat to the back of my neck, holding me there tightly so I couldn't move. But part of me didn't want to move. I kind of like it. The tingling sensation I got as his gloved finger tips stroked the back of my neck lightly, this simple movement caused so many shivers and a great pleasure to erupt within me. I kissed him back, which I felt surprised the Joker but he didn't stop; this only made him smile in the kiss and shove his tongue into my mouth. The kiss became more passionate, he pressed the switchblade into my neck hard, drawing blood, I let out a moan, it hurt but I also found it slightly pleasurable. Messed up, huh?

The Joker let out a small laugh and broke the kiss. He leant closer to me so our noses and forehead were touching.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, Goodnight Jinxy" He whispered

"Goodnight" You said breathlessly.

He released his grip on me and watched as I quickly left the room and went into my own. I fell asleep that night feeling safe and happy as ever. Crane was gone and couldn't hurt me anymore and tomorrow I would go and get my things because for now I worked with the Joker. This was my life. Whether I like it or not. But it confused me and enthralled me when I came to realise that very moment… I liked it.


	13. The truth is out

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. For some off reason wouldn't let me sign in, something about a techniqual glitch. Whatever, next chapter will be up soon and maybe another one or two today. Review please x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC Universe.**

**Chapter 13**

The sound of Guns n Roses rang out throw my room. I groaned into the lumpy pillow and quickly sat up...caller id read _Bruce_

"Ugh leave me alone!!" I complained wishing the achy pain in my body would go away.

Reluctantly I accepted the call and greeted "hey Bruce"

"Hey Ava, just wondering if your back yet"

Suddenly the Joker walked into my room without knocking, he saw me on the phone and a big smirk spread across his face." Either you tell him or I will" he mouthed

I flipped him the bird which only made him laugh, he suddenly came forwards and leapt onto me. "Get off me" I yelped

"Ava? Who are you with?" Bruce asked

"No one, just my...err… my friend...erm....Matilda....yes Matilda, she just jumped on me...she isn't all there ya know, doesn't know when she ISNT wanted" I said coldly

The Joker pouted but stayed on top of me, I tried to push him off with the one hand but he was too strong and stayed where he was." I hate you" I mouthed

"What was that, you love me!?!?" he shouted purposely

"Shut the fuck up" I yelled.

"Ava? What's going on? That sounded like a man" Bruce asked

"Nothing darling, Matilda has many manly traits, also she has a cold. Listen I'm coming home today to get my things" I glared at the Joker.

"There's something I have to tell you"

The Joker nodded approvingly, I glared at him with hate. I felt terrible knowing I had to hurt Bruce. But in my mind I knew I couldn't go through with it and hurt him like that.

"Ava what is it? You have been acting strange for ages now. What's wrong?" he asked

Tears suddenly filled your eyes, The Joker saw these and glared at me "six o'clock, meet me at the le póléa rose, I think it's called, remember you took me there on our first date and bring Anarchy, my cat"

The Joker sneered and motioned for me to end the call. I would have glared at him but I felt too upset and afraid, tears spilled from my eyes as I choked out "Bruce I have to go...I'm so sorry"

"Ava wait-" Bruce began but I had already cut the phone off.

"Good girl" The Joker said still on top of me looking quite comfortable.

"Please get off me now" I murmured,

"Aw is my little Jinxy crying because she has to hurt Brucey?" he taunted

"Just shut up" I whispered

His hand reached up and gently wiped away my tears, he stroked my cheek with the back of his gloved thumb for a few moments wordlessly. He got up that same smirk still on his face.

" I take it where off to go get my things?" I said sadly

"Mmhmm" He chimed still sounding happy, in an insane way.

I got up and followed him, a few tears still escaping my puffy red eyes. Right now I was more confused than ever. I didn't have a choice any longer; I worked for The Joker now. But still part of me wanted this...maybe even wanted him, but then I thought of Bruce and felt pangs of sadness and almost wished things could be different. Almost. Myself, The Joker, Harley and Grumpy (one of his henchmen, who you nicknamed Grumpy because he always seems to be in a bad mood) hopped into the van and proceeded to drive to the hotel I had been staying at. When I arrived I stormed out of the van and marched up to my room, The Joker, Harley and Grumpy following behind cautiously making securely sure they weren't spotted. When we got there I pulled the spare key from under the mat, mentally thanking Bruce for leaving it there.

The lock clicked and the door open. My eyes scanned every inch of the room. Taking in every detail, everything from the dark walls to Anarchy's old food bowl resting on top of the sofa as usual. I went into the walk-in closet, the guys following, staring around the room in awe. Harley began helping me put my clothes into suitcases. Grumpy found and opened the weapons draw and gasped "hey Boss, look at this. She has better weapons than us"

The Joker went over and looked into the weapons draw, laughing slightly as my weapons… Knives, Guns, Grenades, Small bombs, poisonous gases ECT... "Cute" he said simply before leaving the closet, most likely to look around my room.

"Jackpot" Grumpy said greedily

He pulled out huge wads of cash from another drawer " hey! Hands off, that's mine" I shouted pulling the money from his hands and stuffing it into a duffel bag. Once everything was packed ( in all three suitcases and a duffel bag) Harley and Grumpy waited outside while I took one last look around the apartment, I let out a sad sigh.

" Why do you care so much about all of this...about _him_?" The Joker asked appearing next to me as I stared at a picture of me and Bruce together. "I don't know, I guess it's just the change. It's not everyday a person goes from committing petty crimes, having a millionaire boyfriend and living' the high life to working for one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham" I told him with a slight chuckle.

The Joker took the picture from my hands and placed it face down on the table. "You'll learn to accept it, maybe even like it" he said with a smile.

I smiled back and replied "Maybe"

Turning away from him, I walked back into the walk-in closet, making sure nothing had been left behind. The only thing I suppose I left behind was my old life. I looked at myself in the mirror; I was still wearing the red and green dress, which was by now filthy and tattered. Without any makeup, but still dressed as Jinx I saw myself as I truly was, Ava, I saw Ava and felt whole almost happy and complete. I wished hard that Jinx wouldn't appear and taunt me and thankfully she didn't, the only change to the image before me was when The Joker came up behind me and wrapped his arms round the front of my waist and rested him head on the top of mine. I kind of liked what I saw in the mirror, as strange as that seemed to me, it was true and yet confusing at the same time " You gonna miss all this?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was all I had left after my parents bought me off" I sighed.

He licked his lips and said childishly " normal lives are over rated anyways, where's the fun being wined and dined every night by Bruce fucking' Wayne? When you could be blowing stuff up with me!"

I laughed slightly but in my mind it really made me think how different the two were, on one hand there was Bruce Wayne, rich bachelor, every girls dream guy but on the other hand there was The Joker, Gotham most wanted madman who blew up banks and hospitals for fun....To any normal girl it would have been an easy choice to make on which one they would rather be with. But then why to me did it seem like the hardest decision in the world? I felt slightly grateful I didn't have a choice in the matter, I suppose it was then I realised I couldn't hurt Bruce like that with the truth.

He wasn't ready for there truth. Or maybe I just wasn't ready to accept the truth. At the back of my mind I could hear Jinx's evil laugh. Calling to me. Taunting me. Tempting me.....

------

Time check. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 5:34 pm. Not long now. I had straightened my hair, put on a long black dress and some black heels. I slowly walked into the main part of the warehouse and looked down nervously, avoiding Harley, the Joker's henchmen, and The Joker himself. Apparently they would be accompanying me to the restaurant and when the time was right they would blow it up. I heard his men whistled at me, only to be silenced by a glare from The Joker. I looked up and saw everyone dressed...well...normally… except all his men had clown masks on, no surprise Grumpy wore an angry clown mask, and Harley had her Harlequin hat and makeup and mask on.

The Joker didn't have any make-up on which surprised me. His scars were covered well with makeup, as were my own, no one would be able to tell unless they look really closely which for that I was thankful. But whatever, it was now time to go anyways.

I hopped into the back of the van, followed by four of his henchmen, Joker, whilst Harley drove with another one of his goons in the front. I sat in the corner as far away from his creepy henchmen as I could, he was laughing; The Joker came and sat next to me. He placed his arm around me but I shook it off and moved away. He scooted closer smirking at my coldness and discomfort. "You look beautiful by the way toots" He whispered so only I could hear.

"Yeah right and your not a compulsive liar" I retorted back, not used to compliments from him or. well anyone except Bruce as a matter of fact. He laughed slightly and didn't reply

Part of me wanted to believe him, it made my heartbeat just that little bit faster to hear him say something like that but I knew there was no way he meant it. So I quickly ignored the slight change in my heart beat as he teased "careful you might hurt my feelings"

"Were here guys!!" Harleys high pitch voice called.

I rushed out of the van and practically ran into the restaurant, not looking back at the group of wanted criminals behind me.

I found Bruce sitting at a table near the corner of the room, his eyes lit up as he saw me "Ava, I've missed you so much"

I walked over and hugged him tightly, Bruce kissed me tenderly on the lips. I almost frowned.

It was nothing liked The Jokers kiss, the exact opposite even. The Joker's kissed was rough and gentle all at the same time while Bruce's was soft and light.

"hi" I mumbled quietly sitting down across from him.

Suddenly someone came and sat at the table nearest to where myself and Bruce were sat. I ignored it as Bruce said "so where have you been Ava? I've been worried sick"

Panic rushed through me. Hardly able to believe all the emotions and feelings I felt right now I nervously replied "I told you with my friend Matilda"

The person on the next table snorted with laughter quietly. My eyes widened; something clicked in my messed up mind causing me to realize. The person who had sat down, I knew who it was!

"I see" Bruce said obviously not believing me.

"How's Anarchy?" I asked

"Ask her" Bruce said with a smile.

He gently lifted a ball of fur up of his lap, I laughed seeing Anarchy uncurl from her tight ball and lift her head up curiously, seeing me she purred happily and leapt across the table and into my loving arms. "Oh Annie I've missed you so much" I cried, receiving funny looks from nearby tables, all except one.

The Joker watched as I hugged Anarchy and strokes her soft brown and black fur.

"Thank you Bruce" I said gratefully

I caught The Jokers gazed but looked away quickly when I realized he was watching my every move.

I sighed and looked at Anarchy who was still happily purring as I stroked her, clearly ecstatic to be reunited with me.

"Listen Ava, what's going on? You have been acting strange for a while now and I'm really worried." Bruce asked reaching out and gently taking my hand.

I gripped his hand tightly as I felt The Joker glare on Bruce and myself.

Tears threatened to fall again. I nearly laughed realising I cried a lot more lately." Bruce, I…I...I'm so sorry" I stammered.

A few tears fell onto Anarchy's beautiful fur; she glanced up at me and meowed, sensing my sadness and fear.

"Ava… What is it? Tell me" Bruce asked

"Get on with it" I heard The Joker snarl quietly

"I. I'm not who you think I am Bruce. There are things about me you don't know" I mumbled quietly.

"Then tell me" Bruce replied

"You don't understand" I managed to say through the tears.

"Ava…" Bruce soothed gripping my hand tighter.

"I can't do this" I nearly shouted before releasing Bruce's hand, placing Anarchy on the table; I ran into the women bathroom away from all their piercing stares.

I hid inside one of the cubicles and fell to the floor, thankful the bathroom was empty as I let the tears flow freely from my sapphire eyes messing up my makeup.

I cried as I thought of Bruce's concerned face, The Joker's glare, everything.

I couldn't do it.

No matter how insane, twisted and whatever I was.

I couldn't find it in myself to tell Bruce, I was the wanted murderer named Jinx.

Suddenly I heard the bathroom door crash open. The cubicle door was yanked open and there stood a furious Joker. He glared down at me like I was nothing. He pulled me roughly up by my arm. That would cause a nasty bruise. I yelped in shock and pain as he flung me against the door and pressed his body against mine. I didn't want looked at him due to the shame I felt.

" You just couldn't do it could you Jinxy" he hissed

I didn't say a word as his grip tightened on my arms, I looked up at his face and saw his scars were perfectly covered and he looked well...normal, he was really good-looking even. He was smiling, I gave him a confused look, and he leant down and whispered "I can see your scars"

I shivered, he breath tickling my neck.

Sensing this he pressed him warm lips against my neck and kissed there processing upwards until he came to my lips where he stopped and rested his forward against my own.

"Were very alike, you and I, both freaks with one difference. You can feel love, compassion and all those other useless and annoying emotions and I...I…" but he stopped.

It seemed he couldn't bring himself to say that he couldn't… but his face showed emotion, for the first time I could tell what he was thinking, he _could _feel emotion, but it confused him and myself. How and what was he feeling? Right now maybe?

Joker sighed and rested his forehead against my own "What do you do to me Ava?" he said before pressing his lips against mine in a simple kiss. I gently kissed him back unable to control myself. He slid his tongue into my mouth; I felt my heart rate get faster as the kiss became more intense. His hands fell from my shoulders and rested on my hips.

"Excuse me, Ava are you ok in there?" Bruce's voice called from outside the bathroom door.

I pulled away from the Joker and looked into his dark brown eyes pleading silently with him; not to make me do this.

" One more chance to tell him Ava or I will" The Joker warned

I nodded before turning around and opening the door."Shit my scars" I cursed out loud.

The Joker tossed me some concealer from his pocket.

"Do you always carry that with you?" I remarked

"Shut up and put it on" he snapped but he betrayed a guilty smirk.

I quickly covered up my scars and was about to leave the bathroom but realised it would look strange if The Joker walked out of the women's bathroom straight after me.

"Wait about five minutes before coming out" I said quietly before quickly leaving the bathroom.

I grabbed Bruce's arm and went and sat down again. "Sorry…" I mumbled

"Ava tell me what's wrong, I'm really worried about you, Are you in some kind of trouble?" He questioned

I remained silent, unable to look him in the eye. I froze as I heard The Joker sit back down at the table nearest to us. His gaze once again completely on me.

"I…I… Bruce I want you to know I care about you a lot and if there was some other way…" I stammered

I heard the Joker sigh in frustration and slam his hands on the table loudly before getting up again and marching off somewhere. I turned and watched as he walked into the men's bathroom.

I looked back at Bruce, he had so many questions still, I saw them burning in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bruce" I murmured

"Your in troubles aren't you Ava? Please tell me I can help" He said

"I'm beyond help now. Bruce. The thing is, I'm not who you think I am...I'm-"

But I was cut off by the sound of gun fire. People began to run as far away from the gun shot as they could, I watched in horror as a waiter fell to the floor dead. The people in the restaurant ran to the corner I and Bruce were at. They huddled together like frightened lambs to the slaughter.

I saw Harley, Grumpy and the rest enter; The Joker slowly approached from across the room clad in his usual attire. His face was plastered wit fresh makeup, a grin playing on his lips.

"Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I have a surprise for you all" He shouted.

His eyes locked with mine and he glared - I stared at him, begging him not to do with but he ignored my silent pleas.

"She," he pointed at me

"Is Jinx"

The whole crowd gasped in unison, immediately all eyes were on me. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me but it didn't.

Bruce looked at me, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion " Ava...what's he talking about? Tell me it's not true please"

"Bruce I'm so sorry" I pleaded

"I don't believe it. No Ava, you wouldn't do that. You're not a killer. No" He shouted in disbelief

The Joker approached us both, the crowd of people back away leaving myself, Bruce and The Joker standing face to face.

"Afraid its true Brucey...Your little erm...girlfriend" He began snorting with laughter.

"She works for me… Ava McKinley is Jinx. Bet ya didn't see that coming' did ya" he said before bursting into his trademark cruel laughter.

Bruce shook his head franticly, he looked down at me. "Ava, he's lying isn't he? Please Ava tells me he's lying. Your not a killer your not" he pleaded.

The Joker grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I fell into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me so I couldn't move. I knew this wasn't an act of comfort, it was an act of possession.

" Let her go, you scum" Bruce shouted

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I don't think so Wayne. Like I said she works for me now" The Joker said wagging his finger.

Within seconds he had a gun pointed at my head.

Anarchy scampered towards the front of the crowd hissing and spitting at The Joker.

" Ssssh sshh girl come here Anarchy, its ok" I soothed breaking free from his grasp. She ran to me, picking her up, I stroked her; she calmed down and glared at the Joker. I looked back at Bruce, who held his hand out to me, pleading to me to come back to him.

"I'm sorry Bruce" I said feeling the gun press tighter against your head again.

"Ava no!" He shouted about to grabbed me but he was pulled back by two men in the crowd.

"Goodbye" I whispered as I was dragged away by the Joker.

He suddenly turned around and said loudly "Oh and by the way. You're all about to be blown sky high! There's another surprise for ya. I'm full of em tonight" The Joker laughed manically.

"Ava, I love you!" Bruce shouted

I wished so much that I could say it back but if I did it wouldn't be meant and I would only be lying to myself and to Bruce.

He watched helplessly as The Joker dragged me away.

"Let her go you freak"

"Who's he kidding? You're just as much a freak as me, aren't you Jinxy? Now watch the fireworks" The Joker mumbled once we all were outside safely away from the restaurant.

"Please no. Don't you'll kill him" I cried

"That's the idea" The Joker hissed darkly.

His eyes widened as the building exploded, a sick plastered on his painted face. Windows smashed and walls crumbled with a loud exploding sound, screams filled the air.

In the fire light, the look on his face as the building went up in flames scared me; I pulled away from him suddenly terrified of the man before me. I stared at the burning building and shook my head "this is all my fault"

The Joker wrapped one arm around my waist and placed the other hand over my heart.

"Your heart is just as black as mine now Ava. This is your fault, remember that"

His insane laughter echoed through my mind. He was right and now Bruce was dead and it was all my fault. "Please forgive me Bruce" I whispered.


	14. Fury and old friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dc Universe**

**Chapter 14**

The human mind. What is it? Really? A void between two worlds that can so easily be broken and bent. Smashed like glass and broken like a heart or a cage, that one would hide away there deepest thoughts and secrets. My mind was where I contained part of myself. Jinx. She called to me, appeared before me. Tempting, teasing, haunting and laughing. The need to let her take over and seek revenge on the Joker grew stronger. It was his fault Bruce dead and his fault I bore the same scar's as him as a reminder of who I was, or so Jinx told me. But I blamed myself, knowing if I had never accepted Joker's help that night I kidnapped Barbie, none of this would have happen. Or maybe, it would have just in a different time, place and most defiantly in a different way. Whether or not I was alive or dead, the world would have eventually found out that Ava McKinley was Jinx.

I was snapped from my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Yup she's ok" Grumpy said.

I looked around the room and saw everyone seated either on the floor, sofa on a chair. Surrounding a small television. I was seated in between The Joker and Grumpy, Harley latched onto Joker's arm like a lost puppy. The new came on. My eyes widened as I saw the bodies of the people that were caught in the explosion of the restaurant last night.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared on the screen, hooked up to wires and on an oxygen .He was alive! I glanced at the heart monitor on the screen. He was alive, but barely. I sighed with relief, as though a heavy weight had been taken from my shoulders, I smiled slightly, thankful Bruce was still alive, no matter how he felt towards me now. Knowing he would most likely hate me meant nothing, as long as he was alive.

The Joker saw the small smile on my face, he could tell what I was thinking instantly.

"Well we'll soon change that, Bruce wont be so lucky next time" he thought out-loud.

I pretended not to have heard; despite the fact my heart dropped like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly a reporter appeared on screen and began his New's report.

"_At 8:00 pm last night, the __le póléa róse restaurant was blown up by The Joker and his new accomplices, the new villain on the scene, Jinx. Witness who survived the explosion and doctors at Arkham have provided us with information on the real identity of Jinx. Ava McKinley daughter of millionaire Christian McKinley, owner of McKinley Enterprise has been confirmed as the masked criminal._

_Twice sent to Arkham, Miss McKinley was diagnosed with paranoia and __Schizophrenia, it is believed the young woman has multiple personalities. She is armed and very dangerous, we would advise anyone with information on her to come forward._

_Lt. Jim Gordon has assured us that she will be caught. As of now Ava McKinley, A.K.A Jinx, is one of Gothams most wanted. There will be a full report on Jinx tonight. Where her friends and family reveal the true story behind this mass murderer. Also-"_

With a loud crash, the television screen smashed into a million pieces. I kicked at the screen repeatedly until the smug face of that reporter was gone. My breathing was heavy from the anger I felt at the news media, at my family and so-called friends. At everything! They would pay, they all would pay.

" Boss! She just killed the only TV we have in this joint" Grumpy complained.

I turned to him, my whole body shaking in fury " ., you grumpy ass fool, unless you want one hundred grenades shoved down your throat and all fired off at once followed by a purple rocket up your ass. Shut up! " I yelled.

The Joker laughed at my fury.

"Is this the real side of you were finally seeing Ava? I kind of like it " he taunted

I glared at him with pure hatred.

"Shut up clown" I snapped before storming off to my room.

I grabbed the black trench coat and wiped off your make-up. I decided I would go and buy some paint and let my anger out on your room walls, until the real fun began later when I would get the chance to crash that little report on me and ruin _the true story behind this mass murderer. _I laughed out loud as I looked at my appearance in the new mirror. No make-up, scars showing, normal .

I marched out of my room, past Joker and the rest.

" Where do you think your going?" The Joker yelled

"Out!" I screamed before slamming the door shut behind me. It swung on its hinges before falling off completely.

I heard The Joker sighed in frustration "Ugh! And people say I'm crazy. Grumpy, Trek, Skid. Fix the door" he ordered.

"Aren't we gonna go after her Puddin?" Harley asked The Joker.

"No, she'll be back" He said with a smirk.

--------

Meanwhile, I was rushing through the streets of Gotham in search of a paint store.

I found one and stormed in. The shopkeeper looked up at me, she realised who I was and opened her small mouth to scream.

"Don't bother girly. I aint' gonna hurt you, I just want some red and green paint" I snapped

She shakily turned away and grabbed two tins of red and green painted from the shelves behind her before placing them nervously on the counter.

"How much?" I muttered

"Huh? Your not gonna steal them?" She said quietly confused

"Do you want me to steal them?" I hissed

"No! That's $30" She hurried

I slammed the money on the counter and ran out of the shop, paint cans in hand. People stared in horror when they saw me; not all of them realized who I was, a few were just repulsed by the terrible scars. I ignored and carried on as fast as I could, the last thing I needed was the police on my back.

I managed to get back to the warehouse without any problems. To be honest I knew that if anyone tried to stop me they wouldn't be going home with all there limbs in tact. Anger pulsed through my entire body, never before had I felt the need to let Jinx out and show the world how cruel I could really be.

I stormed into the warehouse and snapped at everyone "I'll be in my room"

"What's with the paint cans?" I heard someone mumble.

Slamming my room door shut, I pulled the closet, desk and bed away from the walls. Yanking open the paint cans, I suddenly realised you didn't have a paint brush." Paint brush! I need a paint brush!!!" I screamed crazily, running out of the room.

"Hurry up, Get off your asses and get me a paint brush" I shouted at the Jokers henchmen.

They rushed up and ran around the warehouse looking for a paintbrush. If I hadn't been to angry I would have been surprised they listened to me.

Finally one of them came rushing back and handed me a large paint brush.

"It's about time! Thanks" I snapped loudly before retreating back to my room.

"Is she always like this when she gets mad?" I heard someone ask.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" I shouted back to him.

They heard a loud thud of your room door being shut, and then there was an awkward silence, strangely though The Joker had a smirk on his face.

_**SPLAT**_

Green painted covered the first wall of my room, splattering my face. I pressed the brush against the wall and began doing long strokes up and down the wall. When I had finished painting one wall green I proceeded to paint another wall red, then green, then red again. With each wall newly painted my anger slowly fading. Until I felt happy at my work. Pushing the closet against a green wall, with what red paint was left, I painted it completely red. Then painted the desk green. Soon everything except the bed (which had red and green striped sheets on, ironically) was painted green and red.

The floor was a dark green and I was tempted to paint the carpet but that would just be strange even by my standards. So I decided to have some fun with the remaining paint. I walked past everyone who was still sat talking and playing cards, there eyes following me as I stood by the door, covered in paint. I smirk and called "Harley! Harley come quick look!"

She raced over and looked outside " I don't see nothing'" She said but finished with a shock scream as I pushed her roughly outside.

Quickly I placed the two paint cans above the door and opened it pushed the door open with an angry look on her face only to be replaced by a good dose of red and green paint all over her body. She screamed in frustration and lunged for me only to slip on the puddle of paint on the floor. I stepped back and admired my work. I burst into insane laughter as Harley glared at me, her eyes full of hatred.

"You have a little paint on you Harl" I mocked clutching my stomach, which ached from the laughter.

Joker and his henchmen laughed at what I had done. But Harley didn't look so amused.

"MISTA J!!! Look what she did!" She wined

He didn't reply just continued laughing. Pleased with myself, I headed off for a shower.

--------

I stepped into the steamy shower, I felt calm and yet excited about the fun I would have tonight. My thoughts drifted to the people who had been my closest friends. Lucy. Brittany and Ace. Ace was my best friend; she knew about my time in Arkham and that my mind was a little… off balanced. But she never knew I was Jinx. I wondered how she would have reacted when she found out and what she would say tonight.

"Guess where gonna find out" I thought happily washing my hair, watching the painted go down the drain.

About half an hour later, I stepped out of the shower, I felt completely fine now, no longer wishing to brutally murder and disembowel everything in my sight.

I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom. Across the hall was my room, I entered and walked over to the closet. The room reeked of paint. It made me slightly dizzy.

Giggling I picked out my undergarments and clothes for tonight. I decided upon my half red, half green skinny jeans and a matching halter top and stilettos. After putting the clothes on, I blow dried my hair and straightened it.

About to put the make-up on, I stopped and saw Jinx standing next to me.

" What do you want now?" I snapped

"Look at what he's done to our pretty face" Jinx whispered.

She circled me like a predator stalking its pray.

"I told you....kill him before he kills you." she said referring to the Joker.

"Shut up Jinx....Everything is perfect now I don't need you. I'll never let you out again" I replied calmly.

"Oh but you see, you did let me out again. Want to you knows I escaped that damn mirror?" She asked

I nodded curiously; she laughed slightly and said "It was because you grew weaker Ava, you grew. Feelings for _him"_

_"_Who?" I asked confused

"Oh come on Ava isn't it obvious?" She yelled

"Bruce…" I murmured sadly

Jinx laughed manically "No! Not Bruce Joker..."

My heart pounded, she was right. I cared for that murdering clown just as much as I cared for Bruce. I sighed sadly. Or was it happily? I could never tell these days.

"Kill him Ava...he's made you weak. Kill him before he kills you" She whispered into my ear.

" Go away" I hissed

Jinx grinned " as you wish"

And just like that she was gone...for now.

I began applying my makeup and peered at the time on my cell phone. That stupid report about me would be starting soon.

---------

"Can we go now?" I wined excitedly.

"Feeling better?" The Joker inquired with a grin.

"Yep. Come on!! I want to go see my friends!" I cried jumping up and down.

"Jesus you're like a child" The Joker moaned before walking out of the warehouse with his henchmen, I ran out in front of them.

"Where's Harley?" I let out a cruel laugh

"Washing that paint off" Grumpy snapped

"Ha-ha oops" I muttered innocently

Everyone hopped into the van and off we went, to Gotham news station.

"Joker...." I chimed

He looked at me and snapped "What?"

I smiled sweetly and asked "Pleases if I ask nicely can one of my friends join the team?"

He rose an eyebrow at me "What makes you think anyone of them will want to associate with you now they know about all this?"

I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Let's just say you have never met my best friend Ace"

"Alright…but what do I get in return?" he said evilly

I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Happy?" I asked innocently.

"No" He said clearly disappointed

I laughed but seeced when the van stopped abruptly throwing me into The Joker.

"Can't keep your hands off me" He teased

I pushed him off and shot him a disgusted look, "gross, don't make me puke"

He pouted before shoving me out of the van.

I pulled a knife out of my pocket and held it tightly as his henchmen threw the doors of the new station open guns blazing. I jumped excitedly as I saw my friends and parents sitting on a sofa talking to that annoying reporter behind a desk. They all turned and stared wide eyes at me and The Joker entering the building together.

" Lucy! Brittany! Ace!" I cried

Ace's face lit up, she jumped up as I ran over to her. I jumped up onto the stage and hugged her tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She cried a great smile on her face.

" Sorry, I just... didn't know how you would react" I said shamefully.

She hugged me tightly again.

Lucy and Brittany watched in shock and disgust.

The camera was pointed at me and Ace hugging. Joker's men picked up Brittany, Lucy and both my parents and held them tightly so they couldn't escape.

"What do you think you are doing?" The reporter yelled standing up from his seat behind his desk.

One of the Joker's masked clowns came up behind him and grabbed him.

"What Mister? I only came to see my family and friends" I teased pouting.

"So...ladies and Gentleman" The Joker said point his gun at each of my friends and parents.

"What is the true story behind my little Jinxy?" he said

None of them answered.

"Lucy. Now you know my secret what do you think of me?"

She looked up at me with fear burning in her eyes. " Lucy, it's me Ava, I'm not gonna hurt you silly" I chimed ruffling her hair.

"Ava… why are you working with The Joker? This isn't you. Please don't hurt us" She pleaded

"Why would I do that?" I asked curious as to why she would think that.

"Because. Because you're like him! You're...your-" She cried

"A freak! Is that it?" I yelled

She looked away from me. I looked at the Joker "You know, it's very hurtful when people wont look at you"

He nodded; his expression was like no-shit-Sherlock. I turned to Brittany " and you?" I snarled

"Ava! you crazy bitch! How could you! I hate you. I can't believe ever hung out with a freak like you" She screamed

I grabbed her neck and held the knife tightly against her throat." Is that what you think? eh? Do ya? That little Ava is crazy? I'll show you fucking' crazy!" I yelled before hitting her and drawing a little blood from her neck with my knife. Brittany screamed in pain, causing a slight giggle to escape my painted lips.

I drew back and step aside as the Joker approached them, licking his lips as usual.

" Well hello ladies"

I turned away, there screams ringing through the building. Ace looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Ace" I apologized

"Ava, its ok! I don't hate you. In fact I…ugh…wanted to ask you something" he said nervously

"What?" I asked

"Can I join your team? I really missed you Ava, it's been no fun without you and well working with the Joker seems kind of cool" She said

See! that's why Ace is your best friend, she always understood that I had a...strange side shall we say even though she didn't know what or exactly how strange. Even now she wanted to stick by me no matter what and was even willing to join the team. She even WANTED to!

I hugged her happily "Ace, you're the best. Of course you can! Ooh this is gonna be so much fun!"

"Hey boss!" I yelled motioning for the Joker to come over here.

He walked over whilst putting his bloody switchblade away, I put my arm around Ace "Joker, meet Ace, Ace, meet The Joker" I introduced

She gave him a slight wave and said quietly "hey"

"I've got to say Jinxy, you've shocked me. When you said you knew of one of you're… Ugh so called friends who would like to join our team, I didn't think you were serious" he said

"So she can stay with me?" I asked happily

He nodded; Ace and I squealed happily and jumped up and down like school kids again.

" Thank you Thank you!!" I repeated

"Come with me Jinxy" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the stage.

I saw the bodies of Lucy and Brittany lying in a bloodied heap on the sofa, both my parents looked on at me in fear and disgust.

" Are you proud of me now Daddy!?!" I screamed

"Am I good enough now Mother?"

They glared at me and mother spat "You're no daughter of ours"

I sighed and turned watching as The Joker spoke to the camera, which was still filming everything " Awww, see what you people have done. You have upset my little Jinxy. Something must be done about this. So… Were gonna play a little game"

"Were gonna play hide and seek. Batman has one hour to find hostage one, Jinxy's daddy. Hostage two, Jinxy's mummy and finally hostage three, this reporter guy, if Batman doesn't find them within the hour, they ' better Jinxy?" the Joker said

I nodded and stuck my tongue out at the camera, before turning to my parents and shouting " How do ya like me now?!?!"

" See? She's feeling better already!"

The Joker laughed loudly, my laughter followed before the camera stopped filming.

All of Gotham would be watching this within seconds including the Batman.

Let the game begin.


	15. My best friend Ace

**Authors Note: I have a special surprise for you, my lovely readers! There will be two new chapters up today! Yes, thats right, two!!! Enjoy people. Review please xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dc Universe.**

**Chapter 15**

Here's a little background on Ace;

Ace's real name is Georgia Sparrow, she is the same age as Ava, and the two have known each other since they were little kids. Ace has short black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. There best friends but Ava never told Ace about her time in Arkham or that she was Jinx. Ace is slightly crazy and admires Jinx's work.

Now that she knows her best friend is Jinx, she has joined the team but has yet to receive a new identity. She doesn't really know the risk she is taking and what she is leaving behind but she doesn't care as long as she is with her best friend Ava.

----------------

Hostage one, my dad, West of Gotham, old toy factory.

Hostage two, my mom, East of Gotham, large Joke shop.

Hostage three, reporter guy, South of Gotham, chemical factory.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Time was running out.

Not long until they all go BOOM!

I drove Ace back to the Joker's hideout. Whilst he and his men went and set the bombs and hostages in place.

"Ava, will you make me look like you? please oh please oh please" she begged.

I laughed at her and nodded before pulling her into my room and sitting her down at the desk. Before her was a large mirror, Ace looked at her reflection in the mirror and then at me, watching as I went over and pulled a huge makeup kit out from under the bed.

"Whoa Ava where did you get that?" She asks in astonishment.

"Stole it off Harley "I absentmindedly muttered throwing the heavy kit onto the desk.

Ace jumped a little. "Nervous?" I asked

"Yeah, but I'm excited too" she squealed

"Don't be nervous Ace; I was nervous when I first started working for him. But its cool, just watch out. He's slightly bi-polar ha-ha" I laughed.

---------

First I dyed Ace's hair bright pink, then I applied white make-up to her face, pink eyeshadow,black eyeliner and pink lipstick. Then I painted a little spade onto her left cheek and painted her nails pink."Ok Ace come and pick what you want to wear" I said,

She got up and skipped over to the closet.

" Wow Ava your close are so cool" She gasped admiring all of the customized clothes.

"Thanks, I made most of them" I said shyly

Ace picked out a pink corset and ballerina skirt "You really love pink don't you?" I said laughing as she put on her new outfit and threw on some pink pumps.

" Yup. Ooooh Ava thank you, I look so rad" She exclaimed happily hugging me tightly.

"No problem, come on pick your choice of weapon. My personal favourite is my trusty switchblade" I replied

As she searched through the closet for a weapon. Anarchy crawled out from under the covers of the bed. She meow sleepily.

"Hey girl. Remember Ace?" You said picking Anarchy up and bring her over to Ace.

Anarchy meow happily as Ace pulled out a large gun." Whoa come to momma" She cheered hugging the gun.

"Anarchy, I haven't seen you in ages" She squealed noticing Anarchy, she stroked her fur lovingly before jumping onto my bed still staring in awe at the gun in her hands. I sat next to her and asked "have you ever killed anyone before?"

She dropped her smile and shook her head "It's ok Ace, the fist few times you might feel bad but in time, another kill is well. Another kill"

She smiled again and spoke " Thanks Ava I wont let you down. So I take there are a few things you have been keeping from me. Spill."

I sighed and began to tell her everything from Jinx., Dr. Crane, the murder of my little brother. I told her everything even about my kisses with The Joker.

She listened intently, gasping and nodding every so often in shock and amazement. There was a short silence when I had finished, but it was soon broken by Ace saying " Ava, I never knew. I'm so sorry, if you would have only told me, I might have been able to help you"

I smiled at my best friend and gave her a one armed hug, the other arm still stroking Anarchy who was curled up on the bed playing with a lose bit of string.

" I would have told you Ace, but I was afraid of how you would react, seriously how many people say to there best friend ' oh by the way, I'm a mass murderer working with the Joker, oh and also I hear voices in my head' you know Ace? It's crazy"

Ace nodded understanding but then a big grin grazed her lips " So you and The Joker huh?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Oh don't come with that Ava, you both clearly like each other" She said nudging me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at her a small smile playing on my lips.

"Ace, listen to yourself. He is a psychopath, sociopath, paranoid, murdering whatever he is! And I'm...I'm just crazy me"

"Then your perfect for each other" She said throwing her arms in the air.

"You're making no sense" I groaned

"I don't have to make sense to you, you're my best friend" She said childishly.

Suddenly the room door open and in walk Harley.

"Hi Harley, listen I'm sorry about earlier, I was just extremely pissed off" I said sincerely...well half sincerely.

She sighed "Its ok. Who's that?" Harley asked

I motioned for her to come and sit. She did so and I told her everything that had happened and that Ace was now working for The Joker.

Whilst I all talked, Harley, Ace and myself all bonded more even though could tell Harley still didn't like me much.

Soon Harley left, leaving me and Ace alone to talk.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Ace asked randomly

"Ok aren't we a little old for this game?" I said

"Nah, you're never too old for this game. Now truth or dare?" She asked

"Truth" I smirked

"Do you like the Joker?" She asked

"I could have guessed that one was coming...well...I… ugh… Kind of." I said blushing like a teenager.

"Awww Ava has a crush on-"

"Eat pillow!" I yelled before shoving a pillow into her mouth. I nearly rolled off the bed laughing at the priceless look on her face. She spat the pillow out and glared at me, a smile playing on her pink lips."Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare!" She replied challengingly

"Hmm...You have to make out with Harley" I said smirking evilly

"Easy" Ace stated before jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

After a few moments I heard Harley scream " What are you doing?!?!" then Ace came back in and sat beside me on the bed a big smirk on her face.

"Piece of cake" She boasted

-----

"Truth or dare?" Ace asked

"Dare" I replied

She thought for a moment before replying " I dare you dance seductively using that chair"

"Oh come on Ace, you know I can't dance...not like that anyway" I whined

"Go on, dance for me slave" She mocked shoving me of the bed

.

I stuck my tongue out at her before grabbing the chair and turning on my stereo. Pussycat dolls-beep began. "Oh my stars. How cliché? All I need now is an audience." I laughed.

"Just dance clown girl" Ace commanded laughing as I began swaying my hips.

---------

I threw the chair to the other side of the room, did a flip and struck a pose, my arm high in the air, the other by my side. I panted, clearly out of breath.

Suddenly I heard clapping from the door. My heart nearly stopped beating when I saw The Joker and five of his henchmen standing at the door! They were clapping and whistling. My jaw dropped.

" Please tell me you guys weren't watching that" I begged

"Afraid so Jinxy" The Joker sneered.

" This is all so cliché" I muttered

"That was hot!" One of his men shouted.

I glared at them all and marched over to my bed, pick up Ace's gun and aimed it at them " You have five seconds to leave unless you would like you brains to be added to the paint on my wall" I threatened.

The Joker and his men left still laughing.

I turned to Ace pointing the gun at her "If you weren't my best friend you would be so dead right now" I snarled

"Awww Jinx's embarrassed" Ace teased.

The Joker came abruptly back into the room and ordered "Come on. I figured since there your parents and that guy was doing a report about you, you could do the honours of blowing them up"

Myself and Ace followed him silently out of the room. We entered the main part of the warehouse where I found there was a new TV. The one I broke was lying in a pathetic heap in the corner. One of the Joker henchmen handed me the detonator and slowly I reached down and pressed it.

A distant explosion could be heard.

It was done.

"Quick turn on the news! "

Ace turned on the news and the image before me made a smile form on my painted lips.

Three separate images of burning buildings.

One body was being dragged out of a burning building by The Batman.

The news lady rushed to the scene and asked the paramedic "What's the verdict?"

"He's still alive. Barely. But he has been covered in many chemicals. Were unsure of how…mentally…stable he will be when he recovers" The doctor told the news lady.

" Ladies and Gentlmen,our very own Jack Rider is still alive.I'm sorry to say the other two weren't so lucky. Rest assured Gotham,The Joker and Jinx will be brought to justice until then I wish Jack Rider a speedy recovery. Goodnight and god bless Gotham"

Sorrow rushed through me, I hated my parents but still they raised me. Ha-ha! And look how I turned out.

The sorrow quickly left and was replaced with happiness.

Nothing could go wrong now because well... everything was already fucked up.

I jumped up and down happily clapping my hands.

Life was a joke, my dear sweet dead parents never understood that but now they reseaved the ultimate punch line. Death.


	16. The Jokers scars and a kidnapping

**Authors Note: Stay tuned for more chapters!!! Review please x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC Universe.**

**Chapter 16**

I awoke the next morning with Ace sprawled half way off the bed and Anarchy sleeping just over my head.

Slowly I sat up and placed Anarchy gently on my pillow. Leaving her and Ace where they were, I quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before going into the main part of the warehouse. I saw The Joker sitting alone watching TV about to eat a piece of toast.

"No wait don't do that!" I shouted rushing up to him.

"What? why not?" he eyed the toast warily.

I pulled it from his hand and bit the toast " the toast told me to do it"

Quickly finishing it off I sat down next to him.

" That was my toast" he growled

"And now its gone" I replied with a smirk.

The Joker grabbed me and pulled me closer to him until I was leaning up against his knees which were pulled close to his chest, his arms placed lazily across my stomach. My fingers played with the sleeve of his purple trench coat, a small smile on my lips.

"You know I've be thinking sweet face, you've really surprised me" He said

I looked up at him and said "how?"

"You've gone from petty crimes and a double life to well working with me and blowing up your own parents. I mean I didn't think you had it in you" The Joker grinned.

"Surprise! I guess" I replied smiling.

Things were silent for what seems like ages, the only sound coming from the news on the TV. Nothing interesting, the usual stuff, crime rates, ranting about me. Blah blah blah blah. Until I asked "you know that bad day we talked about, well what happened to you? to make you well. You"

The Joker remained silent, thinking hard about my question.

"My father was....a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. Turns to me and he says "Why so serious?" Comes at me with the knife, "Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth. "Let's put a smile on that face!" and...That's how I really got these scars" he told me

"So why so many different version?" I asked

" It gets a little hard to remember at times and besides, I prefer multiple choices" The Joker explained

"So that's how you got your scars, was that what made you who you are today?" I asked

Once again, it takes him a few moments to reply.

"No. I had a wife....she was beautiful...like you and she was carrying my unborn child. But you see... we didn't have any money, so I got a job with the mob. Called myself The Red Hood. But that didn't work out too well. The mob. Well they weren't happy; they took her and killed her, left her to die. Everything changed after that, I changed. Wait...what I am saying! I shouldn't be telling you this!"

He stood up pushing me off of him. I stood up and saw him glaring at me.

"Forget I told you any of that. None of it matters anymore" he yelled."What's-" I was punched to the floor. He began to kick repeated in the stomach and pulled me up by the hair before throwing me away from him.

"What's your problem?" I spat out blood and shouted.

"You're my problem!" The Joker shouted before putting his hands at either side of my face and pressing his crimson lips to mine. A kiss. Full of longing and lust. It made my heart beat like a drum. Despite the fact my whole body hurt. I knew I was crazy to be doing this, who was I? Harley? I don't think so. But by now I had already worked it out. I knew now that I wanted him and cared for him. Maybe even loved him. How? I have no idea. I just did.

" What's with all the shouting? Oh erm...sorry...I'll just...erm...be...bye" I heard Ace say incredulous.

I wanted to laugh but didn't want this moment to end. But it did, all too soon and at a price.

I was knocked to the ground and punched and kicked repeatedly. Blood trickled from my lip and from a cut above my head. I cried out in pain as he kicked at my ribs. He stamped down hard on my wrist, I heard a sickening crack.

Instantly I knew it was broken. Tears poured from my eyes. The pain was almost unbearable; it was so bad it made me want to faint.

Suddenly the blows to my body stopped. I lay curled up in a feeble ball on the floor, every inch of my body hurting. After a few minutes The Joker returned and pulled me up by my hair, he dragged me into the bathroom.

It was there I saw one of my worst fears.

The bathtub was filled with water. No I wasn't afraid of taking baths, it was the water that I feared. More precisely being _under _the water.

" No. Please don't" I begged knowing what he was about to do next.

But The Joker didn't listen, he pushed my head forcefully under the icy water. I couldn't see or breathe. I tried to pull yourself up but he had one hand latched onto my hair and one on my back keeping me securely down. I tried to scream but no sound could be head, only bubbles floated up to the surface where the air lay. Fear pulsated through me. It reminded me of when Crane used his fear toxin. Only this felt a thousand times worse because I knew it was real. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not because my tears were hidden under the freezing water, it wouldn't matter because everything was darkening and my mind became fuzzy due to lack of oxygen and it was hard to think.

I felt my pulse and heart rate slow.

Death was whispering to me.

Beckoning me.

Jinx.....she wasn't there but I felt her presence, she was weak like me.

Slowly fading away. Dying.

I heard a scream and suddenly the pressure was taken from my back and head. Moments later I was pulled above the water.

I gasp for air falling against the cold, hard wall. I tried to see but the light hurt my eyes. I coughed up water, attempting to move proved futile; none of my limbs would work. I felt weak.

Suddenly everything was gone, the last thing I felt was a soft hand on my cheek and the cold tile floor beneath me. There were voices shouting and screaming but they soon faded away, so much that they weren't even a ringing in my ears.

When everything was black I saw Jinx lying on the floor of my mind.

Weak and unmoving.

It became even harder to think and finally everything just went.

I couldn't think.

Move or speak.

Everything went blank.

---------

"Ava, please wake up" A gentle female voice whispered.

I heard a quiet mewing sound as soft fur brushed against my hand.

"The doctor said you might be able to hear me, Please wake up, I need you. Your my best friend. He didn't mean it honest. Oh Ava please. I'm afraid without you. Don't leave me" the female voice spoke.

The voice was Ace!

I tried to reply but I couldn't, I couldn't move or speak. I heard a door open and a deep voice snap "Get out"

"Why so you can hurt her again? How could you! What did she do to deserve this! Look at her! LOOK AT HER!" Ace shouted.

"Just go" the deep voice muttered harshly.

I heard Ace leave, I tried to move my fingers but they wouldn't budge.

Someone came and sat beside me.

A warm hand touched my hand and began stroking it gently.

" I tried.... to tell myself over and over again, I didn't care that I had hurt you this bad. I tried to ignore, this strange feeling I felt when I saw Grumpy and Ace take you to the hospital. I watched as those doctors hooked you up to these machines. I heard one of them say to your friend, that you were in a...ugh...coma and that....you probably weren't going to wake up. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. They said that you... you would probably see a lot of your past memories and that when your mind came to the most recent memories, it would be up to you. Don't give up Jinxy...I lost it big time. I'm sorry" The Joker said

I felt a soft kiss on my cheek before the room became silent again and his hand was no longer on my own. I slowly fell asleep and like he had said, I was suddenly looking through the window of my old home.

It was Christmas.

I watched as my parents opened presents whilst I, aged seventeen, cradled my baby brother, love shining in my eyes. Tears filled my eyes as I watched this vision of my old self cradling Joey who was gurgling happily, tugging at my long hair

"I love you so much Joey" I watched the younger me whisper to him.

Next the scene changed.

I was standing in the park holding hands with my first boyfriend; he was also my first love.

"Ava, there's something I have to tell you" He said

I smiled at him and replied "what is it?"

"I've been cheating on you, I don't love you. I'm sorry" he told confessed.

I remember how much it hurt to hear him say that. I watched on as my younger self screamed and cried at him. Suddenly I watched as younger Ava picked up a large rock and hit him over the head with it. Younger Ava bashed him over the head, again and again with it. That was the first time Jinx spoke to me.

She told me to do it.

Pretending she was my friend and that he deserved to die.

"Do it. He's cheated on you. He deserves to die" She had whispered.

The scene once again changed.

I was in Arkham.

I saw Dr. Crane torturing the younger me with his fear toxin.

" Stop it!" I screamed at him.

But he couldn't hear me, no one could, this was a memory and I was like a ghost to him and the me he was torturing, can't be seen or heard.

The scene changed quickly again and again.

Showing me my whole life.

Everything from my birth to the present day.

The last memory I saw was the happiest memory I had, it was from quite a few years ago, I were tucking my little brother into bed and he whispered quietly to me " I wuv you Ava"

"I love you too kid" I said smiling at him before kissing his forehead and turning out the lamp, closing his bedroom door quietly.

The memory disappeared and was replaced with complete blackness.

I saw a body lying on the floor of my mind.

I ran to the body.

Turning it over I saw it was Jinx, her eyes were barely open and her breathing was shallow.

"What happen?" She said weakly

"The Joker happened" I told her

"I told you Ava, I told you he would try to kill you. But you didn't believe me now look! Your brain is so starved of oxygen and weak, your too weak to sustain me" she rasped

" what'd you mean?"

" I am you! When you're weak, I'm weak and right now, your mind is damaged and cant hold it together. I'll disappear forever, Ave and it's all his fault! " she spat

"He didn't mean it Jinx. I heard him " I said with a slight smile.

"Your weak Ava, You always will be...wait, what are you doing?" She cried as she rose into the air

"Locking you away forever. You're wrong Jinx. I'm not weak. Not anymore" I stated closing my eyes.

Suddenly the same beautiful mirror appeared, the same one that I had locked her away in before. But only difference was the glass had been shattered from where she had escaped. Shards of glass appeared and like a jigsaw they fitted into the broken mirror perfectly. Jinx's body rose higher and flew straight into the mirror.

It was done.

Opening my eyes, I approached the beautiful mirror and looked at my reflection.

Jinx appeared and punch at the mirror.

It didn't break or crack.

" Let me out! You can't do this to me. Not again Ava!" she screamed.

"Goodbye Jinx" I murmured.

--------

I opened my eyes.

Finally I was awake!

"Ace! Joker! I did it, she's gone! I'm a little less crazy! " I cried but the scene before I wasn't what I expected to see.

Instead of a hospital ward, I was in a dark room on a table.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and grinned menacingly at me.

" Jack Rider?" I raised an eyebrow.

His skin was tainted yellow, eye sunken and his hair was green. He wore green pants, red boots and gloves and wore a long feather bower almost like a cape.

His stood before me, cackling as he snarled;

"Call me The Creeper"


	17. The Creeper and freedom at last

**Authors Note: Okay peoples! I am aiming to get to chapter 20 before the day is out. Wish me luck, thanks to everyone who reads my story despite how much it sucks. Bare in mind, this story was written over a year ago by me and was posted up on Quizilla in the style of ' you did this' and ' your gun whatever' This story is completed but its taking me so long to post chapters up because I have to edit bits and change the writing style from " you did this" so " I did this" you get the idea. So thanks for being so patient with me. Reviews, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Dc Universe.**

**Chapter 17**

I stared wide eyed at Jack Ryder or The Creeper as I guess he called himself now.

" Where am I?" I asked looking around the dark room.

Shadows stretched across every inch of the room, there was a tiny window, with very little light emitting from it. There was a door I saw and it appeared to have a lock.

The Creeper laughed.

" Breaking news! I took you. Kidnapped even. Yep. Yep. Yep. Took you from the hospital and brought you hear to my hidden _lair _mwa ahahahahaha_" _He said very fast, stressing the word lair.

Damn this guy is nuts.

He paced back and forth, creepily laughing every so often.

He had a hunched posture like the Joker and moved and spoke fast. His eyes were wide and he always had a creepy grin on his face.

"You're crazy" I muttered

"Hehehe I know you are but what am I?"

"A yellow skinned wacky man" I told him

He burst out laughing "I prefer The Creeper" he said pretending to creep around the room.

He stopped abruptly and said loudly in the same fast tone "guess that's to blame?"

"Erm… Batman?" I guessed

The Creeper burst out laughing again and swung his arms through the air "eeehh WRONG! You are" he snarled.

I raised my eyebrows and frowned. But suddenly I realised. I tried to blow him up along with my parents. I remembered the news reporter saying the he had been covered in chemicals and they were unsure of how mentally stable he would be.

" He's gone mad" I thought

"Why have you taken me Creepo?" I demanded

"Its The Creeper" He yelled before laughing maniacally.

Damn, this guy laughs more than The Joker too.

"Just answer the question" I snapped coldly

"Ooooh icy. I like it. I took you because...drum roll please. I SAID DRUM ROLL" he shouted.

I tap the table like a drum and stop seconds later.

"I want to strike fear into the hearts of criminals. Starting with the Joker...dum dum duuummmmmmm" he announced loudly.

"And what does that have to do with me? Forgetting the fact that I tried to blow you up" I inquired

He jumped up on the table next to me and replied in his usual tone "You work with the Joker there for you are a criminal...do I strike fear into your heart?"

I sneered sarcastically "Yeah because I'm terrified of a guy in green tights"

"Awww baby don't like me?" he said in a child like voice.

"You're crazier than The Joker" I mumbled

"You know, you're kind of cute even if you are bruised and battered. I like the patient look" he said.

I jumped off the table and looked at him in disgust. Looking down at myself, I saw I was wearing a hospital gown and thankfully it didn't show anything at the back. Sighing in relief I looked around for a piece of glass or a mirror. I found a large piece of glass of the floor and held it up. I hardly recognized myself. All my face and neck was bruised, lowering the mirror I saw my arms and legs were also bruised and cut. Anger bubbled up inside of me, throwing the glass across the room it smashed in half. I let out a frustrated scream. I was incredibly pissed off now, at The Joker for beating me up like this, at Creeper for kidnapping me and at myself for getting involved in any of this in the first place. I turned and saw The Creeper heading for the door.

" Hey hey hey Creeper. Your not leaving me in here!" I yelled

"Bye bye cutie" He said blowing me a kiss.

I ran for the door but he had already left and locked it. I slammed my fists against the door repeatedly.

"Let me out! You can't keep me in here!" I screamed

"Let me out Creeper!"

But there was no answer, sighing I slumped down on the dirty floor.

I screamed and shouted in hope that he would come and let me out but he didn't and now I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get out of this mess.

-----

Ace's point of view:

"Gone! What do you mean she's gone?" The Joker yelled.

"Yelling at me isn't going to get her back you know! I came in to check on her and she was gone, all I found was this" I hissed handing Joker a name tag that once said Jack Ryder but had been scribbled out and replaced with " The Creeper"

He gripped it tightly in his gloved hand, his whole fist shaking in anger.

"Jack Ryder has her. Why and Where?" I muttered to myself.

"Where getting her back, right?" I asked

The Joker nodded before walking away.

I sighed and prayed Ava was ok.

I could tell it bothered The Joker that she was gone.

Even before I caught them sharing a kiss before he beat her to a pulp, I knew there was something there. Something neither of them saw or would admit.

-----

Later I walked out of the hospital and saw the Joker sitting behind the wheel of the van in the parking lot. He was frowning and looked as if he was in deep thought; I hopped into the back of the van.

"Hiya Ace" Harley said cheerfully

"So you heard?" I snapped

She nodded with a smile. "Poor Harley, poor jealous Harley. Pathetic" I thought.

-----

Once back at the warehouse, I slumped onto the sofa and stared at the blank TV screen. One of the Jokers henchmen turned on the TV.

"Breaking news!!! Jack Ryder has escaped from Gotham general. He was seen carrying the body of a young woman. Witnesses say it was the body of Ava McKinley a.k.a Jinx, the mass murderer whose works for The Joker. She appeared unconscious; we are unsure whether or not she was ali-"

The TV screen exploded. I looked to the side and saw The Joker pointing his gun at the TV.

" That's the second TV that been trashed. I'm not going and risking my ass for another o-"

Bang!

One of his henchmen was shot dead.

"Anyone else want to comment?" The Joker hissed

His henchmen, including myself shook our heads franticly.

Storming off I heard another door slam and another gun shot.

"We need to find Ava soon before this crazy clown kills us all!"

-----

Still Ace's point of view:

Three long days passed and still no one had found Ava.

The Joker and the rest including myself searched every inch of Gotham. Threatening, killing, torturing anyone who might have any information and everyday we didn't find her, another one of The Joker's henchmen were either shot or stabbed to death.

We tried everywhere a crazy ex reporter would be but then on the third day, it hit me like a speeding truck. It seemed to obvious now. I jumped up and ran off to Ava's and my room.

Quickly I found the laptop and turned it on.

"Jack Ryder" I muttered out loud as I began to type away.

It took nearly two hours but finally I found what I needed.

I knew where they were!

"Hey! Joker!" I screamed

"WHAT!" I heard the psychotic criminal yell angrily.

"Come here, you need to see this!" I called.

I heard a door slam and his loud footsteps.

"If this isn't useful then you're as good as dead" He threatened entering my room furiously.

I smiled and turned the laptop to face him, he glanced at the screen; The Jokers face broke into a grin. It was a CCTV image from an elevator located in west Gotham, inside the Silver stone apartments. There was The Creeper holding Ava, still unconscious and badly cut and bruised.

I smirked broadly.

" I've found her"

------

Ava's point of view:

I screamed as loud as I could until my throat hurt. But still The Creeper didn't come and let me out.

"You creep! Let me out of here! I'm hungry!!!!!!!!" I shouted punching the locked door.

I had been kept in the same room for three days with no food and I was starving!!! The Creeper only came in and gave me a glass of water each day, taunted me and tried to hit on me then left abruptly.

My skin- I was guessing- was a lot paler from lack of sunlight and my hair was probably incredibly messy. I was filthy and felt disgusting. The hospital gown was now dirty, ending just above my knees it made it very cold to sleep in, the nights ( or whatever time it was considering I had no way of knowing the time) were the worst part of being here. Whenever I tried to sleep, I would be freezing and were left with nothing to sleep on but a hard table or the mucky floor.

"Please let me out! You can't just leave me to die in here!" I screamed.

I hit the door again and again. It hurt so bad to do so because of my broken wrist. It had a small bandage around it but it was covered in blood and hurt immensely due to my attempts at breaking and punching the door.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash. Followed by more crashing sounds and a loud thump. The door swung forward and hit me square in the face,

"AVA!!" a voice screamed at me.

I was pulled into a tight hug, gasping for breath I pushed the person off me and saw it was Ace. I smiled at Ace and hugged her. She pulled away and gasp at my appearance. " Ava, you look terrible"

"Don't remind me. Where's the clown?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Having a fist fight with what's his face...sleeper...weeper...CREEPER! That's it the creeper" she exclaimed

"Ugh! How long was I out for?" I asked

"Erm… three weeks and you've been here three days" she said quietly

"WHAT! He put me in a coma for three weeks? What the hell did I miss?" I almost shouted.

"Well The Joker was angrier and scarier than usual and well he went off on one. He erm… blew up a hospital, killed Rachel Dawes, and blew Harvey Dent half to hell, got sent to Arkham and escape. Erm… Batman is now hated by everyone. Harvey Dent is dead, everyone blamed it on Batman and I think that's it" She said nervously

"..... like this I wish I had Jinx's evilness to murder that freak!" I snarled

"What do you mean had?" Ace asked

"I did it Ace. I locked her away again" I grinned.

"Good. She was evil, Ava and couldn't be stopped. That isn't you" Ace said

"I know. Now about The Joker" I snarled seeing him walking down the hall towards us both.

His lip was bleeding and he looked very pissed off.

I looked at Ace and smirked.

I pretend to zip up my mouth. She gazed at me in confusion but her eyes widened realising what I was planning on doing.

"Ava. That's really gonna piss him off. Don't do the silent treatment. Not with the Joker. Of all people Ava comes on!" she begged

I shook my head and looked at him and smirked.

"Do you know the trouble we have gone to looking for you!" he yelled.

I glared at him and shoved past him, knocking his shoulder. He turned around stiffly, eyes wide in surprise.

After a few moments, he recovered and marched up to me.

"What not even a thank you?" The Joker shouted

I ignored him and kept walking.

I realized I was in The Creepers apartment, or Jack Ryder's.

Same thing.

It was a pretty nice place, way better than that room I had been in. I saw an open window, I laughed slightly figuring The Joker threw him out the window or something.

Suddenly The Joker grabbed me by the arm and yelled in my face "answer me when I'm talking to you!"

I smirked and shoved him off me.

"What Creeper cut off your tongue. Answer me or I will do a lot worse "he said grabbing me by the arm again. I retained my silence.

" Ava please just speak. Come on. This is childish" Ace pleaded.

I knew she didn't want me to get hurt even worse, so I threw her a slight confident smile.

The Joker turned his head to Ace "What the hell is she doing?" he ordered

"She's erm...doing this thing, she used to do when we were kids. She remains silent around you until she thinks you are truly sorry for what you did either that or she will just break it for some other reason" Ace told him.

"And how long will this...silence last" he hissed gravely through gritted teeth.

"Erm...well... it depends. It could last anything from hours to weeks" Ace said quietly.

"WHAT!" He practically screamed.

I chuckle silently as I saw birds fly off of the outside window pane.

" This is too funny. I love to watch him get mad. It's kind of hot...eeww no Ava, shut the hell up. Scratch that last part" I thought

-----

I stormed off to the van located outside the block of apartments and sat stubbornly in the back. The Joker came and sat at the driver's seat, whilst everyone else sat in the back, everyone except the henchman who sat in the front passenger seat.

" What happened to The Creeper?" I whispered to Ace.

" He escaped through the window before Joker had chance to finish him off, you should be grateful, he beat the crap out of The Creeper for you" She whispered back

"Ha! Grateful? Ace look at me. He beat me to a pulp and put me in a coma for three weeks, which led to me being kidnapped by a crazy weirdo who locked me trapped in a dark room without food for three days!" I whispered back harshly.

"Ok I get it. This wont end well Ava you know that" she said with a slight smile.

I smirked and said "I know"

The rest of the journey was silent and quick, it didn't take long considering how fast The Joker drives. I slammed the van door shut and stormed inside the warehouse. The Joker followed me inside and grabbed me as I was walking into my room. He slammed me against the wall; Clutching my throat, The Joker yelled "say something!"

You loved how much it was getting to him but them you saw him draw back his fist. Anger burned inside of me.

"Do it" I muttered

"What?" he said

"DO IT! COME ON! HIT ME!" I screamed

He lowered his fist and stared at me surprised that I were shouting like this.

"Gonna beat me up some more? Sup wasn't it bad enough last time? I mean I guess being put in a coma for three weeks is nothing to you huh? HIT ME! GO ON! DO IT! You know you want to. What's your excuse this time, huh? Joker? Did I breathe too loud? Or is it the fact that I won't forgive you in an instant like Harley hmm? Make me laugh go on! you're the Joker. Make me laugh and kill me. Do it! HIT ME! Do your worst!"

He slapped me across the face. But it wasn't as hard as it usually was in fact it barely hurt. I looked at him in shock; he pulled me into a hug that was almost bone breaking.

" I'm sorry" He breathed

"What? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" I mocked with a smile and slight glare.

He smirked at me and said "don't push your luck Jinxy"

I sighed.

Everything was back to normal. My cuts and bruises would start to heal but the scars mentally and physically would always be there.

Yet I couldn't help but wonder...Had we seen the last of The Creeper?


	18. Matt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Dc Universe.**

**Chapter 18**

It was a week after my kidnapped and since then I had noticed The Joker wasn't being as well....he wasn't hitting me as much anyway.

It seems he took his anger out of Harley more and more these days. Harley, she seemed to be becoming desperate for The Joker's love. She still had the crazy idea that I was taking him away from her.

I knew he would never love her or anyone. He only cared about himself but part of me wondered. Maybe he could love?

I put some music on through Aces laptop and turned to her.

" Are you happy working here for him with me?" I asked

"Yes of course I am. Why?" She replied

"I was just wondering..." I murmured trailing off

"Is something wrong Ava?" She asked

"It's just; sometimes I wish I could have one normal thing in my life. You know? Something that would remind me, I'm still partly sane" I confessed to her.

"I know, so do I, Jinx. But we have each other so that's all that matters" Ace said happily giving me a comforting hug.

A weak smile grazed my lips. I got up and walked over to the mirror. I was now clean and had straightened hair. I applied some foundation covering my smiling scars well.

"Ace, I'm going for a walk" I said.

"Want me to come with you?" she gently asked.

"No thanks, I just want to be alone for a little while. If anyone asks, just say I went for a walk. I don't care. See ya later Ace" I explained.

She nodded and waved to me as I left the room.

I quickly broke free from the warehouse and began walking through the streets of Gotham, keeping my head low as to not be recognized.

-----

I looked up and saw an empty park; I quickly crossed the road and opened the gate. The park was beautiful and quiet, "Just what I need, peace and quite" I thought.

I sat down on a bench and rested my arms on my knees, putting my face into your hands. I felt the need to cry but I tried to keep it inside, never the less a few tears escaped my sparkling eyes. I wiped them away and breathed a deep sad sigh.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" A soothing voice asked kindly.

I looked up and saw a man standing there; he looked about my age and had medium brown hair, dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white ac/dc shirt and blue ripped jeans. He sat down next to me and smiled "are you ok?"

"I'll be fine" I replied

He held out his hand and smiled gently again "my names Matt"

I shook his hand and said the first name that came to mind "Dawn"

"So, gonna tell me what's wrong? Boyfriend troubles?" Matt asked

I laughed slightly "I don't have a boyfriend. It's complicated. My life's complicate"

" Want to talk about it?"

" I don't even know you"

"My names Matt Ansley. I'm 26 years old. I work with the Gotham Police department because I hope to make Gotham a better place for people to live in and I'm currently single because my main priority is my job" He told me.

"Oh shit! This guys a cop. Better be careful what I say" I thought

"Sounds like a dating show" I chuckled

We both laughed before I said nervously "my name is Dawn Barker. I'm 24 years old and I...err I lost my job a little while ago"

"So what brought you here?" Matt asked

"Needed to clear my thoughts. Matt, what made you decided to work for the Gotham Police?" I said

"My mother died when I was a kid, she was killed. My dad did his best to raise me but its hard living in Gotham; he was always in and out of jail. You know...assault, drugs, that kind of thing. So when I left school I decided I wanted to help make Gotham a better placed so kids wouldn't have to lose one or both of there parents to crime and murder. So they could have a good life, a safe one" he confessed

I smiled "wow. That's great. I wish I could be a good person like you"

"You seem like a nice person to me" Matt said with a charming smile.

I shook my head and sighed "trust me. I'm ashamed of some of the things I have done. I'm not exactly a daughter a parent would be proud of"

"I'm sure it can't be that bad" he replied kindly.

"You have no idea..."

-----

Matt and I talked for hours and learn a lot about each other; well he learned what I made up about my life.

After arranging to meet up at the park again tomorrow, we went our separate ways; I made my way back to the warehouse. A smile was plastered on my face causing me to let out a small chuckle.

Today had been a good day and I felt excited about meeting him again, it made me happy to think Matt liked me for who I was, sort of... considering he didn't know anything about the things I had done. It struck me as incredibly odd though that he didn't recognize me. Especially because he was a cop and nearly every cop in Gotham is after myself and The Joker, not to mention the posters of us down at the station. Pushing my worries out of my mind for now I walked towards the warehouse with a slight skip in my step.

Minutes later I was inside the warehouse, still I couldn't remove the smile from my face as I looked around. I gasped slightly, guns were cocked and aimed at me, I held up my hands "Whoa guys it's only me" I exclaimed.

The guns were lowered but I was given a hard backhanded slap by The Joker.

" What was that for?" I yelled rubbing my cheek, making the makeup rub off and relieved my scars on one side.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I went for a walk" I stated, trying my best to not smile and keep my mind off of my new friend, Matt.

"FOR 7 HOURS?!?" he shouted

I gulped, "7 hours" I muttered in shock.

"Did I stutter? YES! 7 hours! What the hell have you been doing for 7 hours?" he yelled

"I told you. Walking" I lied

He grabbed me roughly by the collar of my coat and lifted me up.

"Don't lie to me Doll face, I can ALWAYS tell when your lying" he snarled throwing me down again.

I glared at him and muttered "I hate you"

"You're lying again!" He hissed

"Am I?" I spat

Getting up, I marched off to your room like a child that has just been told off for being bad and found Ace standing outside the door. She shot me a concerned look and walked into the room after me. I grabbed a chair and sat on it, leaning back slightly, sighing at what just happen. I didn't hate him, only hated the way he treated me, like I was his property and wasn't allowed to do anything without him knowing of saying so. Well now that was about to change.

Ace sat crossed legged on the bed and asked "I saw what happened just now. Where were you really Ava?"

I got up and shut the door, before sitting back down in the chair "I met someone Ace" I stated unable to hide the grin that was placed on my lips, despite my anger and frustration, sadness, everything! One tiny thought of Matt and I was smiling and felt happiness, unlike the one I felt around after a day of crime and all that jazz. This happiness was like a tingling sort of feeling in my stomach, like being high it made me want to smile and laugh in joy.

That was how The Joker made me feel or he did until he put me in a coma.

But the thought of him harming Matt filled me with worry. He doesn't know, he won't know....he can't know.

" Ava, if you haven't noticed was all wanted criminals here. We all have a life sentence if not the death penalty waiting for us if we get caught. Who in the right mind would associate with you?" Ace said harshly.

"Ace, there isn't anything wrong with me, so why not? Sure there's a few marbles missing in my head but that doesn't mean I'm like him. The Joker and besides......Matt doesn't know who I am" I said angrily.

"Matt?" Ace asked.

I began to tell her the entire story of what happen, stopping every so often to check the door making sure no one was listening in. The last thing I wanted was Joker finding out about me meeting someone, even worse if he knew he was a cop. Anarchy came and curled up in a ball next to me; I stroked her fur and smiled down at her as I told Ace what happened.

When I had finished her jay dropped slightly and it was replaced with a smile, that quickly disappeared and replaced with a worried look.

" Ava...Do you realise the risk your taking in meeting this guy...this cop?" She said

"I know. But where's the fun in life if you never take risks?" I told her laughing slightly.

"You won't have a life if The Joker finds out about him" Ace spoke.

"It won't be me he would kill if he finds out Ace. He will instantly know the way to hurt and punish me the most would be to murder Matt" I exclaimed.

"I guess your right. I just can't believe your going to take this kind of risk just to meet some guy" She spoke.

I nodded "I know its crazy but hey! No one ever said I wasn't crazy right? Ace cant you understand?… Matt is the thing I've been looking for. He is proving that I'm still slightly sane. That I haven't lost myself entirely. Jinx maybe locked away Ace but I've never felt more insane and yet average at the same time. I'm so confused Ace, I feel I've lost my way and I cant find my way back"


	19. Surprises, Surprises and more surprises

**Authors Note: Five chapters in one day! Arent I good? please message me people, I want to know if you like Matt or not. Anyways review please and I promise to post another chapter up tonight x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC Universe.**

**Chapter 19**

I burst out laughed as Matt told me another funny story about when he pranked Commissioner Gordon.

"You know for a cop, your surprisingly childish" I said.

He shrugged with a smile "What can I say? I'm just awesome"

I punched him gently on the arm, exclaiming "and arrogant"

He smiled and asked " tell me, what are your friends like?"

Quickly I thought up a different name for Ace, before replying "well... I only have one friend really, her names...Kat, she's been the best, always there for me through anything"

Laughing I added "and I mean anything"

Matt pouted and whined " What about me?"

I hugged him tightly and replied "you're my friend too"

He grinned and said " So this Kat? She sounds like a good person to have around. How long have you known her?"

"She is. I've known her my whole life, through everything she has been there holding me up. I don't know what I would do without her" I told him.

Suddenly the conversation became darker and we found ourselves talking about The Joker.

"So is Gordon any closer to finding him?" I asked nervously

"Yeah. We have a lead and soon he'll be put in a padded cell for the rest of his life where he can't ruin anymore innocent lives" Matt declared

"And what about Jinx?" I murmured

"Once we find the Joker, we'll be sure to find her. But strangely I don't think she is like the person everybody thinks she is" he spoke a small smile grazing his lips.

"How can you be so sure?" I said softly

"Lets just say I believe there is more than what meets the eye and I can see past what everyone says" Matt exclaimed

I smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek "maybe there's hope then"

-------

Suddenly I saw Ace running towards us both, I shot up and almost sprinted towards her, sensing something was severely wrong.

I grabbed her by the arms and saw her cheek was bright red and she had a cut on her forehead, blood was running down the side of her face.

" What's happened?" I ordered seriously.

"Its The Joker, he's going nuts. He breaking everything and he's beat Harley up really bad and he tried to get me but I ran as fast as I could to find you" She cried quietly.

"Ava, you need to get back there now. He furious!" Ace pleaded

I nodded and walked over back to Matt "I have to go" I told him sadly.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking at Ace.

"Yes. I'm sorry about this" I replied

"It's ok Dawn. Meet me here again tomorrow?" Matt suggested

"Sure" I said

I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. But after a few moments I broke away and ran with Ace back to the warehouse before The Joker destroyed everything in his path.

"Why is Joker doing this?" I asked as we both ran through the streets and down an alleyway.

"I don't know Jinx. Oooooh there's gonna be hell to pay when we get back" Ace told me, shaking her head with worry and dread.

"I'll get what I deserve. As long as Matt stays safe" I said

"Jinx, he is a cop!. He's never safe" Ace murmured

"Safe from him then" I snarled

"Ava, honey. I thought you liked The Joker?" she said curiously

"I did. I do...I don't know, after putting me in a coma for three weeks, I just don't know. I hate him but then I don't. I'm just really confused Ace" I replied as we both slowed down, the warehouse in sight.

I heard loud bangs and shouted from inside, throwing the door open I stared in shock at what lay before me.

Three bodies lay scattered about on the main room floor, bullet and knife wounds all over there corpses, the room was trashed and I was guessing all the other rooms were too.

"Now Mista J...calm down" I heard Harley scream.

Leaving Ace behind I ran to where her scream was coming from, finding them in his room. The Joker was holding a knife to her throat and she was beaten pretty badly, he was about to kill Harley when I shouted "STOP!"

He cracked his neck and turned his head towards you, releasing his death grip on Harley, she fell to the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Get out Harley" I snapped

Without being told twice, she got up and limped as fast as she could out of the room closing the door behind her.

"You weren't here" he snarled coming towards me knife gripped tightly in his hand.

"What happened?" I snapped

"EVERYTHING! The batman, the cops, life! There getting closer, those cops. They will find us, I don't know how but they will and when they do we'll escaped and the game will start all over again. But then what? What does that leave me with? Once the message has been carved into Gothams ugly face then what? The game starts all over again because that's what this is, a game. A game without rules and I'm winning. So why do I feel like I'm losing? How can that be when I have nothing to lose! They have nothing on me, so why do I have this feeling I'm losing something, like something's going away from me" he raged

The Joker shoved me against the wall and held the knife in my mouth.

"Everyone has a bad day, Joker. This is just another one of those days, calm down" I said gently.

He cut across the scars on my mouth and watched as the crimson blood flowed from the cut in the old wound. I whimpered in pain closing my eyes willing for him to stop. I just wanted the pain to stop. He then pressed the knife into my neck making it bleed a little, just when I thought he was going to kill me, he dropped the knife and whispered "I can't do it. I can't kill you. Just another bad day. Another bad day. I can't hurt you Jinxy. But you weren't here. You left. Your mine, you can't leave. It's a bad day. Another bad day"

He fell to his knees and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped slightly as I saw tears slid down his painted white cheeks. He was crying. The Joker was crying! I knelt next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing but the facts were undeniable, this man was unstable and underneath the crazy exterior, he was actually vulnerable. He needed someone there, Harley couldn't be that person - she had tried and failed - But I could, he needed me and…I needed him.

" It's alright. I'm here now. It's just been a bad day Joker, it'll be alright" I soothed

"Jack. Jack Napier. That's my real name" he murmured wrapping his arms around me.

I felt his tears fall onto me as his rested his head on mine.

"Jack, its gonna be alright...Once the chips are down, those civilized people, they will eat each other. Arkham's gonna be doubling up when we have finish with this city. I promise, we'll make em laugh"

That was the first time anybody had seen The Joker cry and seeing him so confused and afraid made me realise, we had more things in common than I thought. I knew there was madness behind his laughter but for the first time I saw something more.

This wasn't a trick or a lie.

It was real and proved to me that Matt was right. There's always more to someone than what everyone see is and right now I saw something in the Joker that no one else saw.

Not the cops.

Not Harley.

Me.

I saw him vulnerable and confused. Without idea's and bloodlust. Without henchmen and explosives. Guns and Knives. I saw The Joker, Jack Napier, as a person.

------

I pulled away from him a little and looked at his face. The Joker's makeup had nearly all gone off and his eyes were red and puffy. I smiled slightly as he muttered " err, how to say this…I'm, err"

"I'm no Harley Quinn but I forgive you. I heard there was a party tonight up at Wayne Manor, there celebrating Gordy's birthday. I suppose that could cause a few giggles if you wanted to go?" I suggested

A wide grin spread across his face and he burst into his trademark laughter.

------

I put on a black corset and matching ballerina skirt with green and red bows at the bottom. Ace wore the same except black and pink.

"Wow Ace your really....pink. It looks great" I complimented

"Thanks. You look awesome too. Hey! want me to streak your hair?" She asked pulling out some a red and green hair streaking kit from Harley's amazing makeup kit.

Honestly it had everything in there.

"Ok"

She quickly streaked a piece of my hair at the front green and on the other side red.

Finally after we had finished getting ready. We left the room we shared and entered the main room. The Joker, his new henchmen and Harley were all sat waiting.

"It's about time" The Joker snapped.

He was soon back to his old self again. We knew neither of us would ever speak about what happened earlier ever to each other, it was as if it had never happened. But I knew it had and couldn't stop thinking about it over and over in my head.

With two knifes strap to my thighs and a gun in hand, I was ready to go.

Tonight would be fun.

But my heart began to ache when I thought of Bruce. I missed him terribly and it worried me even more when I realised...Bruce _and _Matt would be there tonight!

"Here. We. Go" The Joker spoke speeding off when everyone was in the van.

I was pulled from my thoughts and flung from one side of the van to the next.

My face smacked into the cold surface of the van floor, Ace tripped over me as the van swerved round a corner. We laughed as I got up and attempted to grab Ace to steady myself. Only resulting in us both falling into a heap on the floor.

The van stopped suddenly sending everyone flying forward, crashing into whatever in front quite painfully. The Joker laughed cruelly before grabbing a gun and getting out of the van.

We all got out ran inside, guns in hand.

" Party time!"

-----

An elevator ride later....we were outside the room where the birthday bash was being held.

"We made it guys" The Joker declared as the doors opened.

Myself and Ace entered the room first, we both announced;

"A-a-a-hem! Look alive, wage slaves! Preeeesenting - the Caliph of Clowns, that Mogul of Mountebanks - the One and Only - JOKER!"

The Joker entered laughing and exclaimed "Sure know how to make an entrance right? Now where's Gordon? We have a little present for him!"

I saw Commissioner Gordon step forward, gun in hand, trust him to bring a gun to his own party. The Joker motioned for his henchmen to come forward.

Two of his henchmen wheeled in a cake, the rest following behind spreading out across the room making sure none tried to escape. Harley cleared her throat "here's to commissioner G! You lock up the weirdoes, the crooks and the geeks! You're a hero to all of the boys in blue - But this time, baybee, the joke's on YOU!

The cake began to tick.

"It's a bomb!" Someone screamed.

"Hot tip is Batman is in this room right now. So...Ladies and Gentlemen, he has to step forward and reveal himself other wise you all go BOOM" The Joker cried laughing insanely

A few moments past and no one spoke. My eyes landed on Bruce, who stood stiff and unblinking. He saw me and quickly looked away. Not able to look at me for more than a split second.

"Very well. Happy Birthday Gordon" The Joker said.

He clicked his fingers and his henchmen sealed off all the exists.

Except one.

We all made our escape into the elevator. Sealing it shut as the doors closed. I heard the screams and cries of those party peoples grow fainter and fainter as the elevator came to a shaky stop, opening its doors revealing six cops, waiting for us.

Someone had called the police!

"Only six of you against the five of us? Boo hoo what will we do?" I mocked faking a cry.

I stepped out of the elevator and pulled the knifes from my thighs. I did a front flip startling the cops, they all aimed there guns at me but I was too fast. I slashed at one cops throat laughing at he fell to the ground.

Ace sneaked up behind one cop and shot him in the back, shaking slightly. Suddenly I stopped when I felt a gun press tightly against my temple.

I turned and saw...Matt!

The Joker and his men grabbed the rest of the cops, knives and guns at their throats.

"Let them go Joker or she dies" Matt ordered bravely.

The Joker let out a short chuckle but then his face darkened, a twisted grin appearing on his scarred face.

"Kill her"

My jaw dropped.

" You can't be serious?! Oh yeah, you can't kill me yourself so you get someone else to do it. You coward!" I screamed at him.

He dropped the cop he was holding and aimed his gun at me, a furious glare on his face.

Two people I cared deeply about were aiming guns at me.

Both able to kill me any second.

I saw more police arrive outside. "Fine. If that's how its gonna be" I murmured in defeat.

I knelt down holding my hands up and said "take me away Coppa"

"Jinx, no!" Ace shouted

"Lets go" The Joker ordered coldly running off, his henchmen in tow.

Harley was dragging Ace, who was trying to get to me before I was taken away.

"Jinx! Please don't do this" She screamed

Police surrounded me; a swat team ran into the elevator and went up.

They were here to disarm the bomb.

" Ava McKinley, you are under arrest" Matt announced

"Sure thing Officer" I muttered sadly with a clearly upset sigh.

After handcuffing me securely, Matt threw me into a car two other cops.

After getting in himself, he started the car and off he drove to the Gotham Police department.

"How could he? Oh right... The Joker doesn't care about anything, only himself. He's a coward. For some reason he cant kill me himself so he was willing to let Matt kill me. I'm such a fool, how the hell can I love a guy like that?....wait did I just say love? My god! I'm crazier than I thought" I mentally screamed at myself.

The car was silent, but the silence was broken by the car swerving and stopping. Matt hit one of the police officers over the head with his gun and elbowed the other in the face.

I looked and saw… he had knocked them both out.

He pushed them out of the car and got behind the steering wheel, "what are you doing?!?" I demanded

"Seeing what everyone else doesn't. I'm not going to let them take you away Dawn...or should I say Ava?"

The car sped away.


	20. Caught

**Authors Note: I told you I would post chapter 20 up. I'm so proud, something big is going to happen in the story soon so keep watch! I hope you like it, review please x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from DC Universe.**

**Chapter 20**

"Matt stop this car right now!" I screamed.

Matt pulled the car over on a deserted road.

No sound of nearing vehicles could be heard or anyone sound at all for that matter and the only light came from the street lamp, which had just flickered on. He got out and pulled me out of the car un-cuffing me with a set of keys from his pocket.

"What do you think your doing?" I shouted at him

"Saving you!" He yelled

"Matt! Are you insane? I'm a killer, a wanted ex inmate at Arkham! Do you have any idea what you have just done? You could lose your job and everything by not taking me to the station" I screamed.

"I don't believe you killed all those people. I think the Joker forced you too. You're not like that! I talked to you and saw the real you. You're not a killer" Matt defended

"How long did it take you to work out who I was?" I demanded

"I knew all along. From the moment I saw you sitting on that bench. I was supposed to find information out about you and The Joker. But I never counted that I would fall for you Ava. I saw the real you and I fell for you" he spoke.

"Matt! I'm a cruel person. I don't deserve your love. You have no idea what I'm really like" I shouted

"Then why didn't you kill me?" he said

"Huh?"

"You could have killed me the day we met. No one was there; you could have hid my body easily. So why didn't you?" Matt yelled

"Because I knew I could trust you. I needed something to prove to myself that I'm not completely insane and I did, I found you. But in doing so I didn't want you to ruin your life for me!" I shouted angrily

"Ava, go to Commissioner Gordon and tell him, The Joker made you do those things. I'll back up your story, they will drop the charges on you and you can be free again. You can have a normal life" Matt pleaded

I burst out laughing; Matt gave me a confused look "What's so funny?" he asked

"This! All of this! You see, I realised today that The Joker cares about nothing except himself but I knew you cared about me and you didn't disappoint did you Matt? You refused to take me to that nice cell that's waiting for me down at Gothams police department. So tell me what was the point in driving out here if you just want me to go back to Gordon, just with a different reason and meaning than before?" I cried

He didn't answer.

"Exactly! You didn't think this through did you? I care about you a lot Matt. But a normal life? That can never be for me. It isn't in the cards for me" I told him.

"Then what is?" He muttered looking down at the floor not meeting my eyes.

"I work for The Joker, Matt. I murder and steal and lie. I'm the infamous Jinx. Been to Arkham three times. Tortured and killed, lord knows how many innocent people. All because of the message The Joker and I are giving Gotham. It's all about the message Matt. Why cant you see that? I want to be the person you want me to be so much. I'm not proud of the things I've done but I can't change the past" I said

"You can always change the future" Matt said his eyes pleading with mw to go to Gordon and lie.

"The future? I have no future; my life will end staring down the face of a gun. All that remains to be seen to me if who will pull the trigger. Will it be you Matt?" I asked

"No. Never. Ava, I don't believe you. The Joker has done this to you. He has twisted your mind into something your not, he's the reason everyone thinks your mad" Matt said

"Everyone's a little mad. You. Me. Gordon. The mayor. EVERIONE! The Joker had nothing to do with it. Take me to the station Matt. Doesn't look like I have anywhere else to go right now" I said

I was seriously pissed off at The Joker; he almost let someone kill me and then aimed a gun at me AGAIN. I was sick of the games he was playing with my emotions. I was sick of the constant heartbreak I felt every time he aimed a gun at me. So right now, angry, hurt and confused, a prison cell seemed the most comforting place in the world to me. "Matt I don't want to do this but take me back right now or I will go with or without your help" I threatened

"I won't do it Ava. You're not a bad person. Please Ava" He begged

"Fine. Goodbye Matt, I'll be taking the car now." I said

You stopped and turned to him, kissing him quickly on the lips " Thank you for looking past the makeup, mask and knifes, your right there is more to someone than what everyone else see's" I told him before hoping into his car and starting up the engine. I looked at him and rolled the window down " there will always be a Joker at the bottom of the deck, remember that, Matt"

The car sped off.

Leaving him standing there shocked and dumbfounded.

-------

As the car sped through the streets, I decided to put the radio on, a song was on that I knew. It was Going Under by Evanescence ,it reminded me of The Joker, I began to sing along with it;

" _Now I will tell you what I've done for you, fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you. And you still won't hear me. Going under, don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Wake up for once. Not tormented daily defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_"

The song had ended and tears were falling from my forever sparkling eyes.

When my time came to face the ultimate punch line, who would be the one delivering it? Matt? The Joker? Commissioner Gordon? Myself? So many question burned inside my mind, swerving I managed to miss a passing car.

The driver shouted insults at me as he sped away. Tears blurred my vision, so taking a deep breath I wiped away your tears and continued to drive.

I sighed as the Gotham Police Department came into view.

Moments later, the tires screeched to a halt and I stepped out of the stolen police car. I had no idea what my makeup looked like but a good guess would be all messed up well it was now or never. I opened the doors and the cops stare at me as if I had two heads.

" Well. You wanted me, here I am" I announced holding out my hands.

Jokers point of view:

I paced around the room.

"What does the crazy bitch think she's doing?" I shouted remembering how Jinxy had given herself in like that.

I sat at the desk and forgetting about her for now and began working on my latest invention.

Joker Venom.

One spray of this and the victims face stretched into a permanent smile.

"This'll put a smile on there faces...literally Hahahahahaha!" I screeched aloud laughing insanely.

------

After an hour of perfecting the venom it was ready. I had ordered one of my henchmen to kidnapped a doctor and make tons more of it.

" We'll need it for what I have in mind" I thought licking my lips.

Suddenly bored, mind drifted back to Jinxy. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't have shot her.

Oh how much I wished I could, but these damn awful _feeling_ stopped me.

"She's so annoying and disobedient and beautiful and amazing...what the fuck am I saying? Snap out of it Joker!" I thought mentally slapping self.

I let out a aggravated sigh and marched over to where I saw her friend Ace was busy packing boxes.

Yep, we were all moving to a different hideout.

Any day now Commissioner Gordon would find out where we were and seize us all.

But I wasn't going to let that happen so I decided to move everyone to one of my henchmen's apartments.

" Ace!" I yelled

"What?" She said sadly.

I could easily tell she was missing her friend even though it had only been a few hours.

Even I was missing her, slightly.

"You know her better than anyone. What the hell was that bitch doing? Handing herself over to that pretty boy cop like that?" I demanded

She glared at me angrily " first of all she isn't _that bitch_, her name is Ava! Secondly she was doing what you would never do!"

"And that was?" I inquired

"She was hurting! That and protecting us. She was hurt that two people she cares for were both pointing guns at her fucking' head! And she was protecting us, she knew that if the cops had infamous Jinx, they wouldn't care as much that they had missed out on catching the rest of us. They would have rather had one of us than none at all for now" Ace said angrily

I raised an eyebrow curiously "Two people?"

"YES! Two!" She shouted

"She knows that cop?" I asked

She sighed " I guess it doesn't really matter now anyways. Yes! She met him when she went for a walk one time. They have been meeting ever since. But there just friends"

Anger burned inside me.

" They won't be anything by the time I'm finished with him! Who does he think he is? Going near something that belongs to me. Jinxy belongs to me. I told her that a long ago and it's about time she remembered it" I yelled

Ace laughed.

Grabbing her throat I threw her against the wall and spat "what do you think you're laughing at?"

".see" She choked out

"Go on…" I ordered curiously

"You both care for each other. Whether you admit it or not. She was hurt that she aimed a gun at her and you're mad because she has been meeting up with Matt" She managed to say

Matt.

So that's his name.

Well his name will be nothing more than a memory soon enough.

" I don't care about anyone!" I shouted

"Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" She choked.

My grip loosened on her neck before I murmured " myself…"

Slamming her against the wall one last time. I turned and processed back to my room.

When I got there the doctor was well away making more of my precious Joker venom. He hands were shaking as he mixed together the many ingredients for this sickening creation.

"Very good Doctor. But we need more if were going to make Gotham crack a smile" I said pulling out a knife.

Ava's point of view:

Jim Gordon sat down in front of me; he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on.

" Why did you hand yourself in?" he asked

"I'm not sure Commissioner's protect them. To prove a point. Many things really" I replied calmly shrugging.

"Did The Joker make you kill those people and work for him?" He asked

I thought for a moment. Now was my chance. I could lie and maybe, just maybe get the charges dropped. But no, I couldn't because if I lied about the things I have done, I would be making out I was someone I wasn't, or more I wasn't the person people thought I was. And I knew that that was one of the things The Joker first told me. Why should I have to hide who I really was?

Gotham was ready for the truth and I wasn't going to lie any longer.

"No" I stated.

"Why did you kill those people?" Jim Gordon then asked

"She told me too" I confessed

"Who?" He asked

"The voice in my head. Her names Jinx. But don't worry Commissioner, she's gone now; you see I locked her away, so she couldn't hurt anyone else. Now I kill all by myself and don't need her taking over my mind anymore. I'm all grown up now. Shame really. That my parents were never proud of me" I explained.

The commissioner sighed and got up, shaking his head slightly.\

"Bye Commissioner" I called with a smile.

He didn't answer; just walked out. A few minutes past before the door re-opened, it was Gordon again.

"We meet again" I said loudly from my seat across the room.

" You have a visitor" He stated before leaving.

" Oh goody "

At first I figured it would be a doctor or Ace maybe, come to free me from my chains and handcuffs.

But it wasn't a doctor nor was it Ace.

I stared wide eyed as the person came and sat across from me.

" Hello Ava" Bruce Wayne said.

I stared at him in surprise and shock for a moment before saying calmly " hi Bruce. I missed you"

He looked at my appearance taking in every detail. I had changed greatly in appearance and everything, but his eyes revealed his heart still ached for me.

" I missed you too" he said, his words made me smile.

"How have you been?" I asked

"Fine...erm...yourself?" He replied

I laughed before saying "Not bad. Did you hear about my recent kidnap?"

He nodded and said "Yes I did. The police still haven't found The Creeper. How could you let the Joker kill Rachel? Ava"

I remained calm as I replied "I had nothing to do with Rachel's murder Bruce. At the time...I was in a coma for three weeks"

"Why were you in a coma?" He asked

"The Joker beat me up pretty badly. When I woke up, the Creeper had already kidnapped me. The Joker and the gang came and rescued me. Boy! Was I pissed off at The Joker then? Almost got myself killed because I gave him the silent treatment" I confessed laughing slightly

Bruce said nothing.

"Listen Bruce, I understand that you hate me for the things I've done. But don't hate the person you fell in love with. The gentle and caring Ava. She loved you too. I'm still that person Bruce sort of, its too late now though. I have accepted who I am and embraced it. Doesn't mean I am proud of myself though. I accept who I am and what I do and I won't hate myself for well... being myself. It took me one bad day Bruce. Now I'm a person over the edge that can't be brought back again"

"I don't hate you Ava. I still love you. I hate the things you have done. But not you. I wish I could turn back the clock and save you from yourself but I guess its too late now" He said

"Your right Bruce. No one can save me from myself. No one. Not now. Not ever. Not you and not Batman" I exclaimed

He winced slightly when I said Batman.

This puzzled me but I quickly shook it away and said "What happens now?"

"Tomorrow there going to bring a doctor in to examine you, to see how...mentally stable you are. Commissioner Gordon believes you are crazy" Bruce told me

"And what do you think?" I asked curiously.

He began" I don't know. Ava I-"

"Times up!" A guard called through the door.

"It was nice to see you again Bruce. Hopefully we will see each other soon. Goodbye" I bid with the same smile that Bruce loved so much.

"Goodbye Ava" He said reaching over the table and hugging me tightly.

"I'll do everything I can to save you from this" Bruce promised sadly.

"I will be waiting" I stated smiling at him as he walked out of the room.

Soon after I was led out of the room by two guards and placed in a cell

Slumping down on the floor, I ignored the staring faces of the other prisoners and said to myself as the cell door slammed shut.

"Oh well. Tomorrows another day"


	21. The Joker at the bottom of the deck

**Authors note: There will be a few more chapters up today. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Review x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 21**

The Jokers point of view:

"Its done" The doctor said spitting blood out of his mouth.

His lip was bleeding badly and two of his teeth were broken.

I leapt up from my chair and laughed giddily " finally and it only took…"

I thought for a moment "two weeks! Hahahaha. Ok Doc. It's time to try out my new Joker Venom" I said nearing the doctor, his tired eyes shone with fear.

"But you said you would let me go home, if I helped you" he cried

I laughed manically "I never said...ALIVE!"

I grabbed a one of the small test tubes and poured it over him. Smoke rose up from his face giving the impression of it burning, before his lips began to twitch. They stretched into a large maniac smile, the corners of his mouth ripped and began to bleed, he screamed in pain, clutching his face. Laughter rang in the poor doctors ears as I pulled out your knife and slit his throat, blood splattered across my painted face.

The doctor's lifeless body fell to the floor, his face muscles twitched slightly, the huge grin was hideous.

Perfect.

"Punch! Judy!" I called.

Two of my new and most trusted henchmen ran into the room. "Yeah boss?" Punch said

"Mail this to his wife and kids. Don't forget to gift wrap it" I ordered laughing so hard I had to grip the table with my gloved hands to steady myself.

The two brothers looked at the corpse. Shrugging, Punch grabbed the Doctors hands and Judy grabbed his legs. Lifting him off the floor they hauled him out off the room. I looked at the finished product on the table, test tubes and bottles lay scattered around the table. But in the centre lay five bombs each containing huge doses of Joker Venom. The doctor did a good job of creating more of the venom." He even managed to make it stronger" I thought prodding the switchblade in my pocket "with a little persuasion"

-----

I called in Harley, Ace, Punch and Judy. They all came in and looked at the bombs with curious looks on there faces.

"Its time to put a smile on Gothams miserable face" I declared handing each of them one of the bombs.

"Each of you holds a very powerful bomb containing huge doses of my Joker venom. So don't be messing with-..HARLEY!" I yelled seeing Harley about to press one of the buttons.

She squeaked in shock and looked at me, "sorry sir" she squeaked.

"As I was saying… each of these bombs will be placed around Gotham and if Batman can't get to them in time then Gotham gets a permanent smile" I say.

"Why aren't the rest of the guys here?" Judy asked

"They don't need to here this part. You each will have four of my henchmen with you. When the area has been secured and people are scared to death and all that jazz, take em out" I ordered.

"Sure boss" They all say in unison.

"We leave in half an hour be ready. I have some business to take care of while were out. Ace, your gonna love this" I announced

Her face lit up, "Ava?" she inquired.

I nodded, she squealed happily almost dropping the bomb. I saw Harley's face fall.

"Something wrong Harl?" I asked an evil grin playing on my lips.

"No sir" she muttered staring at the floor.

They all left to get ready, leaving me alone in the room. It was all going perfectly, and it hadn't even begun. Thoughts were rushing through my messed up mind.

What would happen to Ava?

What would happen to me?

NO!

A sudden wave of anger rushed through me and showed in my reflection as I stood in front of the nearby mirror. I swiftly took a step towards it and drew back a fist but stopped.

Ava, why did she make me so mad?

Yet why could I not stop thinking about her?

I slowly lowered my shaking fist and looked at my gloved hands.

I guess what I really thought about Ava was…-

"BOSS! WERE READY!" Punch called.

I groaned in frustration and left the room slamming the door shut behind me.

Grabbing a gun and a clown mask I went outside and saw everyone standing there waiting for me, clown masks all on.

"Ok people. Get into your vans and only stop following us when you get to where you need to go. You five are coming with me, we have a few people to pick up first" I ordered motioning for four masked clowns to get into the van behind me.

Everyone got into the vehicles, engines roared and off we all went. I put on my clown mask.

The wheels of madness were in motion.

I leant my head against the window and closed my eyes clutching the knife in my pocket tightly. The voice of everyone in the van became quieter and seems more distant. I felt myself be pulled into a dream, a dream I had dreamt many a time before;

_Dream_

_A young boy only about the age of ten escaped out of the old dirty house and was about to run to freedom but was called back by his furious father shouting "Jack! Get back here boy! Your gonna get it this time, you little freak! I'll teach you to run away from me!"_

_The boy named Jack, didn't know what to do, he could either run, get caught and face an even worse beating later or stay and put up with a beating anyway. He turned and walked slowly back to his abusive father, eyes cast down to the floor, tears falling from his dark eyes. "Daddy, please I'm sorry" he pleaded,_

_but it was no use, his father grabbed him by his curly dirty blonde hair and dragged him inside the house._

_Throwing his son into the kitchen, the father grabbed a kitchen knife, ignoring the mothers plea's to stop hurting there only son. He turned to his wife and yelled at her to shut up. She tries takes the knife from him, but he turns the knife on her. She was silenced immediately as he waved the blade in her face. Turning to his son, the father snarled " Why so serious?" the boy shook in fear as his father approached him and knelt down next to his son. " You should smile more. Let's put a smile on that face" He snarled, laughing as he carves a smile into his sons face._

_Even though the child would be forever crying on the inside for his lost childhood, it would look like he was forever smiling on the outside._

_End of dream_

_"_Joker! Wake up! Where here!" A voice called causing me to awake from the disturbing dream.

Although I couldn't always quiet remember my past. I figured that was a small part of my real childhood considering how many times I had that same dream. I looked around and saw we were outside a block of apartments.

I smirked, "I take it you got the directions, I asked you to get then?"

"Yeah. This is the place" The masked clown said.

Myself and two others got out of the van and entered the building. I panted as I climbed what seemed like an endless spiral of stairs.

----

Finally I found the room we were looking for. Knocking on the door a man answered. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a police uniform.

" Evening...Matt"

I pushed my way into the small apartment. The place was fairly tidy, few things out of place here and there. I turned to him and smirked, "I believe you know Ava"

He glared at me before saying "I won't let you hurt Ava, she's my friend, and she is an amazing person and doesn't deserve what you do to her"

"Yes your right, she truly is an amazing person. But I think you missed out one tiny detail" I said laughing before kicking him to the floor.

"She's mine" I snarled.

Matt groaned clutching his stomach in pain.

"Boy's go crazy" I ordered the two masked clowns at the door.

They cracked there knuckles and began beating Matt senseless. I laughed as he cried in pain.

"You haven't won the battle for Gothams spirit Joker, not yet" he spat, blood trickling from his mouth.

I knelt down next to him and hissed " Not yet.... but I'm sure as hell gonna put a smile on Gothams face before I'm finished"

Ava's point of view:

I threw my shoe at the cell door, sighing I pulled myself up and retrieved it.

Then I did the same thing again,

and again.

This is called the measure of boredom.

Like a person that can't make there mind up whether their a dog or a human, I would throw the shoe then go and fetch it.

During my two week stay in Gordon's pretty little cell boredom became the only emotion I felt. I wouldn't even rate this cell one star.

Laughing, I threw the shoe again.

After going to fetch it, I put it back on and screamed in frustration " I'm bored !!!"

"Shut up freak!" the guard outside yelled.

"Come and talk to me! I'm bored in here" I called hopefully

"Not a chance. You would probably try and chew my eyes out" he shouted

"I'm not a cannibal, dumbass! But if your nice and fat, I might just reconsider that considering how bored I am, tell me are you a fat ass? Dumb ass" I asked loudly.

There was no reply, so I burst out laughing.

I wiped a joyful tear away, calming down but still let a giggle out now and again.

Suddenly a struggle could be heard from outside the door and voices yelling, but then it all went silent…

A loud thud was heard against the door, I heard a rattle of keys and the cell door flung open. The Joker stepped inside the cell, a huge smile on his face.

"Yay! Finally!" I screamed, jumping up.

I skipped up to him and hugged him tightly; he hugged me back and said "Sorry it took so long doll face. I've been busy. But now I'm here-"

I slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for pointing a gun at me and leaving me here for two weeks and this-"

I pressed my lips against his and smiled when I felt him respond. The kiss lingered for a few moments before I pulled away and said "-is for coming back for me"

The Joker smirked, his face then lit up as if remembering something.

"Someone's here to see you, come on don't be shy" he said motion for someone to come into the cell.

Two masked clowns entered, a very beaten and bruised young man struggling in there grasp.

"Matt?" I gasped in shock.

He looked up and saw me, "Dawn... I mean Ava are you alright? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

I shook my head.

"No...Matt…Joker...what's going on?" I asked in confusion.

The Joker pulled out his knife and said " Ava how many of your friends have I killed?"

"I don't know why?" I mumbled looking at him.

He let out a loud laugh before saying " cause I'm about to kill another"

He plunged the knife into Matt stomach.

"No! Don't!" I screamed

The Joker turned to me, leaving the knife in Matt's stomach. Knowing that if he took it out he would bleed to death.

The Joker grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up, so I was above the ground a little.

"I told you Jinxy, you belong to me! And what do you go and do! You go off and meet this guy! I know about your secret meetings with this _Matt _" he hissed spitting Matt's name.

I grabbed the Jokers hand, trying to pry off his grip on my hair. But he pushed me against the wall of the cell and snarled "What? Do you love this guy or something? I thought you loved watching people die Jinxy. Why is he any different?"

I stared into the Joker cold eyes.

"Please" I whimpered.

His eyes boar into mine "Why do you keep doing this Jinxy? You're no fun when you do this to me. I hate it! Just let me kill him huh?"

"No. If you kill him, you have to kill me too" I exclaimed firmly.

The Joker stared for what seemed like a lifetime.

"You know I can't do that Jinxy" he said

"And why not?" I murmured

"I'm still trying to work that part out" he muttered before releasing me.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me out of the cell.

The two masked clowns dropped Matt and silently followed, I heard him calling my name as I was pulled through Gotham police department, I saw the dead bodies of many police officers as I past.

Stepping outside I noticed it was starting to get dark as I was dragged into the back of a van by The Joker. The masked clowns got in and the van started up, everything was silent until the four masked clowns began talking.

-----

The Joker stared at me as I looked out the window. I prayed and hoped that Matt would be ok. I wished that I didn't feel for The Joker the way I did but I couldn't help it.

When I was locked in that cell, I longed to be near him, to see him and kiss him. I wasn't Harley Quinn but since I had began working for The Joker, I had finally realised something.

I was in love The Joker!

I hated how he would beat me within an inch of my life and loathed how he hurt everyone I cared about but after what he told me about his father, I guess I could kind of understand what had driven him to such madness.

That one day that sealed The Jokers fate forever.

The same as that one day that sealed mine.

I shook away my thoughts and saw a construction site nearing.

Why were we going here?

The van stopped and everyone got out.

One of the masked clowns got out a large bomb from the trunk, the rest followed with other gear as we entered the site.

Ace's point of view:

North of Gotham inside an unknown hospital.

I watched as a masked clown fired a few shots into the air.

"Alright people on the ground" he yelled

The people in the room froze and flopped to the ground like fish out of water. They cowered in fear as myself and four masked clowns entered the hospital. I walked around and pointed my gun at random people, chuckling when they backed away.

" Ok, here's how its going down. I want all of you to hand any mobiles or any form of communicate you have over to my friend there" I shouted pointing to the clown who was holding a bag.

"Don't want any of you calling the cops on us now do we? No… exactly so all of you stay right were you are and no one gets hurt" I ordered.

The clown with the bag began searching the terrified people for mobiles.

When everyone was checked, I ordered them all into a large empty room and locked them in.

Those people weren't going anywhere.

"What am I suppose to do with these?" The clown with the bag said.

I didn't answer, just aimed and shot him.

His lifeless body fell to the floor with a thud. The three remaining clowns cleared my path as I processed to the third floor of the hospital, figuring that if I let the bomb of from the centre it would spread around the hospital and out into the streets evenly and quicker.

I peered into a room and saw two children cowering under a bed, shaking helplessly.

"It's alright kids. You'll all be smiling soon enough" I grinned, laughing as I locked them in the room.

I heard their tiny screams for help as I walked away, shoes clicking against the tiled floor.

Harleys point of view:

West Gotham in a huge company office building.

"Why does Mista J prefer her over me?" I whined to one of the masked clowns who were placing fake grenades in the hands of the staff members.

"No idea" he groaned sarcastically

I sighed and asked "do you like me?" to one of the other masked clowns.

"No" he stated aiming his gun at the scared people in the room.

BANG!

I had shot him.

"Good, then I wont mind killing you" I snarled.

"Come on boys" I ordered as I began climbing the many flights off stairs up to second floor, where I had decided to place the bomb.

I knew what was in it and had a gas mask ready so I wasn't afraid of it going of and stretching my face into a creepy smile.

In fact I had even chose the best seat in the house.

On the roof.

I watched with mild interest as two clowns hooked up the bombs.

"What's in this thing?" One clown asked.

BANG!

He was shot.

"Naught. Naughty. Curiosity killed the cat" I teased wagging my finger.

The other clown paused but continued with the bomb "Are you nearly finished?" The masked clown beside to me asked him.

"Yeah I'm done here" he said turning around.

I sensed his fear as he saw the clown aim the gun at him.

BANG!

Another one down.

"Come on" I said but realised the clown wasn't following me up the stairs.

"Is there a problem?" I sweetly inquired

"I'm guessing The Joker told you to kill me too huh? before I set the bomb off?" he snapped

I smiled and stepped seductively towards him.

"Now would I do a thing like that?" I teased pulling up his mask and kissing him hard on the lips. He didn't even realise that I had turn his gun and pressed it against his stomach, I pulled away and said "Nighty Night sucker!"

BANG!

The last of the masked clowns were down.

I ran up the stairs and out onto the roof.

Gotham looked beautiful at night.

The stars were shining brightly and chaos was in the air. It would have been perfect if only Mista J was there with me.

I spoke into the walkie talkie, " Puddin, it's done. Everything is set"

The walkie talkie buzzed and crackled before the gravely voice of The Joker replied "good. Wait for my signal"

"Sure thing Mista J" I squealed

He didn't reply, I sighed sadly before slumping down on the side of the roof.

My feet hung over the edge, I peered over the edge.

It was a long way down.

All I had to do now was wait.

Just wait for The Joker...as usual.

-----

Punch's point of view:

East Gotham, Wayne Enterprise.

I hated being away from my brother, Judy but orders were orders. I thought back to when myself and Judy used to live on the streets pick pocketing for cash.

Now here we were here working for The Joker.

I had to admit it was a pretty cool job; I pulled the bomb out of the bag and placed it carefully on the floor. Two other masked clowns slowly helped me hook everything up.

A few minutes later, " Is it ready?" I asked

"Yeah we just need to-"

BANG!

I didn't give him chance to finish before I shot him, I pointed my gun at the other clown.

"Finish it" I ordered before getting up and pointing my gun at the last clown.

"Is the area clear?" I snapped

He nodded.

BANG!

I shot him, "perfect" I muttered before turning to the last clown.

He was stood up and had is gun aimed at me.

"I take it the Joker told you to shoot me once the bomb was ready?" he said.

"No I just had to take out those three" I lied.

Once his gun was lowered, I shot him in the chest.

Putting my hand into my jacket pocket, I felt around for the detonator. Clasping my fingers around it, I ran up the stairs, keeping my gun pointed at random people nearby.

Judy's point of view:

South Gotham. An empty street in a dark alley way.

I watched as the bomb was slowly taken of the bag and set up. There hands were shaking slightly as if it would go off at any second. I laughed silently the three masked clowns prepared the bomb.

Looking around and checking the street, I saw no one nearby and heard no sound.

Good.

Gotham was quiet.

" Its ready" a masked clown said.

I held my gun up to his face.

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground out cold. A dark figure punch the clown that was nearest to the bomb. His body fell to the floor out cold.

I stared in shock horror.

It was the Batman!

" Its the bat! shoot him" I yelled firing a few shots at him.

I franticly pulled the detonator from my pocket. He kicked me in the face, knocking the detonator from my shaky hands. The Batman stepped on the detonator crushing it. The bomb beeped repeatedly then fell silent.

I drew back my fist but he grabbed it and snarled " Where's the Joker?"

"I don't know! He never told us where he was heading. He just said he was going for some girl then to some construction place" I panicked.

"Ava" I heard him mutter.

Batman threw me to the ground.

This was my chance.

Grabbing the walkie talkie from my pocket I spoke "Joker! We have a problem. Bats is on to us. Watch out"

I picked up my gun and scrambled up.

"I'm so dead" I thought realising, it was too late the Batman had already disappeared and taken the bomb with him.

Ava's point of view:

I looked out over the balcony.

Gotham was silent and it was that same silence that I knew all too well.

They were holding there breath, waiting for something to happen to break this silence, there was never a peaceful night in Gotham and everyone knew it.

Looking around I could see the whole of Gotham from way up here; i saw Wayne Enterprise, Gotham police department, the McKinley offices and even the far off hospital.

Hearing footsteps next to me, I saw The Joker come and stand beside me, clutching the detonator tightly in his hand.

A smile grazed my lips when I heard police sirens in the distance; the silence was broken.

The Bat signal shone brightly in the sky.

Something was wrong.


	22. Do you love me?

**Authors Note: I promise at least two more chapters will be up today, maybe more... Who knows? Review x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 22**

Police sirens rang out through all of Gotham.

I looked closer and could just make out dozens of cop cars zooming through the streets. The Jokers walkie talkie began crackling and buzzing, I couldn't make out what the person was saying but I recognized Judy's voice. The Joker face formed a small frown, he looked pissed off.

"There a problem?" I asked

"The bat!" he snarled.

Suddenly his walkie talkie began crackling and buzzing again.

" WHAT!" he shouted into it.

"Erm....Mista J...." I heard Harley voice say quietly

"SPIT IT OUT THEN!" he yelled

But the walkie talkie fell silent......

Harleys point of view:

The batman apppeared from nowhere,he roughly grabbed the walkie talkie from my hands just after I had managed to say " Erm...Mista J.."

He threw it to the floor,stamping it on so hard it smashed into a million peices crackling one last time before cutting off turned to the bomb " I dont think so batsy!" I said pulling out a gun.

Firing the gun, a bullet hit him in the arm " arrghh!" he cried in pain.

Kicking him,he rolled over clutching his shoulder, " so long chump" I snarled pointing the gun at his head.

His grabbed my leg and pulled me to the floor.

Suddenly jumping up,he pulled something from his batbelt and fired it at me. I found myself tide up tightly unable to move bound by thin but strong wire.

"Oh very orginal" I taunted

"Where's Ava?" He growled

"Where'd you think, Bats? She with Mista J!" I yelled, burning with jealously inside.

"Why do you work with him Harleen? The Joker is an abusive demented maniac" Batman rasped

"My Puddin loves me" I defended

"Wake up, Harleen! The Joker doesn't love anyone but himself and beside if he did love you, why aren't you the one with him now?" Batman spoke.

I fell silent.

He was right, Mista J wasn't with me right now, and he was with _her_! Tears filled my eyes.

"You're wrong! My Puddin does love me he does! She's the problem! She's ruining everything. Well Jinx's going to pay, one way or any other she will pay"

"Give me the detonator" Batman ordered.

"Nope" I stated.

He growled in frustration. Picking up my bag he began searching through it,

" hey, a ladies bags personal! " I yelled kicking my legs furiously.

Batman pulled out the detonator and crushed it in his hands.

"BATSY YOUR NO FUN!"

Suddenly he jumped off the side of the building and was gone. I sighed in annoyance.

" Now what?" I mumbled out loud looking down at the bounds around me.

A figure emerged from the shadows," need some help?" a female voice asked.

A wide evil grin spread across my face.

Ava's point of view:

"Think Iguana man will come?" I asked

"He's never disappointed me yet" The Joker stated.

"Right now, I see it as were up on stage waiting for his grand entrance, Batman is currently behind the curtain preparing" I exclaimed.

The Joker nodded "I agree. But preparing for what?"

I smirked, "his time to dance on the stage and then.....his curtain call"

The Joker laughed at this but soon after things fell silent.

It made my gut wrench, this annoying silence.

Now it felt like I was holding my breath, waiting for The Joker to speak.

Frowning I tried to think of something to say but thought of nothing.

So I decided on,

"so..."

The Joker remained silent, I looked at him and his expression showed that of a man deep in thought and wanting to say something but held his silence.

Finally he spoke.

"Why wouldn't you let me kill him?" he asked referring to Matt.

"Because" I stated

"Because what?" The Joker snapped

"He's my friend" I replied

"Don't talks shit, Jinxy. You let me kill those other two" The Joker said

"They hardly counted, well anyway Matt is different from them, he saw past what the others saw. I couldn't let him die" I told him

"Do you love the guy?" he snarled

"No. I don't" I stated

"Do you love me?" The Joker asked

"What-" but I was abruptly cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

I made a high-pitched squeal of shock as I felt the bumps of the scars around his mouth against mine. The Jokers hand cupped the side of my face, the other hand holding onto my waist. Raising my arms, I wrapped them around his neck pulling myself closer, so both of our bodies were pressed together.

I knew it was wrong.

I knew I shouldn't even have feelings for him but something inside of me seemed to disagree and be pulling me closer and closer to him until I was completely pressed up against him. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip, wanting more.

The Jokers P.O.V

"What-" I kissed her roughly on the lips before she could finish her sentence, every part of my body tingled.

There was no denying it now.

No matter how much I wanted her to have no effect on me, there was something about the way she pretended not to have feelings for me –when I knew she did- that made me long for more. Something about those soft lips I was kissing that made my stomach twist, in a good way, I think.

I moved my tongue across her bottom lip lightly; she opened her mouth slowly as my tongue passed her lips and touched her tongue lighter still.

Truth be told this feeling I felt for her worried me, these emotions were dangerous but I couldn't find it in myself to kill her.

I was not used to being this close to such an attractive woman; you hardly had any idea what to do.

All I knew was I wanted more and I didn't wanted it to end.

Ava's P.O.V

As I felt The Jokers tongue against mine, his hands lowered from my waist.

The kiss grew more passionate and a thousand thoughts were rushing through my mind. He stroked my hair gently with his gloved hand,

'Ava?' I heard a voice I was not expecting to hear at all.

But when I pulled away and looked, I found who the voice really belonged to.

It was The Batman.


	23. I'll be back for you

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. Next few will be longer. Just so you guys knows, my other stories 'Broken' and ' I need to know, what is love?' are on hold for a while. It wont be for too long, just until I get some of my other stories which arent posted up here sorted. Review please, also by the way, if I dont get at least thee more reviews by the end of today, I will STOP updating this story and I will delete it. Be nice please x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the the characters from the DC Universe.  
**

**Chapter 23**

I pulled away from the Joker, turning my head to see the Batman. I saw through the eyes of his mask, his eyes showed sadness but then he looked at the Joker and they blazed with anger, fury and jealousy?.

The Joker merely smirked, keeping his hold on my hips.

"Get your filthy hands off her Joker or I'll-" Batman rasped

"Or you'll what? Kill me? Is tonight gonna be that night Batsy, the night you break your one rule?" The Joker taunted

I saw Batman's fist shake, he launched at the Joker punching him stiffly in the jaw, knocking him off of me and onto his back. He gripped the Jokers neck tightly. "You failed Joker. I've disarmed all the bombs. You're going to be spending the rest of your miserable life in a padded cell" Batman snarled.

He burst out laughing, I watched as the Joker laughed at Batman's words;

"You know I'll break out again. The only way to stop me is to go against your own self righteousness and kill me. But you can't do that can you? I on the other hand..."

Suddenly he pulled out his knife and stab Batman in the knee, causing him to fall to the floor and clutch his knee. I knelt down next to the Batman and mocked "how does it feel Batman? To know just how alone you really are. You're fighting a losing battle. Gotham is beyond saving"

His eyes softened with one look at me.

" But your not! Ava" he whispered.

Confusion spread through my mind.

What did he mean by that?

Before I had time to reply The Joker pulled me up and gripped my shoulders tightly as he watched Batman pull the knife from his knee and straighten it out with a sickening crack.

"Tonight isn't your curtain call Bats. But before we make our grand exit, I have one last trick up my sleeve" The Joker said pulling out another detonator.

He raised his other hand to press the button, panicking Batman did the only thing he could think of to stop him, and he threw the knife aiming for the Jokers shoulder. But through his pain it made his aim off slightly, I saw it wouldn't enter his shoulder but his chest!

Now I had a choice to make.

Before I had time to think, my body acted; I jumped in front of the Joker pressing my body against his, gripping his arms tightly as the blade entered my back. A scream of pain escaped my lips as I fell away from him and slid to the floor, landing on my side. Blood trickled from my back, it felt like an intense burning sensation, like someone was sticking a hot poker into me.

The Joker threw aside the detonator and knelt down beside me.

" You just couldn't let me go could you. Even Harley wouldn't have done that. Or maybe she wouldn't have been smart enough but whatever not the point. What's gotten into you Jinxy?" The Joker murmured picking me up.

"It isn't your curtain call either" I breathed weakly.

"Put her down Joker! She's coming with me and you're going to jail" Batman shouted

"You're the one that stabbed her! I'm thinking she's safer with me Batsy!" The Joker retorted

"She needs to go to a hospital, if she doesn't she'll die!" Batman yelled.

The Joker fell silent before laughing madly hearing the police sirens cutting through the night air. Joyful tears filled his eyes, I smiled lightly at his laughter.

He put me down still grinning broadly and whispered so only I could hear "I'm a man of my word, I'll be back for you"

That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	24. The letter

**Authors note: Hey people, just to let you all know, I'm deleting my Gaara story. It isn't going anywhere and I have major writers block with it. So yes... Review please x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 24**

Everything was black.

I found myself standing before a mirror, I hoped never to see again but now it was different.

"Hello Jinx" I bluntly said

I saw Jinx walk towards me from inside of the mirror, she pressed her hands to the glass. Mimicking her movements I laughed as she waved her hand, letting me copy her.

Finally she rested her hands on the glass, my hands falling to my sides.

" Now have you finally realised how I got out?" She asked

"Yes. When I locked you away, I never counted that I would...fall in love, especially not with The Joker. But then I did, and all those emotions confused me, made me weak. That's how you got out, I couldn't control my emotions and that was your chance, you took it and escaped. You're my split personality, I created you and when I'm a mess, that's when you think I need you but I don't. Not anymore" I explained

She nodded, amusement glinting in her eyes.

"Very good Ava, so why you are here now?" she spoke

I thought for a moment before replying "I don't know for sure. But I think it's because I was stabbed"

"By whom?"

"The Batman"

"That creep! How dare he damage _my _body...erm…? I mean your body " Jinx said quickly recovering from her mistake.

I looked at her raising my eyebrow slightly " That's right, Jinx. My body. Your nothing that. Anyways I think I'm about to wake up. Everything's going fuzzy"

"Very well. Just remember Ava, you can't keep me locked away for ever. Sooner or later you wont be able to resist" Jinx said, her figure going blurry and fuzzier by every word.

Then it was all gone.

Hearing the beeping of a heart monitor, I jolted up, staring ahead.

Once again I found myself in a hospital room, except I wasn't alone.

I blinked once. Twice. A third time, willing my eyes to get used to the light.

At last they did and I turned my head and saw Bruce sitting beside me looking tired and sad.

"Bruce?" I murmured quietly

He looked up, his eyes filling with happiness "Ava. Thank goodness!" He cried hugging me tightly.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously

Bruce looked hurt " Ava, of course I'm here, when I brou- I mean when The Batman brought you to the hospital and I heard I thought for sure you were dead. The doctors said you were very lucky to have made it"

I let out a small dry laugh "Guess I'm not such a Jinx after all"

Bruce fell silent, there was a very awkward few moments before he spoke up.

"Erm...A nurse brought this in for you-" He said handing me a thin envelope.

I glanced at it curiously before opening it gently and reading the messy writing.

It read;

Jinxy

If you're reading this, then you haven't died, YAY!

So, here is the situation, me, Harley and the guys have gone out of town on business. We won't be back for a while, so make sure old Brucey or someone takes care of you while I'm gone. Ace will be staying with you; she wouldn't come with us without knowing you were safe so you can deal with her for a few weeks. Think you can handle it? HA! We have a new member of our team by the way, her names Mime. There is something strange about her that I haven't worked out yet....or it could just be crazy little me.

Anyways, feel better soon. I'll be back for you.

J

Xxx

That's all it said.

My mouth hung open in shock slightly.

"Who is it from?" Bruce asked.

"No one, it doesn't matter" I muttered folding the letter back up and placing it inside the envelope.

"I'm sorry about everything, Ava. But your safe now" he soothed

"So you still believe the Joker forced me to work for him?" I asked.

Bruce nodded.

"So what happens now?" I say looking away from him.

"The doctors want to do some tests on you to see if you're sane, then you can come live with me. I will get all the charges and accusations dropped and you can have a normal life away from that maniac" he told me.

Sighing, I looked up at Bruce, a smile grazing my lips.

"After everything you still believe you can save me?"

"No matter what, I will always be here Ava. You're safe now" Bruce said hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, smirking slightly.

After everything Bruce wasn't going to give up on me.

Suddenly the door opened quietly and a voice screamed "AVA! YOU'RE OK!"

I pulled away from Bruce and looked across the room. Ace was here, holding a large bag. "Ace!!!" I cried jumping off the bed. Stopping I clutched the bottom of my back, wincing in pain.

"Easy Ava" Ace soothed.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed sighing quietly. Bruce and Ace began discussing something but I wasn't listening, images of when I was stabbed haunted me. Images flash back and forth in my mind. The knife was meant for The Joker, not me and yet Batman's faced when he saw me kissing the Joker and as I fell to the ground. I glanced over at Bruce, " Is it possible that? Nah no way" I thought dismissively.

Bruce couldn't be Batman, right?

I shook away the thought and stood up slowly, "can we just go please?" I mumbled

"Ava, I'm staying with you and Bruce for a while ok? Just until your better though. Then we have to go back to our.....apartment" Ace said nervously.

"Ok. Bruce how soon can I leave?" I spoke

"Doctors say you can go today after they do a few tests. Your wound might be a bit soar and painful though. Plus we have a news interview. It's time to clear your name Ava" he said leaving the room.

"Where is _he?" _I asked.

"I don't know he never said. They will be back in a few weeks...months" Ace replied breathing the last part.

"I see. So our current, predicament, is after a few tests, interviews,blah blah blah, oh the joys. We get to go live with Bruce until Joker gets back?" I said.

" Yeah, oh by the way, there's a new girl. Her names Mime. There is something not right about her, maybe she has a thing for good old Mista J" Ace mocked laughing.

Suddenly Bruce and a doctor re-entered the room.

" Well Miss McKinley, lets see how sane you are" the doctor grinned

I smirked and nodded before muttering darkly " Very well doctor. But just know........Madness is like gravity all it takes is a little push. Lives can be picked at... and changed. It all depends on how you look at it. Tell me doctor what do you see when you look into my eyes, do you think that I have been weighed down and tip over the edge? Falling into an ocean of madness...or am I just like you?"

"A freak...." I breathed


	25. Sane, free and conspired againest

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 25**

Four weeks later …

"YAY! Whoopee!!! " I cried happily waving paper in the air.

Ace laughed at me and clapped " So Miss. McKinley what's it like to be a free woman?"

I grinned and said "Feels great. But why don't you tell me? Georgina Sparrow. No more cops. No more criminal record. FREEDOM!"

I jumped onto Bruce's sofa and leapt up and down waving my arms.

"I can't believe they declared you sane. Oh well least now where free eh Jinxy? Oh I mean Ava " Ace grinned

I stopped jumping and sat cross legged; Ace sat along side me flicking the news on.

"Yep. Were official free woman to the public in about-"

I checked the watch on my wrist and continued "five minutes"

A smile spread across Ace's face as she picked up the remote and flicked on the news.

A male reporter appeared on the screen looking very annoyed. He looked strangely familiar...thinking hard about where and why his face seemed familiar.

Ace suddenly spoke up, pointing franticly at the TV screen.

" Ava! Ava! Look it's him! It's Jack Ryder. The Creeper!"

My eyes widened in shock.

Upon a closer look, it seemed she was right, his face seem now normal though and his hair was black again. Assuming it was makeup and listened intently as another reporter appeared next to him.

"Hello Gotham. Tonight we have an important news bulletin. It will be reported on by Jack Ryder. Who has made a full recovery after his ....erm...his slight mishaps" she announced.

Myself and Ace burst out laughing.

" Yeah right. Little mishaps...The guy went nuts and the red feather bower so wasn't his colour" I mocked.

"Ssssh it's starting" Ace said still giggling slightly.

We fell silent, smiles stuck on our faces. My scars were covered up well by makeup and for the first time in a long time, I felt normal.

It was a strange feeling, a feeling I wasn't used to. But I know that in time I would learn to accept this feeling of normality, sanity and well human bliss.

" Hello this is Jack Ryder reporting. Earlier today the infamous two criminals known as Jinx and Ace, who it was confirmed as partners in crime with the mass murder, The Joker were deemed sane and cleared of all their charges. Why you ask? well the reason for this...profanity, is because a few nights ago, Jinx was stabbed by the Joker and taken to a hospital by the Batman.

After many tests and discussions, it was revealed that Jinx was being forced to work with the Joker against her will. The same applies for the criminal Ace.

Bruce Wayne had this to say-"

Bruce appeared on the screen and stated " I know Ava McKinley better than anyone and I know she would never do anything like that, not willingly anyway. Ava and her friend Georgia are innocent, more fool anyone who believes otherwise. I will stand by them all the way.

Rest assured Gotham, justice will be served, but not to two innocents, no, to the person who is really to blame here, The Joker"

Bruce disappeared and Jack Ryder appeared back on the screen,

"You heard it here first folks. Two innocent young women who were caught in the grasp of an evil madman, then there free and we ask of you all not to judge them but to comfort them because they have been through a harsh time. Fate has been unkind to them and we wouldn't wish it on anyone else" he stopped reading off his script and looked it, his eyes shone with anger-

"and would you like to know what I think of this ladies and gentlemen? I think its a load of bullshi-"

The TV screen cut off onto another new story about Gothams economy. I laughed hard, stilling here Jack Ryder's furious yells over the current reporter.

"Oh yeah and were crazy" Ace said

Both of us rolled around laughing, mimicking Jack Ryder.

The door opened and in walked Bruce, a small smile on his face as he watched the two of us laughing and pointing at the television.

"I see the two of you saw the news then" He spoke taking off his coat and sitting beside us. I nodded and Ace mocked childishly "Mr. Ryder said a naughty word. And to think all because of us. Sane and sweet little girls"

We both batted our eyelashes, grinning innocently.

Bruce laughed and stood up suddenly looking serious "Ok just for now ladies. Don't leave the penthouse; I have to go back to work. Just came back to check on the two of you. Anyways I'll see you both later"

"Ok.........Bye then" I raised an eyebrow

Ace waved smiling sweetly; she had a mischievous glint in her eye. Bruce left quickly and soon after Alfred entered the room.

"Good evening Ladies. May I get you anything?" he asked politely.

"Yeah. Get us four large pepperoni pizza's, loads of fries and two litres of cola please Alfred" Ace said grinning happily.

Alfred smiled and nodded before leaving the room to get the two of our food.

"Hey Ace. Now that were well...not criminals. Should I call you Georgia?" I inquired.

She shrugged "Nah, Georgia sounds weird. Let's stick with Ace. So you know when the Joker gets back are you planning on going back and working for him?"

I was silent for a few moments. My stomach dropped.

Truth was, I didn't know.

"I don't know. I mean, maybe I want other things from life now. A career, friends, a family. What about you?" I replied

"Me too. I don't know either. I don't really think us. Or more you have a choice Ava. Seeing as you are the Joker's love interest" Ace spoke

I gave her a confused look "What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid Ava. You and me both know there is something between you and him. He isn't going to let you go, just like that" Ace said

"Ace seriously. Can you really… and I mean really. Imagine the Joker having a girlfriend, wife, kids, being married?" I asked

Suddenly I felt guilty and fell silent.

He did have those things...once.

A wife and an unborn child.

Ace gave me a concerned look, "are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded "I'm fine.....Look foods here!" I cried changing the subject as Alfred walked into the room carrying all the food.

Ace took them from him and put all the food onto the small table that was next to the sofa.

"Thanks Alfred. How much?" She asked

"Your welcome. Oh it's on Master Bruce. Have a good night ladies" he spoke kindly.

"Thanks Alfred, you two!" we both called.

Myself and Ace tucked into the pizza's and fries.

Throw a mouthful of pizza, Ace asked "what do you see in The Joker?"

"You mean beside the craziness, makeup and knives?" I spoke.

Ace nodded gulping down some cola. Thinking for a moment, I replied " I guess, something no one else does"

She nodded in understanding before stuffing another slice of pizza into her mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door; I got up, a slice of pizza hanging out of my mouth. Opening the door, the pizza slice fell to the floor and my eyes widened.

"Matt?"

------

Harley's point of view:

"CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES?!?" Mista J screamed kicking the TV over.

"Maybe its better without her and that other one Puddin" I said hopefully.

"No! She aint getting out that easy. What is she thinking! Oh I supposed that fucking pretty rich boy Bruce Wayne has been putting thoughts into her head! Making her....normal… and just un-amusing...I won't have it! He isn't getting his hands on her. Not now. Not ever"

I remained silent; tears stung my eyes, why did he care so much about her anyway? He was never like that with me!

"And do you want to know why Harley!" he yelled

"What's too special about her anyway?" I screamed through tears,

I received a punch to my stomach.

The Joker paced and then stopped and angrily spat "I asked you a question!"

" Go on then" I muttered

He suddenly slapped me hard across the face. "She belongs to me! Jinxy and Ace can't quit just like that. No one backs out on The Joker. You're either in or you get killed, simple" The Joker ranted

Mime was seated on the sofa filling her nails, she looked up and smirked.

"I thought you were a man without rules?" she sneered

The Joker lunged at her and picked her up by her throat, snarling "I thought Mimes weren't supposed to speak and it isn't a rule it's a fact of life-"

I watched as he punched her to the floor and kicked her in the back. Pulling out a gun Mista J shot a nearby henchman, his lifeless body fell to the floor with an echoing thud.

" And death" he hissed

I gulped nervously; terrified he would turn on me again. But no, he didn't, only storm off to a different room. I tried to help Mime up; she shoved me off and stood up, her back cracking painfully. Slumping back down onto the sofa she spat out blood and snapped "It will all be worth it once we get that bitch out of his life for good"

"Your right. Jinx has been ruining things for far too long. Its time to end it. If Mista J won't see sense then we will make him. I'm sure in time he will learn that were doing it out of love" I said reassuringly.

Mime nodded in agreement.

"Maybe not at first but in time Joker will come to understand. Our love is far stronger than anything that freak will ever feel. Jinx's time on stage is coming to a close. Its over for her"


	26. A surprise visit

**Authors note: Sorry this one is short, I promise, next one will be really long! Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 26**

Ava's point of view:

"Matt?" I gasped

He smiled and asked shyly "can I come in?"

I didn't replied, simply standing aside for him. Matt stepped into the penthouse and waved slightly at Ace.

Her mouthed dropped, the fry she was holding fell to the floor.

"I'm glad you're ok Ava" Matt said quietly

"How did you not bleed to death? You were stabbed in the stomach" I asked incredulous.

"A police officer came by and took me to the hospital" he replied

Nodding, I hugged him tightly, "you don't hate me then?" I inquired.

"I have nothing to hate you for. It was all the Joker's doing and now you're free. Everything will be ok" Matt spoke

"So how have you been?" I asked

"Good. I've been promoted to Lieutenant and you?" he said

"I've been....coping" I stated.

After a few hours of talking and catching up, Matt stood up to leave "I need to know Ava. Did you feel anything for the Joker at all?"

I paused and remained silent.

" I see" Matt muttered.

" Stockholm Syndrome, mate" Ace winked.

He left the penthouse, closing the door loudly. Sighing I sat down beside Ace, who wrapped her arm around me as I burst into tears and cried onto her shoulder. She comforted me as I cried tears of sorrow. I had hurt everyone around me and even when I was finally freed from my past and able to forget, it still came back and haunted me.

Matt was hurting, it shone in his eyes before he left. Wishing wouldn't turn back the clock.

But who knows how life and time would play out for me.

"I guess I really am just as bad as The Joker. Why am I such a freak and a monster? Why can't I do anything right Ace?" I cried

She gently stroked my hair and whispered "You did. You taunt him how to love"

"Who?"

She simply smiled and hugged me tighter, comforting me as I sobbed. Gently stroking my hair she rocked me back and forth like a child. I clung to her as tears flowed from my sparkling eyes.

Life really was a joke and I had never been more grateful Matt had escaped the Joker's punch line.

Sighing I began to wonder, what was hidden in the cards for me?

That night I fell asleep dreaming of it raining.

But it wasn't pouring water down on me.

No.

It was raining Joker cards and I was drowning in them!


	27. A man of his word

**Authors note: Hello people! Told you this one would be longer, hope you like it. More updates later, review or else !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.  
**

**Chapter 27**

3 months later.....

I pulled on your knee length black dress and slipped into some heels.

Twirling around, I grinned at Ace "Well?" I asked

"Very hot Miss. McKinley" She said clapping her hands.

It had been three months.

Three long months since the Joker and the gang had left Gotham on whatever _business_ they were attending to.

In that time apart I had adjusted to what Bruce would call a _normal_ life.

It was hard at first; the temptation of turning to crime tempted me. But now I and Ace were happy living with Bruce and going to work every day- Bruce had employed us as secretaries at Wayne Enterprise-

There was a feeling inside me though that never had gone away. I knew exactly what it was.

Somehow I missed him.

The Joker.

His laughter haunted my dreams at night, his face was all I saw when I slept.

Like a voice in the soft wind, Joker's voice taunted at me, "why so serious?"

But still he didn't not come back and after the second month had come and past, I had forgotten and moved on.

Life was too short to dream and hope of a psychopathic maniac coming back for an ex criminal whom he felt nothing for.

It hurt but that was life, one big joke.

I sighed, feeling that at long last that the punch line was far away from me. Only when I was in the presence of The Joker did I feel deaths breath on my neck and see the swishing of the scythe before my eyes, it was an exhilarating and exciting feeling. I had began to wonder if ever again would I feel like that.

Feel the adrenaline, the thrill and the love again. Jinx seemed so far away and now all I felt as though the adventure had gone with her.

Had the excitement gone?

This couldn't be the curtain call for Jinx and the beginning of another face amongst the many _civilised _people of Gotham could it?

Slamming my fist hard down onto the dressing table, a compact mirror smashed into thousands of glittering pieces.

"Ava are you ok?" Ace asked

"I'm fine" I snapped standing up, the chair tip up and fell onto its side.

"Your thinking about him again isn't you?" she asked gently.

"Yes" I whispered covering my face in shame with my hands.

Ace approached me, gently placing a soft pale hand on my shoulder; she smiled slightly "It's ok Ava. You're allowed to miss him"

I shook my head.

"No. No I'm not" I breathed.

"Come on. A night on the town will make you feel better" she said reassuringly.

I looked up and smiled "thank you Ace"

"No problem honey, come on! Bruce is waiting" She replied happily grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

My heels clicked on the dark marble flooring as I walked out of the penthouse and saw Bruce waiting outside smartly dressed in a black tux. Myself and Ace linked arms with him and Ace said " So Mr. Wayne where are you taking us fine ladies tonight's?"

He smiled and opened the door to his Lamborghini. "Just a small club called The Purple Rose. There doing an open mic night. I thought maybe Ava would like to sing" he said kindly.

"No way Bruce you know I hate singing in front of people" I complained, climbing into the backseat of the car.

Ace and Bruce got in and he started the engine before saying "Ava you have a beautiful voice. Come on you'll love it"

Rolling my eyes, I put on the seat belt and leant my head against the window.

I felt myself even missing the times when the Joker would bash my head against the window painfully cracking the glass.

I'll never know how they declared me sane.

I sighed, was it me that had changed? or like a puppet with someone else pulling the strings, had I been thrown into the civilized world and forced into a daily routine of life that I had never wanted, something that I never had whilst with the Joker.

Routine.

Rules.

Plans.

The backbone of Gotham, I knew the Jokers aim was to break that, crack and twist until Gotham's spirit was broken, all I ever wanted was to be apart of that. Even the times when I had questioned myself, part of me always knew, I would never return to the life I once had.

No more.

Would I still make the same choice?

To be who you once were?

To lie, steal and kill?

The truth was, I didn't know and that excited and frightened me at the same time. Like a mask now concealing my face, I felt like a puppet pretending to dance happily on the stage, no one ever knowing that I were wishing to be free of the bounds that held me down, from the ties that held me and from the emotions that kept me back.

"Ava, were here"

I jumped in surprise at Ace's voice. She stared at me through the car window with concerned eyes. Opening the door for me, Bruce smiled, I faked a smile back stepping out of the car. People stared at us, as we entered the club, Bruce nodding to the guy standing by the door.

The club was actually pretty nice, slightly dark with purple walls and a white tiled floor, bit small and crowded but nice all the same. People were up dancing and I watched as Bruce left to get us all drinks right away. Ace grabbed my hand and led me over to a table; we both seated next to each other and Ace shouting to me over the loud music "Its great isn't it?"

"Yeah it sure is" I called back.

Ace giggled and left to go dance to a song she loved. I laughed as she danced about on the dance floor, she wasn't a bad dancer it was just she kept banging into people and stepping on there feet. I laughed harder as she received many glares from a couple she just accidentally knocked. Bruce returns with our drinks. Thanking him, I gulped down the drink and motioned for the barman to bring another one over.

He brought drink after drink and after an hour, I felt myself becoming slightly drunk. Bruce was only on his second and Ace was off dancing drunkenly with a few random people she met. I smiled at her before looking longingly at the microphone up on the empty stage.

Bruce saw this and nudged you gently" I know why don't you go and sing. No ones up on stage go for it"

"Ok" I giggled

No one's on stage.

His words repeated over and over again in my mind.

Suddenly as if in a trance like state I stood and walked through the crowd and whispered a song to the DJ. He nodded and pointed to the stage, where there stood a mic on a tall stand.

I walked over and stood before it and lowered the mic as the music started.

The piano playing softly before the guitars kicked in.

I began to sing;

"_You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..._

_I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. you're taking over me"_

Suddenly as I sang I saw a figure standing at the door of the club. His smiling face bore into me. Sending shivers throughout my entire body. I blinked a few times, believing this to be another one of my dreams or hallucinations.

But no, there he stood, right across the room.

Same as ever.

He watched as I sang, staring right into his dark eyes.

"_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. you're taking over me  
_

_I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_"

The song ended and I ran off stage and into the women's bathroom, ignoring the loud applause from the audience. Tears clung to my eye lashes as I locked myself into a cubicle. I put my hand over my mouth in shock and cried hard.

It was him.

He was back.

The Joker!

-----

Jokers point of view:

I hadn't been back in Gotham long and Harley was driving me crazy…crazier with her constant complaints and whines. I fled the new hideout. It was nothing special just one of my new henchmen's homes. I would killed him eventually but right now I walked, hunched over along the dark empty street.

Suddenly I heard a beautiful familiar voice coming from inside a club. I saw there was no one outside only a guy standing guard at the door.

The club was called The Purple Rose.

Following the singing voice I walked towards the club. "Hey buddy you aint getting in here, were full" The guy said pushing me back.

Grinning I pulled out a knife and said "Oh but sir. I'm the life of the party!"

I laughed insanely as I slit his throat and carved a smile into his ugly face.

After dragging him into the alleyway, I went back to the club and leant against the door. That was when I laid eyes on her. The person I had thought non-stop about for the last three months. The person who caused me to feel emotion and feelings for the first time in years was standing just across the room. I smiled, Ava's voice was beautiful and I couldn't help but feel she was relating the song to me somehow. Her gorgeous eyes landed on me, only making me smile even more as I saw her eyes fill with shock and fear. She continued singing staring right at me.

I laughed slightly as I saw her blinked faster as if trying to work out if I was real.

It was time to take back what was rightfully mine.

I wouldn't ever let Ava get away from me again.

The song ended, the audience went crazy, clapping and cheering her. She ran from the stage and into the women's bathroom. Grinning I pushed through the crowd, keeping my head low and shoving random people out of the way.

Quickly I entered the bathroom and saw only one locked cubicle. I started clap, chuckling cruelly.

Ava's point of view:

Hearing clapping and The Joker's maniac laughing frightened me like never before. I had missed him so much and was shocked at how after being away from him for so long made me afraid of him.

" Unlock the door" he snarled.

I shakily unlocked the door and the second I did he pushed it open, entering the cubicle before locking the door again.

"Well hello beautiful, long time no see" The Joker grinned.

He reached out and forcefully grabbed me by my neck.

"I've been hearing a lot about you beautiful. They all think your one of them now. No! I know the truth. You're still the same old Jinxy"

He leaned and whispered "no matter how well you cover the scars"

I looked up at him through fearful eyes. I thought for certain he was going to hit me, but as his grip tightened around my neck, he didn't. With his other hand he grabbed a handful of my hair and presses it to his face, inhaling deeply.

"I've missed you Jinxy"

My heart beat stepped increasingly up. I longed to say something but could hardly speak through his tight grip on your throat. "Why did you leave?" I choked out.

His grip loosened and his eyes seemed to soften slightly.

"You will see soon enough" he said

" You cant do this" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He smiled and cupped my cheek with his gloved hand, wiping away my tears.

"I'm a man of my word. I told you I would come back for you" The Joker spoke.

He kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling out his knife and pressing it against the inside of my mouth.

"Time to go home Jinxy" he snarled

He unlocked the bathroom door and dragged me out into the club. People turned and stared as I began to scream and try to pull away.

" Let me go!" I cried punching him in the chest.

Suddenly he slapped me across the face sending me crashing to the floor.

No one came to help me.

The Joker glared at me and pulled me up pressing the knife tightly against my throat before silently dragging me through the club. As I was pulled to the door I turned my head and saw Bruce making out with some woman, he seemed to have met.

"Bruce!" I screamed.

Bruce broke away from his kiss with the woman and turn to look at me in the Joker's clutches.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

But it was too late I had already been dragged outside thrown into a van.

The Joker burst out laughing hysterically as he drove away. I looked out the back window and saw Bruce staring back at the van, the woman came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He shook his head and went back into the club.

Anger burned inside me, if he hadn't have been making out with that whore, I wouldn't have been kidnapped. He promised he wouldn't ever let The Joker hurt me again and this is what he goes and does!

The stolen van lurched forward sending me flying backwards. I hit my head hard on the side of the van, knocking me out.

The Joker's laughter still ringing out threw my ears.


	28. Together again

**Authors note: Nearly ten chapters in one day! How great? Dont worry, I promise to get two more chapters up before the end of today. Review please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 28**

Anger surged through me.

Bruce!

How could he make out with some whore while I was being taken away, he promised me!

The Joker!

How dare he just come back after being away for months. Things had changed and still he expected me to drop everything.

Well no not this time.

I had changed! I wasn't the same person, I was now just another face amongst the many same old boring faces.

Suddenly I found myself floating in a dream like state, looking around I saw Jinx approaching me, her crimson eyes glowing through the darkness." Now do you see Ava? There all against you, all of them! Bruce. He doesn't care and neither does The Joker. They all don't care whether you live or die. So rebel, Ava, let me help you and together we will kill them. One. By. One" She said.

My hair floated all around you, the feeling of being submerged in water washed over me, Jinx swam towards me.

Fear pulsed through me, being underwater was my worst fear, the thought of being unable to breath and having no way out frightened me. It sort of remind me of how I felt after the Joker had left.

Day after day pretending to be someone I was not.

NO!

This is who I was now.

" Who are you fooling Ava?" Jinx said.

"I'm different now" I protested.

" If you had really changed, I wouldn't be here" she exclaimed with a smirk.

"Your right" I muttered

"Of course I'm right. I'm you, an intelligent, cruel, sly, evil person" She taunted.

"No! Shut up!" I shouted

"When will you see Ava? You created me. Out of your own fear and hatred I was born, as a complete opposite but still, I was part of you. I am you! I'm the side of you that longs for blood and killings. The side that wants to watch people bleed and suffer. I am ..Evil! You are .Understanding and those other entire sickening one with me and together we will be unstoppable, with your mind and my lack of mercy and compassion, we will take over Gotham, one body at a time" Jinx promised.

Anger scorched through my body and fear plagued my mind. I couldn't think straight, thrashing around in the water I screamed as loud as I could.

" Believe me, Ava! Accept your fate. You can't escape it. You made me!" Jinx screamed, she reached out and grabbed me.

Pulling me close she wrapped her arms around me tightly, I was left without an escape. Thrashing around I screamed and screamed. Her body began to glow, she stuck to me like glue, I felt her begin to take over me.

" No! You can't win" I cried.

She glowed brighter and brighter as I became weaker.

No!

I couldn't let this happen. I let out a loud scream, the water rose and rose and then WHOOSH! It fell like a huge waterfall upon us both. Jinx was knocked from me, kicking my legs I swam to the surface, as I emerged I heard Jinx shout "Just you wait Ava. You will rely in time. There all against you"

My body surfaced through the water and with one great splash, I woke up and was back in the real world.

I lurched up, breathing heavily. Cold sweat clung to my forehead - looking around I saw Jinx and all the water was gone - I found myself lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room.

Everything was silent except for my heavy breathing.

Suddenly a deep voice said "It's about time you woke, I thought you had died until you started screaming. I must say Jinxy you scream so beautifully when you're afraid"

The Joker leapt on me pinning me down against the bed, with one hand he held my arms tightly above my head and with the other he held a switchblade to my neck.

" Did you have fun with Brucey?" he taunted.

I stared into his dark orbs in anger.

"Yes I was having a great time until you came and ruined everything" I spat.

He smirked evilly before head-butting me. It sent me slightly dizzy causing me to bang my head on the wall. Shaking myself slightly my vision came back into focus, I glared at the Joker.

"How can you do this to me?" I shouted.

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in confusion "explain" He snapped

"Leave me for dead and then come back months later and expect everything to be how it was before! It doesn't work like that. I had a job, friends, and a life" I yelled.

He pressed the knife harder into my neck drawing a little blood. I let out a quite whimper of pain.

" Lies! Ava, stop trying to convince yourself your one of _them _you not. Your better than that" he snarled

I stared at him and said "what?"

"Your better than those so called _civilised_ people. You understand me. Like no one else ever has and I understand you. So don't pretend for a second, that you can be like those _normal _folk. Your not! and that what makes drives me crazy about you. Your so different. Your not just another face. You stand out because you get the message. You are able to see the truth. Everything burns so don't tell me that you would want to burn along with it, along with Gotham as it's spirit slowly breaks. Remember Jinxy? We wanted that right? To watch Gotham burn and break. Yeah...Yeah we did. Batman was the one that hurt you. Not me. All I did was take back what is mine. Were always one step ahead of all the rest, have just fallen behind but don't worry i'm here to drag you back up wither you like it or not. Your mine and don't you ever forget that again" The Joker rambled

He traced the blade up my neck and along my jaw, a thin layer of crimson blood leaked from the wound. He leant down and slowly licked along the cut. He pressed the knife against my shoulder; out of no where he began to laugh pulsed through me as he pressed the knife harder into my shoulder. His laughter scared me; I began to mumble to myself "fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time"

His laughter grew louder.

"It's only in my .It only in my mine. I'm not afraid. I'm not" I whispered.

"Oh but you are. Tell me Ava, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" The Joker growled.

He stabbed the knife into my shoulder. It hit the bone with a sickening crack, I screamed in pain.

"Why? For everything Jack. Why?" I whispered, tears stung my eyes.

His eyes widened as I said his real name; he twisted the knife, causing me to scream again.

"I need you Ava and if this is the only way to make you stay and understand then so be it" he muttered

"Understand what!" I cried

He leant closer and whispered " I lo-"

The door suddenly swung open and there stood one of the Joker's henchmen

"Boss...erm. it's ready" He said nervously

The Joker let out a small laugh, he looked at me grinning. "It's time for the show"


	29. Confrontation and a tearful farewell

**Authors note: by the end of this chapter you will probably think ' OMG IT'S THE END' it isn't, so dont panic. There are more chapters coming. I cant get chapter 30 up tonight but dont fret when I get home from school tomorrow I will put it up straight away. I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing this, exept from the fact I was nearing on tears when it was done... You'll see why. Enjoy and for goodness sake! REVIEW!!!! please! Nearly ten chapters in one day, what more do you people want!?!?** **Review please x**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.

But I do own Ace and Ava McKinley/ Jinx

**Chapter 29: Confrontation and a tearful farewell  
**

I was dragged up and a set of green and red clothes were thrown at me along with my mask.

"Put them on" The Joker ordered.

I walked into another room, I found the clothes were my old half red, half green skinny jeans, red and green pin stripes strappy top, I put them on and placed the mask over my unpainted face. It tingled against my skin and felt good.

Without the white and black makeup I felt strange but the feeling of adrenaline and excited flowed through me all over again. I had missed this feeling and now it was back, it felt almost stronger than ever before. A wave of realisation hit me.

I needed Jinx for this.

I wanted her to be there.

Smirking slightly I let your thought drift to her. Closing my eyes, in my mind I saw her behind the mirror.

"Jinx" I called, she raised her head and looked at me in confusion.

With one swift punch I shattered the mirror.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"What does it look like? Letting you have some fun" I smirked.

She grinned broadly, "your crazy" she said laughing.

I laughed with her " No _your_ the crazy one. I'm the sane one"

"Then were fucked aren't we if that's the case" Jinx spoke.

" Pretty much" I replied.

You open my eyes and there she was standing before me in the real world, no one able to see her but me.

"So I take it your not gonna let me take over are you?" Jinx said

"Nope, I'm not. But during whatever is going on tonight, I might need you" I told her.

She nodded and followed me out of the room. The Joker and his men were standing at the door waiting for me, looking very impatient.

"What took you so long?" The Joker snapped.

"Lets just go" I hissed.

Everyone left the room, I followed the Joker through this strange new hideout, and well it was more like a normal house actually.

"New hideout?" I asked.

"Ex-henchmen's home" He replied.

I smirked. ' Ex-henchmen' meaning he killed whoever it was. I continued following into we were led outside. The sky was tainted crimson and the clouds a soft pinkly colour. The Joker grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and shoved me inside a van. Stumbling, I fell hitting my knee hard on the metal floor. He laughed at this before pushing me further into the van. Sitting down, I looked glared The Joker before looking out the window.

The world seemed a bit stranger now, a little crazier once again.

Three months, it took for me to get my life back together, I had a job,friends,Bruce and a good home and no Joker. But now he was back and look where I was, right back where I started, laughing slightly I realised that actually, I were slightly worse of.

Who would believe you this time?

Maybe I could fool Bruce and Gotham once but if I ever get free, will they believe me a second time?

The Joker cast a glance over to me, he sighed softly before looking elsewhere, away from me.

Everything was ruined, the normality I had begun to accept had gone and here I was. Once again working for The Joker, this time I was unsure if I even wanted to.

Then I laughed out loud realising something very important, Jinx was right, I hadn't changed. If I had she would be gone and look! I called her to me, to help with whatever the Joker was planning tonight.

Excitement filled me, causing me to grin uncontrollably. I was back!

To hell with a normal life, like the Joker always said to me, normal lives were over-rated.

The Joker!

That bastard, he beat me and kidnapped me.

" I'll forget I'm angry at him for now, but if he dares hit me one more time. That clown has had it" I decided.

"Were here!" Harley declared happily.

I hopped out of the van and stared wide eyed at the thing before me.

It was a large blimp, it was grey and had a large smile painted on it.

I grinned, "I like the smile" I said to the Joker referring to the blimp.

He stared at me for a moment smirking, "so do I" he replied stroking my cheek gently.

A small blush formed over my cheeks, looking away I stared at the blimp

"Alright people hop in" The Joker called chuckling slightly.

He grabbed my hand and winked at me before pulling me along to the blimp.

Unbeknownst to me, Harley and Mime were glaring at me angrily from behind.

It was time to put there plan into action.

Everyone climbed in and the blimp set off high into the air. I looked out at Gotham far below, the lights glimmering like fallen stars.

The sun was setting, the Batman would be out to play soon

The Joker held a mobile phone in his hands and spoke into it;

"Evening Gotham, if you look to the sky you will see a happy smiling blimp above you, in exactly half an hour I will drop hundreds of tiny gas bombs filled with Joker Venom on you good people unless our dear dark knight stops me first! HA-HA, enjoy your last minutes!" he hung up the phone.

I could almost fear the screams of panic from the people below me, just the thought of Gotham being filled with millions of happy smiles amused me to no end.

"Harley, Mime, Punch, Judy and everyone else prepare the bombs" The Joker ordered.

I was about to leave but he snapped " not you. Your staying where I can see you"

They all left leaving the two of us alone. I pressed my hands against the glass and stared out at Gotham.

Beautiful.

Sparkling.

Doomed.

I smiled to myself slightly. I began to think about what would have happen if I had never met the Joker.

Never worked for him, never kissed, held or...loved.

The Joker came and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, so my back was against his chest. He rested his head next to mine and asked "what are you thinking?"

"I was just wondering what would have happened if we had never met" I said gently.

"Do you wish things could have been different?" The Joker spoke.

"Yes...and no" I told him.

"What do you mean?" he said.

I turned my head to the side and looked up at him "It doesn't matter"

He bent his head and kissed me gently before pulling away and resting forehead against mine. Looking into his dark eyes I smiled, he wasn't a monster, just a man had one bad day and it twisted the hands of fate into something no one could alter. I wished I could have saved him but we all have our breaking point.

The question is once something has been broken can it be fixed? Even us and the delicate jewels we called our hearts and minds. I leant up and kissed him, he smiled into the kiss holding me just that little bit tighter.

Pulling away I knew exactly what I was going to do so I began "I love-"

"MISTA J!!!" Harley's high pitched voice squealed.

"We...erm...need Jinx's help with something back here" she said quietly.

I pulled silently away from The Joker and went with Harley, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I mentally cursed Harley, I was so close to saying it, saying I love you. The three words I had longed to say for so long but also the words I feared and thought I would never say to him, but to Bruce.

But the Joker held my heart tightly in his hands without even realising it.

I grimaced hearing Jinx's amused chuckle from behind.

Harley led me into a room full of storage were three henchmen with crow bars and Mime stood all facing me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You have been ruining things for far too long Jinx. Its time to end it. I have dreamed of nothing else but your death for months" Harley snarled.

"Our love for the Joker is far stronger than anything you will ever feel and since he won't kill you himself, we will. I'm sure in time he will learn to accept and maybe even be happy with what were about to do" Mime said

"Go get her boys" Harley said.

The three henchmen with crow bars stepped forward.

" I don't think so" I muttered angrily.

They weren't getting rid of me that easily. Closing my eyes I thought of my Jinx side taking over.

"It's your time to shine Jinx. I know I swore never to let you take over again but I've decided otherwise. Have fun Jinx and remember your the merciless one" I snarled.

Jinx's crazy laughter rang loud and clear in my ears.

" HA-HA HA-HA HA-HA HA-HA HA-HA"

Harley's point of view:

I watched as she closed her eyes and muttered something to herself.

What happened next shocked me.

When her eyes re-opened they glowed scarlet red, she grinned evilly. This wasn't the reaction I expected, she began to laugh, the sound her laughter made was of evil, if evil made a sound her laugh was its song.

"Poor poor stupid fools" She mocked tilting her head to the side.

The men with the crowbars advanced on her, she reached out and grabbed the nearest ones throat and ripped out his jugular, with her bare hands. My eyes widen and fear pulsed through me, this wasn't going right. I stared in horror as she fought with the two henchmen, slaughtering the first one by grabbing a nearby crate, lifting it with great strength and smashing it down over his head. I screamed as his brains splattered over me. Then she turned to the last henchman standing, she wagged her finger and he came at her.

Laughing she stepped back raising her fist she swiftly knocked him out with one punch. Then her red glowing eyes locked with Mime. I sensed Mimes growing fear.

" Stay away from m...me" Mime stammered

"I thought Mime's weren't supposed to speak. No matter, I'll make sure you never utter a single word .ever. Again" She taunted running up to her.

Jinx jumped up onto Mime sending her falling backwards arms flaying. Mime fell onto her arm, it landed first with a sickening crack, it snapped and I looked away, sickened at the thought of seeing a bone sticking out of something. Jinx stood on top of Mime and kicked her in the face, then she began stamping hard on her face. I crept away, shuddered at Mimes screams. I ran through the door and hid behind a large crate, I heard Mime's screams stop. She was dead. Then hearing footsteps I backed further into the crate.

" Oh Harley...come out come out where ever you are...I have a present for you" I heard Ava say.

Tears stung my eyes blurring my vision. I wiped them away closing my eyes momentarily. What I saw when I opened them made me scream in terror louder than I ever thought I could scream.

Jinx stood before me holding out Mimes severed head. Mime's lips had been stretched into a smile. The corners of her painted lips dripping blood. Her face was bloody and battered, her eyes still open.

Jinx was almost as sick as Mista J.

"Surprise!" she yelled.

She drew back Mimes head and flung it at me, I screamed once again as it hit me in the face, splattering me with blood.

The blimp suddenly lurched forward and an angry yell came from main control room. Jinx was twisted and her eyes dimmed "Jinx! The Joker!" She cried.

Her eyes glowed red once more "No Ava! Let me finish her" She yelled at herself.

I watched in fear and confusion as her eyes dimmed again "No now! Please Jinx" She said.

Her eyes glowed like fire "Fine! But after I want this Hench wench dead" She screamed pointing at me.

I backed away slowly. She suddenly ran away into where the Jokers angry yelled came from, I followed.

Ava's point of view:

"Thank you" I said to Jinx as I took back over my body again.

She ignored me but I felt her angry presence still there.

I opened the door and saw the controls for the blimp smoking and fizzing. The window was cracking, about to break any second. "What happened?" I cried.

The Joker turned around and point out the window "He can fly! Why didn't anyone tell me he had one of those...things!" He yelled.

I ran to the window and gasped. Batman was in a bat copter or something and had just fired a shot at the blimp. He fired another this time hitting the blimp head on. There was a loud explosion from both sides.

" Oh great now the cops have one of those flying things and are firing at us!" Joker yelled.

"Boss, were going down!" a henchman said who had come in and was trying to steer the blimp.

"Release the bombs" The Joker ordered

"But boss we have to get out of here!" He protested.

Fire rose from the blimp and more explosions followed.

"Boss the bombs have exposed and the gas is going to spill into here any second "the henchmen cried.

"Then ram this thing into Batman, I'm not finished yet" he shouted.

"Joker we have to go" I screamed.

He turned to me and his eyes softened. Suddenly he ran to the corner of the room and came back holding a parachute.

" Go. I'm not losing you. Not again" he said.

"This isn't like you. Your not like this, your not supposed to try and save me. Why are you saving me?" I asked sadly.

"Say it Jinxy's what you were going to say before Harley came. I know what it is but I need to hear you say it. So do it!" he pleaded as he roughly strapped me into the parachute.

"I can't. Come with me, save yourself too. Don't be a fool" I cried tears filling my eyes.

"Mista J what about me?" Harley squealed.

"Shut up Harley! Jinxy say it!" The Joker boomed.

"I love you" I whispered.

He smiled and wiped away my tears, kissing me softly on the lips before opening the blimp open door. Wind swept in.

"I won't leave you!" I screamed.

He grinned at me before laughing hysterically; he pushed me from the blimp, pulling the parachute as he did so. I heard Harley scream and jump from the blimp, she grabbed hold of me, and the extra weight pulled us both down and sent us crashing towards the water below.

"Jack!" I screamed

I watched him give a little wave and close the blimp door.

Myself and Harley fell faster and faster through the air, the parachute barely holding us both up. Suddenly with a rip the parachute flew off and myself and Harley were sent crashing through the air. I hit the icy water with a loud splash. As I hit the water I heard a loud explosion.

"No!"

I swam to the shore and tried to run to the wreckage of the blimp explosion that has crashed into the Gotham docks. But it was sealed off by police, I hid behind a building and watch the police shift through the burning rubble. Harley stupidly ran forward and was grabbed by a police officer. She was cuffed and loaded into a swat car. Tears rolled down my cheeks, he couldn't be gone, he just couldn't! I walked to the rails of the docks and shoved my hands in the pockets, I felt something.

I pulled it out and found it was a Joker card!

Tears softly fell onto it and I kissed it before throwing it into the water.

"It's her! Quick!" I heard shouts.

I ran away from the cops chasing me. More shouts rang out through Gotham and for the first time in my life, I wished the silence I once hated would come.

But it didn't, the silence didn't come that night.

Because all I heard in my ears was his laughter.

The Joker's laughter.

As I ran, a feeling suddenly came over me. Call it denial, or whatever I will but I knew right then as I ran from the police.

This wasn't over.


	30. Echo

**Authors note: Hey guys... In this chapter I am introducing a new chapter and well things are going to get a little super natural, you might think it's cliche but whatever, like I said in the first chapter, I wrote this story a year ago when I first began writing stories. It's not my best work. So this new character is going to have super powers shall we say...well just read and find out. Also a big thank you to The only and only charcoal for reviewing my story twice. Thank you, your awesome! I hope you like this chapter people. REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe. **

**Chapter 30**

{The next night}

My long hair flowed around my shoulders. The cold air gently buffed my face, I smiled.

I loved the night time especially nights like this and yet without knowing how or where the Joker was, the night felt to empty.

Earlier all I had done was sit on the couch, watch TV and cry. It made it even worse when a news report came on about the explosion

Flashback to earlier that day

_I sat huddled up on the sofa as the Gotham News came on. A reporter appeared on screen,_

_" hello Gotham. This is Maria Smith reporting on the latest of The Joker's antics that ended in disaster!"_

_A video image of the blimp appeared and screen and she continued " this was the scene that night. The Joker, his men and poor Ava McKinley, the young woman he had once again kidnapped, were inside that very blimp. What exactly happened on that blimp remains a mystery but what we do know this-"_

_She was cut off and commissioner Gordon appeared._

_"The Joker planned to drop hundreds of bombs onto Gotham all containing the madman's own invention, a deadly gas that will twist and disfigure the victims mouth into a disturbing grin. However the Batman, Gothams Dark Knight intervened along with a team of our officers and fired at the aircraft from helicopters. The blimp caught fired and right before it exploded...well...this the footage taken from one of our police copters" _

_A video image of The Joker, placing a parachute pack on me, kissing me, speaking and then pushing me from the blimp appeared. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at his face, laughing as I tumbled to the ground with Harley clinging on for dear life. The video image then showed the blimp exploded and come crashing to the ground, it hit the ground and combusted some more. Jim Gordon then appeared back on the screen looking very anxious _

_" We urge Miss. Ava McKinley to come forward for questioning. If your watching this Ava, we mean you no harm, we just need to know what happen._

_The media asked what our reasoning for wanting the young women in for questioning is because we need to know what happened on that blimp. Five bodies were found, four of what appeared to be men working for the Joker, the other a costumes women, her...erm... severed head was found amongst the rubble. Those dead were badly bruise and beaten, therefore we urgently need Miss. McKinley to come forward. Thank You"_

_He disappeared and Maria Smith appeared on the screen, " you heard it here folks. Also one more thing, The Joker's body was never found. It is unlikely he survived the explosion and crash but it wouldn't be the first time he had survived such chaos we would like to recommend that the people of Gotham don't go out alone at night and keep a look out. The Joker may still be out there"_

_I turned the television off and curled further into a ball, tears streaming down my face. I sighed and realised crying wouldn't make you feel any better, so I decided to try and cheer up...somehow. So I put on the makeup, Jinx outfit and loaded up a gun, attached it to my left thigh and slipped a switchblade into the ribbon of my stripy red and green dress. Finally ready I placed the mask over my painted face and slipped out of the hideout._

_end of flashback_

I knew I couldn't stay in the hideout all alone with the remaining few of the Joker's henchmen so now here I was.

Back at the docks, the same place as the night before. The cops had finished clearing the wreckage away hours ago and had gone. So I was safe, for now.

I watched the dark water's waved move slowly gently crashing together, occasionally spraying my face with a gently mist of water. I sighed sadly,

"your troubled. What is wrong?" a shy voice asked.

I turned around saw a caped woman around my age standing close to me.

She looked up at me with sad eyes, her eyes...they were beautiful, a kind of deep silver snowy colour. Her hair was jet black, I saw from underneath the hood of her cape, the cape was dark blue and a bit misty looking and her skin was like snow.

"Who are you?" I spoke.

She stepped closer and said quietly " Echo"

"My names Jinx...or Ava which ever you prefer" I told her cautiously holding out my hand.

She stared at it for a moment before reaching out and grasping my hand, her skin was icy cold and sent shivers through my entire body and a sudden jolt of electricity surged through me, I jumped squeaking in shock slightly,

" I'm sorry" Echo said pulling her hand away.

"It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong" I say smiling gently.

"You don't understand. I have powers. They can hurt people" she murmured quietly.

"What do you mean? What kind of powers?" I asked.

"This kind of power" A voice inside my head said.

But it wasn't Jinx's voice, it was Echo's!

"You can read my mind?" I questioned.

She nodded " yes Ava. I have many unique powers"

"Nice. Such as?" I said.

"Well...I can track people's whereabouts using my mind, read peoples mind and erm....Well… if I sing or hum, people...erm...people die" Echo told me.

My eyes widened,

"That's so cool. So you have like an angel of death voice or something?"

Her cheeks turned the fainted of pinks and she gave me a small smile and nodded. She was defiantly very shy.

"Awesome. So which side are you on?" I asked

"Huh?"

"You know...Gothams Dark Knight Side? The hero. Or well...the criminals side?"

"Oh I see. Neither, I am in the middle. I will defend and help those who need me, those who have a good heart and when my time is done in those places I will become a mere echo in there minds and then...vanish. Hence the name" Echo said letting out a small chuckle.

I smiled. "That's very beautiful and tragic. But what if you make friends or fall in love?"

Her silver eyes seemed to darken "It is in my nature to leave and beside who could ever love anyone like me. I'm...abnormal"

"Don't talk like that. Listen when I first met The Joker... I never thought for a second that I would end up falling in-"

My voice began to crack; tears stung that back of my dark blue eyes. Echo placed a cold hand on me shoulder, " I'm going to help you Ava, your in danger and with my powers, I saw that without my help, you and your friends will die. It will come with a heavy price though; a great sacrifice must be made. Someone will die " Echo explained.

My body suddenly went cold, visions of mass destruction, death and evil flew through my mind.

" Why am I being warned of this though? I am one of those who cause chaos and misery in this city" I said,

"Paths can be altered and fates changed. For example your fate was altered the day you met the Joker in that alleyway. Everything changed then forever" Echo told me.

"I see. What will happen?" I asked

"I can't be sure at this precise time. I sense something is troubling you. Is it the where about of the man named Joker by any chance?" She spoke.

I nodded, " how do you know about him?"

" I know because of my powers. I will find him. If he is still amongst us, I will be able to pinpoint is exact location" Echo said.

Suddenly a menacingly laugh pierced the silence and out of the shadows step a beaten and bloody figure.

"No need toots. I'm right here! Now who's planning to steal my act?"


	31. Madness is like gravity

**IMPORTANT MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!**

**-----------**

**Authors note: This will probably be my last update for tonight because later I'm going to see The Sword,Machine Head and Metallica play live. I cant wait! So yeah, I had to guess this chapter out guys though and you'll know why once you have read it. I am very proud of this chapter and I enjoyed writing it a lot. Just so you know, the end is coming close! There are only going to be a few more chapters after this one but once you've read the last chapter, I have a little surprise for my loving readers! So keep reading! and guys make sure you review, I mean it I WILL delete this story before I finish it if I dont get at least TWO more reviews. It isn't asking a lot , you know? I just want a little feedback. Also there will be updates on 'Broken' coming soon and more Joker one shots. I will be posting up other fanfics too, havent decided what yet but it will be some of my newer work so it will be better, I hope. Also there will be some non-fanfiction stories up on by me if you guys want to check them out. I have one up already, just send me a private message and i'll give you the link. Thanks for reading. Bye folks! Review!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.  
**

-------------

**Chapter 31: Madness is like gravity, all it takes is a little... PUSH!  
**

"Hahahahahaha she's crazier than me!" The Joker exclaimed laughing.

Echo looked at the ground after telling him of the vision she had foreseen. I glared at him, " look I'm glad your still alive an' all that but if you don't shut up and take Echo seriously, I will defiantly consider finding Mime's head and stuffing down your throat"

"I love it when you talk to me like that" he mocked, grinning sickeningly.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Echo " So who are we in danger from?"

She looked at me and said " well they are human for a start and don't have powers, I believe you know one of them"

"They?" The Joker spoke as he flicked his switchblade back and forth.

Echo nodded, "I don't know for sure all I saw was two people gone mad. One born that way crazy and evil , the other suffering from the pain of a broken heart"

The Joker yawned "All this talk is boring me! Let's go something"

"I don't think so. Have you looked at yourself lately?" I snapped

His face broke into a grin, "aw Jinxy. You do care!" The Joker mocked.

I let out a frustrated sigh and continued speaking to Echo not noticing the Joker's stare upon me.

After a while she left promising to see us soon, I turned to the Joker and asked "how did you survive?"

He shrugged and stepped closer towards me, " luck"

I reached out and touched his cut face, sighing gently.

"So what was it you were saying before you fell from that blimp?" he said with a smirk

"As I recall you pushed me" I retorted looking away.

"Look at me" he snarled.

I looked at him instantly; he smirked and pressed his gloved hand against my cheek, stroking it gently.

" You didn't answer my question "Joker said.

Suddenly police sirens could be heard in the distance, growing louder and louder.

"Time to go" I smirked.

He let out a frustration growl and turned and walked away.

" I love you" I whispered smiling gently.

[The next day]

I awoke to a violently slap around my face, I jolted up in shock rubbing my cheek.

"Was that really necessary?" I snapped

The Joker nodded with a grin, he pulled me from the bed and through clothes at me.

"Up now! We've got a job to do" he ordered

I mumbled a reply before shoving him out of the room and getting dressed quickly. I entered the bathroom and when you existed a few minutes later with my make up perfectly done, I saw the Joker laid down on the bed.

" Alright what we doing today then?" I asked.

He sat up and motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I approached and jumped down onto the bed and look up at him.

"well?" I said

"Well Jinxy...Today I thought we could pay Harley a visit" Joker said.

"And the reason for that would be?" I grimaced

He smirked and pulled out his knife, he tapped it lightly against his nose before putting it back in his pocket,

"ah, I see a secret" I chuckled

Suddenly he pulled me on top of him and grinned up at me. I leant down and kissed him gently on the lips, I felt him smiled before kissing you back. The kiss became more passionate, as the joker rested his hands firmly around my waist and I pressed at both sides of his face.

He pulled away and said "Say it Jinxy"

I replied "I love you"

He grinned and spoke "I like the way it sounds when you say it"

He leant up and kissed me before rolling you over to he was on top of you. His hands went up my shirt slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

There was a sudden knock at the door and a voice called " Erm...Boss? Were all ready to go"

He broke away from the kiss and yelled "Two minutes! Go eat yourself or something"

The Joker looked back at me but I smirked and pushed him off "You heard him. We've got to go"

" Wait! I've got to tell you something"

" what?" I asked hopefully

" I got a joke for you" The Joker beamed

Every night, Frank would go down to the liquor store, get a six-pack, bring it home, and drink it while he watched TV. One night, as he finished his last beer, the doorbell rang. He stumbled to the door and found a six-foot cockroach standing there. The bug grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the room, then left"

He chuckled a little before continuing " The next night, after he finished his 4th beer, the doorbell rang. He walked slowly to the door and found the same six-foot cockroach standing there. The big bug punched him in the stomach, then left"

"The next night, after he finished his 1st beer, the doorbell rang again. The same six-foot cockroach standing there. This time he was knee'd in the groin and hit behind the ear as he doubled over in pain. Then he left?

I smirked, as The Joker went on laughing slightly " The fourth night Frank didn't drink at all. The doorbell rang. The six-foot cockroach standing there. The bug beat the snot out of Frank and left him in a heap on the living room floor. The following day, Frank went to see his doctor. He explained the events of the preceding four nights. "What can I do?" he pleaded. "

The Joker burst out laughing clutching his stomach as he got to the punch line ""Not much" answered the doctor. 'There's just a nasty bug going around'"

I laughed along with him " good one"

" Time to go then" I said with a smirk

He groaned and followed me out of the room mumbling to him as he did so.

We entered the living room and found many henchmen ready and wearing clown masks.

Suddenly a thought came into my head. I giggled excitedly "Can we blow up the cop station where Harley is at? please oh please oh please" I begged.

The Joker grinned and pushed me out of the house, his henchmen following, large bags flung over there shoulders.

After climbing into the van, the driver sped off in the direction of the cop station. They turned on the radio and a song I loved started playing. I screamed loudly.

" WHAT! WHATS WRONG!" The Joker yelled in shock.

I grinned and pointed franticly at the radio, " I love this song" I cried.

"With the venomous kiss you gave me. I'm killing loneliness. With the warmth of your arms you saved me, Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you. I'm killing loneliness" I sang loudly

"Boss, make her shut up!" One of his henchmen complained.

"No no. I'm kind of enjoying this" The Joker remarked watching me swaying and singing loudly.

I sang "Nailed to the cross, together. As solitude begs us to stay. Disappear in the lie forever. And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war"

"Deep" The Joker stated when the song was over.

"Very" I mumbled before pulling out a gun and loading it.

----

Soon the van stop and we all poured out, storming into the cop station.

"Evening Commissioner" The Joker said.

Jim Gordon's eyes widened as he surveyed the scene around him. All of his men were being held by one of the Jokers men, he was alone. His eyes landed on me,

"Ava?"

I shuffled nervously ignoring him.

" Jinxy go and find Harley" The Joker ordered

"You're planning on releasing her?" Gordon spoke.

"Not exactly" I heard the Joker say cackling.

I entered the room were the cells were and picked up a set of keys resting on a small desk. I skipped along until I found Harleys cell.

"Hiya Harley" I giggled.

She looked up at me; her eyes were red and puffy. Harley glared at me and snapped "What do you want?"

"I want to watch you bleed and slowly die with a smile on your face" I snarled before pulling out a knife, unlocking the cell door as I did so.

"You're just like him" She spat.

"Awww I thought you loved ya Puddin'?" I mocked.

"He's dead and besides being in here made me realise something, he aint my Puddin' anymore. No, since you came into our lives, you ruined everything. He's your Puddin' now" she said in defeat

"Yes, well this is all very boring. Still I suppose I could have some fun watching Jam Gordon squirm as he watches me blow his team up" I yawned.

I grabbed Harleys arm and dragged her out of the cell. She squealed as I tighten my grip making sure she wouldn't get away.

Not this time.

I dragged her past the cells, were many of the prisoner shouted comments some dirty, some threatening. But I ignored them and continued dragging her along.

" What are you gonna do you me?" she cried

I chuckled and replied " You will see"

I opened a door, The Joker and everyone turned to look at me as I dragged her in. The Joker was now holding a knife to the commissioners throat. I grinned and said "I just thought our dear commissioner should see this"

Swiftly taking a step back I punch Harley square in the face, she fell to the ground instantly. Straddling her I waved the knife in her face. Harley tried to fight back but after a few more punches and a well aimed head butt, she laid back whimpering through her bloodied tears. I gripped her shoulder and with my other hand plunged the knife into her stomach, she screamed in immense pain. I laughed as you twisted the knife further pulling it side ways, backwards and forwards. Tears streak down her face washing away her fading makeup. "Phone!" I shouted.

One of the masked clowns fished around in his pocket and pulled out a mobile phone, the clown threw it to me and I cackled as I shoved it violently into Harley gaping wound.

"Needle. Thread!" I screamed.

"No please no I'm sorry" She cried as another clown dragged a cop along towards me. The cop stared in horror as the clown handed me the small needle and a purple piece of threat.

"Ava please don't do this!" two voiced called at once.

I turned my head and saw Matt looking at me with pleading eyes; he struggled in the grasp of one of the masked clowns. Jim Gordon was held beside him, his eyes begging with me as well.

" Shut up, both of you! This bitch tried to kill me. She is getting what she deserves. After everything she has done, this is her final punch line. Her time. Harley Quinn's curtain call!" I shouted cackling crazily.

The Joker broke into his trademark laugh "that's my girl"

Matt turned his head and screamed at him "Shut the fuck up you freak!" then he turned to me " Ava please your not a killer! Joker's poisoned your mind"

I laughed at him before tying the needle and thread skilfully with one hand, holding the needle between my teeth.

When it was done I slid down a bit and began stitching up Harleys stomach, her screams rang out, it was like music to my ears but the cops shuddered and looked away unable to watch.

Suddenly the doors swung open and in walked Ace, fully clothed and makeup. Her hair had been dyed neon pink again. She glanced around the room and said casually "heard you might be here. What did I miss?"

I giggled and called "You're just in time for the show"

She jumped up and down clapping her hands wildly "Goody!"

I snapped my head back to Harley, she snivelled and cried.

"Please" she whispered

"PLEASE! PLEASE! Harley saying please won't change the things you have done. Please won't change a thing" I shouted punching her in the face.

I finished stitching up her stomach. Blood was still slowly leaking out; it had spilled onto the hem of my red and green dress.

I grinned and jumped off her.

She attempted to sit up only to fail back down and cry out in unbearable pain

" Puddin' please help me" She begged the Joker.

He smirked and shook his head,

"you have been a naughty girl Harley. I told you from the very beginning to one hurt my Jinxy"

All the cops' jaws seemed to drop to the floor. I smiled inwardly and pulled another phone from my pocket. I waved it in the air and giggled,

"Ava, I was so wrong about you. Please Ava prove to me, there's more to you than _this _" Matt pleaded

"Oh Matt, there is so much more to me. But right now the world is just going to have to deal with me as I am now. Who know's what tomorrow will bring so we might as well let lose and get a little crazy now and then" I announced.

"A little crazy? This is madness" Jim Gordon yelled.

I looked at the Joker and replied "Madness is like gravity, all it takes it a little........"

I ran for the door, the masked clowns, Ace and the Joker followed

"PUSH!"

I typed the numbers quickly into the phone and pushed the Dial button.

Harley screamed as her stomach rumbled.

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion and before I knew it everything was in flames.

I watched in amusement the cops scattered in panic. I laughed as I ran for the van along with the others. They all climbed in and as I was about to get in, the door was slammed shut and I was suddenly pressed against the van.

The Joker smirked at me and kissed me roughly on the lips pressing his hands at both sides of my painted face.

Matt suddenly emerged out of the building, he stared in horror at the two of us.

The Joker pulled away and breathed deeply through his nose before saying " your crazier than me!-"

Matt began to run towards us but stopped when…

" and I love you, Jinxy" The Joker grinned.

"No! You cant" Matt yelled.

I smirked, "I like this punch line...alot.......Jack"

-------------

**MORE UPDATES COMING SOON!  
**

-------------

**" I'm only laughing on the outside, my smile is just skin deep. If you could see inside I'm really crying... You might join me for a weep" - ONE OF THE BEST JOKER QUOTES EVER! ! ! !**


	32. Next morning and plots

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone who review! I've decided to continue this story. Not long until the end now... Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Joker**

**Chapter 32**

The Joker grinned and looked over at Matt before looking at me again.

"It takes one bad day to drive any sane man to lunacy, I've realized since you've come into my life it takes one good day for any _insane _man to fall in love" The Joker said before opening the van door and pulling me inside. I leant my head against the Jokers shoulder looking out the window. I felt my heart would burst with happiness.

The Joker loved me!

I smiled to myself and felt him chuckle beside me, he obviously sensed my happiness and found it amusing.

Everything seemed to be going amazingly, but I was so unaware of the dark cloud the was slowly edging itself closer and closer every second.

Even as I laid beside the man my loved and fell asleep in his arms that night, I had no idea of the madness that was slowly getting closer, her name was Cassie and she was out for blood!

[The Next Morning]

I awoke the next morning expecting to see The Joker standing above me in another angry state but my sparkling blue eyes weren't met with that. Instead I turned the head and saw that see was still lying beside me shirtless and fast asleep.

He had no makeup on and no shirt; in his sleep he looked almost normal.

What is normal though?

Remove the permanent smiling scars and I would never guess this man lying next to me was a mass murdering psychopath.

The Jokers head twitched slightly and he began mumbling to himself and waving one of his arms about "no. Jeannie. No. Don't die, please no, don't leave me" he mumbled

His eyes were clasped shut but he was still mumbling to himself and now thrashing about. I placed my hand on the side of his scarred cheek and with my thumb stroke his scars gently.

"No Jeannie please. Our baby! You monster you killed her! Jea, I'm so sorry" he murmured

"Wake up…" I said gently.

I tucked a piece of his greenish blonde hair behind his ear

Suddenly The Jokers hand shot up and gripped my wrist tightly. His eyes snapped open and his grip tighten, "are you ok? Ouch, let go your hurting me" I gasped

He suddenly let go and sat up "I… I… I'm-" he began

"You were dreaming of your wife weren't you?" I asked

His eyes flashed with anger for a moment but when they met mine, his emotions quickly changed and he said "I don't remember. I just saw faces, taunting me, laughing. There always laughing at me. Ever person, every child. Everyone I ever laid eyes on haunt me when I dream, screaming things and laughing. Why do they laugh Jinxy? Why?" he ranted

I hugged him tightly and murmured "I don't know"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and rested his head on mine, I heard him sigh but it didn't sound sad or angry it sounded almost relieved.

"You always understood me Jinxy. You never thought I was a freak like everyone else, I could tell right from when we first met there was something special about you and now you just complete me. That's what I love so much about you; you're not like all the rest. Your not!"

I smiled and looked up at him, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

After a while we got up and got dressed.

I went into the bathroom and began applying some make up after brushing my teeth, The Joker soon followed and began doing the same.

I laughed as he carelessly poke him in the eye. He muttered curses under his breath. I giggled that resulted in my getting pushed into the wall.

"Childish clown" I muttered smirking slightly.

He grinned and pushed me roughly against the wall again pressing his body against mine. His lips collided against my own; I smiled inwardly before kissing back. The Jokers hand gripped my right hip, rubbing it slightly with his thumb and with his other hand pulled on my hair slightly entwining the locks with his gloved hand.

A few minutes later he pulled away and rested his forehead lightly against mine, he was smirking to himself.

"What?" I asked curiously

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I love you Jinxy" he said

I couldn't resist grinning as the words spilled from his mouth,

" I love you too _Puddin _" I said mockingly calling him by his old nickname, curtsy of Harley.

He shuddered as I said that as if some one had just scraped there nails down a chalk board. I chuckled before leaving the bathroom holding his hand gently.

He held my hand tightly as the two of us walk out into the living room.

Laughing at the sight before my eyes, three of his henchmen were sleeping on top of each other. I laughed hysterically, wishing I somehow had a camera.

Suddenly as if reading my thoughts Joker held a camera in his hands and was about to take a picture but I stopped him.

" Wait right there" I said before rushing back upstairs.

Moments later I returned holding lipstick, lip and eye liner and mascara.

I skilfully applied it to the sleeping henchmen's faces and stood back as the Joker snapped away with the camera.

They soon arose from there slumber and stare at the two of us dumb stricken, one reached up and touched his face.

"Dude! We've been made all girly like!" he yelled

I gripped my stomach as I laughed so hard, tears leaked from my eyes.

"Get up! Were going for some fun!" The Joker ordered

[Meanwhile elsewhere in Gotham]

A figure leant against the wall, her long black dreadlocks cascading over he face highlighting her deathly pale skin giving her that deceased look. She grinned showing a pair of pearly white teeth, clicking her tongue, she crossed her arms and spoke,

"Sounds like a plan, could be fun, isn't this kind of thing against your rules and regulations _Lieutenant_?"

Another figure emerged and grimaced " Who cares for the title now? I want revenge on them. Forget rules, forget laws. It's what must be done. How dare she hurt me and leave for a freak like him"

The other figure smirked, her emerald eyes shining like a cats in the night.

"Aw got dumped by your little girlfriend for a rock star did ya?"

Matt glared at her and spat "Tell me, have you ever heard of The Joker?"


	33. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe**

**Chapter 33**

I stood in the alleyway and roughly pushed the button on the detonator, the new row of shops and buildings exploded, the loud explosion ringing out through Gotham. Beside me, The Joker laughed at the destruction before shooting one of his men.

"What was that for?" I questioned

He just shrugged and pressed his own detonator, the parallel row went up in flames before crumbling to the ground.

Suddenly another loud explosion sounded.

"That wasn't one of ours!" The Joker yelled running out of the alleyway.

I heard his angry scream and ran out, the scene before my eyes cause me to gasp in shock.

A figure stood on top of a large moving vine? The vines were spreading through Gotham and the figure on top was moving ever so closer.

The figure held up a megaphone and spoke loudly "Greetings Gotham, Cassie's in town! Thank the crazy plant lady for these lil' babies. Now everyone remain calm, I'm taking the city, try and stop me and feel the wrath of these sweeties"

Cassie...so that was her name, I looked at the Joker and found he was smirking to himself. One of his henchmen ran out from the alleyway, surveying the scene he cried "Boss what's the plan?"

"Now now, you know I'm a man without plans. Back to the van soon we will see how much of a threat this Cassie girl is" The Joker said

I looked back at Cassie; it seemed both our eyes locked for a moment. Her dark eyes burning into mine, I could have sworn I saw her mouth the words

"I'll. Get. You"

[Later that day]

"_There is a new criminal in Gotham known as Cassie, she is classed as highly dangerous and very little is known about her. It is has come to our attention she has kidnapped Lieutenant Matt Ansley. The Lt went missing early yesterday evening and hasn't been seen since but a video tape was left at his apartment_" The reporter spoke

My mouth was gaping slightly as Cassie appeared on the TV, her dreadlocks falling all around her, she grinned at the camera and said,

"What does it take for you to understand Ava? or as The Joker likes to call you, Jinxy. Yes, I know all about you and that freak, I know more than you think.

Its time for a game Ava and this time, there under my rules. If you want to see Matt alive your gonna have to play my little game of hide and seek. I know right now your probably screaming at the TV, boo hoo, where is Matt?. Well Ava, here a clue.

The sea collides and lands cascade to their end, to man's own device bids Farwell. What am I?....figured it out yet little girl? I'm sure you will. Ah! And to Batman because I know your watching, stay out of this it isn't your fight. This is between me and Ava. Oh by the way Ava, I'll hurry times already running out on Matt's life"

She smirked once more before flashing a knife and switching off the camera.

Before anything else happened, a bullet went straight through the TV screen causing sparks to dance and fly from the now broken television. Through gritted teeth I screamed,

"I'll kill that bitch! If she thinks she can dance with _this_ harlequin of hate and come out of it in one piece then she has another thing coming. Oh wait till I get my hands on her. HEY JINX! IT'S PLAY TIME"

Hitting my head lightly, I could almost feel Jinx's happiness and evil plots forming inside me. The Joker stared at me and then asked "You're not seriously going to go and find err...what's his name....brad?"

"MATT! HIS NAMES MATT!" I shouted

"Right right Matt" The Joker said holding his hands up.

"Yes I am. I'm going to don't even think about trying to keep me here" I snapped.

Anger burned in his eyes, suddenly he jumped up and pinned me against the wall holding a switchblade closely to my throat. He gripped my hands and breathed sharply before snarling "I put my reputation and everything on the line when I told you about those....disgusting, worthless feelings I have for you! And this is how you show it back? By planning on waltzing off to rescue some guy who has a thing for you and cant take care of himself even though he is the high and mighty Lieutenant of Gotham fucking city. Thats great Ava just great"

I remained silent for a moment in shock before muttering "you just called me Ava, you never call me that"

He grabbed my throat and hissed " Yeah well you've pissed me off big time haven't ya doll face?"

I glared at him in frustration "I don't have time for your jealousy Joker. I'm going to save my friend"

His gripped tightened "You're not going anywhere and I'm not jealous"

I smirked and reached over to him and kissed him weakly on the lips, I felt him roughly kiss me back immediately releasing his grip on your throat and putting his hands on my lower back instead.

After lingering the kiss for a few moments I pulled away and slapped him lightly on the face before saying " I wont be long _Puddin_"

I began making my way to the door but The Joker grabbed my arm and violently pulled you back.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled

"Let go of me!" I shouted before swinging my leg high and kicking him square in the chest.

He stumbled back slightly gasping for air. Quickly I picked up the switchblade he dropped and saw that was my chance and I took it, I ran for the door without even looking back.

I heard the Jokers angry shouts as I ran to the docks.

Yeah that's right, I had figured out the riddle, the answer was Gotham docks.

People gave me confused looks as I ran past without even looking at them uncaring that any second someone could call the cops on me even if I wasn't doing anything wrong.

------

Finally I reached the docks and found no one there but there was a small cabin close by, I ran over to it and gripped the switchblade tightly in my hand flicking it up as I slowly opened the door.

I gasped as I saw someone tied to a small wooden chair,

"Matt!" I cried

Running to the person I turned the chair and screamed in shock as their head fell from the body and onto the floor.

It isn't Matt, its Mime!

Or was Mime, if she were still alive.

A small what seemed like a bomb was resting on her lap, the timer had already started! I placed a hand over my mouth in shock and stared, my eyes glanced down and saw a note tied to her rotting corpse.

I shakily reached out and grabbed the note before yanking my hand away, almost crumpling the note. I looked at it and began reading quickly ;

'Well done. You figured it out. Sorry this aint Matt but I did say it was hide and seek. So here you go Ava. You found Mime well...Pieces of her anyway. Now here is a hint for where to look next. Bruce took you there once and that was the place where it all went BOOM! Have fun Ava. Be there by 6:00 pm tomorrow. I'll be waiting.......xxx Cassie xxx....'

I crumpled the note in my hands and shook with anger. Throwing it down, my eyes widened, the small bomb had a timer on it! And the seconds were ticking away!

Shit!

I slammed the door behind me and broke into a run away from the cabin where Mimes body lay.

I would say may her body rest in peace...pieces...but I had hated her.

I watched from a distance as the cabin blew up sending pieces of wooden debris into the air. A dry laugh escaped my lips as I began the walk back.

Matt, where could he be?

And what was this Cassie's grudge against me?

Many questions burned in my mind only increasing the anger I felt towards Cassie.

------

Yanking the door open I found the Joker slumped down on the sofa, his tie was loosened and his shirt was unbuttons, I heard him sigh in what sounded like...sadness. Whatever it was he was in deep thought and at the sound of the door was broken from his trance.

The Jokers head snapped to the side and his eyes bore angrily into mine. He stayed where he was and glared as me as I slowly sat down beside him groaning in frustration.

"Where's * Matt*?" He snarled

I turned to him and slapped him hard across the face,

"Just shut up clown" I hissed.

Suddenly The Jokers face stretched into a smirk and he leant closer

"I love it when you talk like that........Jinxy" He murmured before pressing his lips against mine.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck; his arms snaked around my waist on pulled me onto his lap. He smirked before his tongue entered my mouth entwining with my own.

That's where we stayed for a few moments passionately kissing before he laid me down on the couch and slid his hand up my shirt. My shirt slid up a little as his hand gently strokes my lower back. I pulled away and ranted " Don't just think that every time you-"

But I was cut off by him kissing me once again, I pulled away again and said "and don't just-"

The Joker cut me off once again by saying "Jinxy. Be quite"

I smile slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips, stroking his scars gently, he closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of my skin against his haunting and forever smiling scars.

Suddenly the door burst open and a female voice yelled " I found some info on Cassie- oh...Sorry I'll just go...wow this seems familiar, ah! I'll err....go do erm something"

I laughed at Ace who was standing the awkwardly,

"Go kill the guys or something" The Joker shouted over his shoulder.

"Right...I'll tell you later.....Bye" She said before running out of the room.

I laughed a little and smiled as the Joker looked back at me a grin on his face, he leant down and huskily murmured

"I know how to make a real smile, Jinxy"


	34. The final clue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 34 **

[5:00 pm. Next day]

I paced around the room, running my hands through my hair every so often. I licked my dry painted lips anxiously and groaned loudly,

" I can't wait any longer I'm going now" I complained heading for the door.

Ace quickly put her laptop down and jumped up. She raced over and blocked the door from me, stating "Oh no you don't Ava, not yet. I'm almost done!"

I groaned once again and followed her over to the table and slumped down roughly in a chair. The chair rocked and suddenly toppled over sending me with it. The Joker laughed at me, lying crumpled in a red and green heap on the floor. I stood up and glared at him, dusting myself off.

"That was so not funny" I muttered before carefully sitting myself down again making sure as not to fall off this time.

The Joker grinned at me from across the table and winked, I mock glared at him for laughing at me, pouting slightly before looking over at Ace.

Her painted face broke into a smile, she clapped her hands in victory and turned the laptop to face me.

"There you go Ava; I told you I could do it. Here is everything on this Cassie, everything from date of birth to mental disorders. Trust me; she isn't someone you want to be messing with. Just look at this "Ace told me pointing at the screen.

I began to read out-loud;

"Her real name is Cassandra Monroe. Her mother had a severe mental disorder known as Dissociative Amnesia which means she couldn't remember personal information among other things. She wouldn't have even known Cassie was her daughter. Her mother also suffered from Schizophrenia which meant after she was diagnosed with it, she was sent to an Arkham Asylum, it says here"

Ace read on and told us both;

"Look here! It says after her father died, Cassie was sent to an orphanage. There she was abused and bullied, the teachers said she was unusually quite and often got into fights with the other children. The worst case, it says was when she stapled a kid arms to a large crucifix the orphanage had and wrote in the kids blood 'There is no hope for any of us. I'm going to kill you all. So long and good night kiddies' She was sent away to a psychiatrist but one day she returned to the orphanage, they were all afraid of her and refused to have her. She murdered four kids. Cassie was only seven when all this happen. Oh my goodness, Ava read that"

I read a small paragraph about the murders and how one day after the orphanage was abandoned she return and were raped by a boy still living there. The file continued the rest was all about her mental disorders, personal information and criminal record.

"Paranoia, personality disorders, depression. Bad childhood, parentless, drugs, alcohol. You name it, this Cassie is one messed up chick. She is dangerous Ava, your not going out there alone today" Ace said firmly, she looked at the Joker.

The Joker smirked and pulled out his knife, it glinted as he twirled it in between his fingers, he licked his lips, "Don't look at me. Jinxy is doing this to save that pra-"

"Matt!"

"Right Matt. I want no part in it. Although if we do find him...I guess I could just kill him then and there…" He muttered thinking about it for a moment.

There was a silence before the Jokers knife was forcefully stabbed into the table. He burst out laughing hysterically before cheering "Alright Jinxy babe, I'm in. I convinced me. Let's go"

He pulled the knife out and leapt up, he walked away from the table pulling me roughly by the arm along with him.

"I'll see you later Ace. Thanks for the help" I called

She waved at me smiling slightly before turning back to her laptop.

I shut the door behind me and followed the Joker into the van.

"Where to?" He asked getting behind the steering wheel.

"Le póléa róse restaurant" I stated.

"Ah Yes. I remember that night well" The Joker said giggling evilly.

"So do I" I muttered

The van sped round the corners in the direction of the restaurant. Suddenly a thought strung to my mind.

"Wait you blew it up. There's nothing there!" I cried

"They rebuilt it. Thanks to a little donation from good old' Brucey" Joker explained.

"Oh" I murmured

"It was quite an eventful night wasn't it? Back then" he inquired.

"As I recall you forced me to tell Bruce about my little erm...double life. Which resulted in his confession of love and his almost very near death" I remarked.

The Joker laughed and slowed the van slightly " As _I_ recall Jinxy babe, it went something like this" he said leaning over and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

He pulled away and murmured "You and I both know Brucey cant love you the way I can"

He leant back and turned his attention back to the road speeding up the van intensely.

"Mmhmm. I agree with that, no one shows love better than a murdering clown who had his last girlfriend blown up using a mobile phone to the lower intestine" I retorted with a smirk.

"You weren't saying that last night Jinxy. If memory serves correctly, I think I caused quite a few smiles" Joker retorted

"Just drive" I muttered, my cheeks flushing pink.

He laughed at my embarrassment and hit the breaks abruptly. He burst into his usual insane laughter and cried "No need. Were here!"

I stared at the new and rebuilt restaurant.

Memories came flooding back; Bruce's voice rang out through my mind, images of Jinx flashed and The Jokers cruel insane laugh and grin.

I shook my thoughts away and proceeded to walk up to the new building.

Pressing my hands against the new glass door, I groaned reading the sign.

Closed.

The Joker pulled out a gun and pushed me aside. Stumbling backwards, I covered my ears, watching the glass shatter into a million pieces as the bullet hit.

" That's how to open a door" he chortled

The Joker gripped my hand and pulled me inside the restaurant. It was all silent and nothing was out of the ordinary...well...except for the present on a large table.

What...what!?

I ran over to the present and reached out to open it.

"No don't!" The Joker yelled grabbing my hand and yanking it away.

"What?" I shouted

"Were being watched" he murmured looking around.

"Your paranoid" I replied reaching for the present.

But he gripped my wrist tightly.

"Let me" The Joker stated.

He slit the corners of the present and cut the sides quickly before pulling me safely away from the present. The sides collapsed and a pie suddenly flung out and splattered against the opposite wall. He walked over and sniffed at the smashed pie. He grinned and walked back.

"Cyanide Pie" The Joker stated

My mouth hung open slightly in shock.

" Ugh...thanks" I murmured.

He peered inside the box, reaching in he pulled out a note. The Joker read it out loud,

"Ha-ha! Gotcha, if you didn't like our present then here is the last clue. You will find Matt here.....Come tomorrow at 10 pm, here is your last clue. A coin and a man. Who had so many plans. Never knew his fate wasn't in his hands, Harvey Dent, the man with more than one face. You'll find Matt in his dying place. It ended their for him, come and get your prize. Matt is at?"

I thought hard about the riddle.

Then it struck me, remembering the news report about where Harvey Dent had died.

" The abandon McKinley _enterprise_ that's it!"

The Joker laughed and ruffled my hair " that my girl"

Suddenly he turned his head to the side and stared at something. He grinned, laughing madly and pulled out his switchblade. He flicked it up and slowly walked closer to something in the corner tilting his head to the side slightly.

[Meanwhile in a secret location, two people watched Jinx and The Joker closely]

Cassie grinned as she watched them enter the restaurant at exactly 6:00 pm.

Matt stood beside her and watches grimly as the woman he loved entered holding hands with that psychopathic clown freak!

They must pay!

Anger flared inside him as he saw Ava reach out for the present but be stopped by The Joker. Matt growled quietly through gritted teeth.

How dare that freak touch Ava.

"He isn't worth the ground she walks on" Matt muttered

Cassie tore herself away from the screen to look at Matt, she laugh slightly and spoke in a fast tone "Thought you hated the wench? Yeah yeah yeah.......hahahahaha... you said. You said. You hated her...yep…yep you Time to kill em"

"Your crazy and I do, I want them both dead, doesn't mean I don't love Ava any less" he stated.

Cassie calmed slightly and ignored him turning once again to face the screen.

Her eyes widened as the Joker looked instantly directly at the camera. They both watch as he pulled out a switchblade and flashed it to the camera grinning as he slowly got nearer.

" I know your there kiddies. This erm...plan of yours Matt, it isn't going to work" The Joker snarled loud enough for the camera to pick up but not loud enough for Ava to here.

He smirked and looked back at Ava before his head snapped back to the camera.

" You don't know what your missing Lt. My girl Jinxy is amazing...hehe in more ways than one. You had your chance Matty, so you might as well give up now. Because yours and this erm...Cassie's schemes and plans wont work. It's pathetic. Oh and Cassie, these rules your setting...well...you should know by now that the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, I'm gonna break your useless rules and I'm gonna break you. I would have thought you would have learnt that after your mother went koo-koo" The Joker taunted.

Cassie's fists were balled up and she shook with anger.

How did that clown know about her poor mother?

The Joker burst out laughing as if he could see her getting angrier and angrier.

" By the way Matt because I know your watching, this ones for _you_" The Joker snarled

"Jinxy come here" he turned and said almost gently to Ava.

She looked up and walked over to him,

"Yeah?" She asked innocently.

He leaned down and kissed her, Matt watched furiously as Ava wrapped her arms around that madman and kissed him back, he turned away and after a few minutes, Cassie snapped "You can look now they have stopped"

Matt slowly turned around and gasped. The Joker held Ava tightly in his arms and they both stared at the camera, The Joker was grinning wildly whilst Ava had a confused look on her face, he pointed to the screen,

"Look right there babe. There is a camera there. Cassie is watching from a secret location somewhere in Gotham. When we find them Jinxy, Cassie has a little surprise for you. Anything to say to her? Since I know she's watching"

Ava remained silent but then glared furiously into the eyes of Cassie as if she could almost see her. A rippled of fear went through Cassie but she shook it away and grinned as Ava snarled " I don't know who the hell you think you are. But you clearly have no idea who your messing with. I don't know what your grudge is against me but your going down Cassie. I'll make sure you burn in hell just like your psycho mother and father. You think you know everything about me? Well here is something new; I know everything about you bitch!"

The grin went from Cassie's face and was replaced with a furious look, a snarl escaped her lips. Matt balled his hands into a fist and threw a punch at the screen as The Joker walked away hand in hand with Ava.

The last thing he heard from them was the Joker say to her "Don't worry doll face. We'll make em laugh!"

His loud laugh rang out through the room where Cassie and Matt were, fear shook them and suddenly their plots, plans and torture schemes seem small and pathetic compared to what would happen to them if The Joker and Ava had there way.

There was no escaping this, one way or another someone's punch line was coming soon.

The ultimate punch line and curtain call called to them and deaths scythe swished past there bodies.

Matt shook with anger and fear. He felt his punch line coming ever so close as did Cassie. They tried to shake their worries and doubts away but from those few moments of hearing the Jokers cruel and merciless laugh, his punch line to them became to clear in their minds.

The ultimate punch line was coming.

Death.

But for who?


	35. McKinley Enterprise

**Authors note: Only two chapters away from the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 35**

Echo's point of view:

Leaning against the railing, I let out a long sigh but as the air escaped my lips, I suddenly breathed in sharply. My heart began to thunder in my chest, unable to breath or move. Images and voices flooded my mind; the thundering in my chest grew louder and then fell silent as I saw the future laid out before my eyes.

_[Vision]_

_A woman was rushed into the hospital theatre, the doctors and nurses turn to stare at her appearance as she was pulled past, the gurney rattled as it was raced along the cold and clean halls of the hospital, blood dripped from the wounded woman and left splatters on the floor, leaving a crimson trail behind,_

_" move out of the way! She's losing more blood. Doctor! Hurry!" a nurse shouted at the doctor who was struggling to keep up._

_He puffed and panted gripping his chest, his legs carrying him as fast as possible. The nurse pushing the gurney , raced into a room and placed the unconscious woman on the bed hooking her up to all the machines in a fearful and determined way._

_She wouldn't lose this patient, she couldn't!! _

_If so, she would never be able to forgive herself._

_The young nurse screamed for the doctor as her patients heart rate decreased dramatically. The patient was losing the battle of life._

_Dying slowly without even knowing it._

_" No! Don't give up! Please. I won't lose another patient!" the nurse cried as she performed CPR. _

_The patient's heart rate remained still, the monitor sounding in a long haunting beep. The doctor came running in with the defibrillator pads already gelled and ready, the machine trailing behind. The nurse snatched them off the out of breath doctor and pressed them to the patient's chest._

_"Clear!" She yelled._

_The patient's chest lurched forward but her heart rate didn't change._

_"No! Don't give up! Clear!" The nurse screamed trying once again._

_Nothing._

"_Clear!"_

_Still nothing..._

"_Clear!" _

_"Clear!" _

_But it was too late, the nurse panted, tears forming in her eyes. The doctor sighed and sadly placed his hand on the nurse's shoulder. He murmured "It's hopeless. She's gone. Give it up"_

_The nurse shook her head, tears falling onto her uniform." No! I can't lose her, not another patient. Not again" She screamed but her grief over came her. _

_The nurse knew it was too late; she dropped the pads and fell to her knees before the bed. Burying her face in the bed, her small hand gripped her patients cold hand tightly willing her to respond. But whatever she did wouldn't make a difference._

_The young woman was gone. _

_The doctor looked from his watch to the nurse and then cast a lingering sorrow filled glance at the dead young woman on the bed._

"_Time of death, 10:08 pm"_

_[End of vision]_

Echo's remained silent as the vision of death faded from her mind and was replaced with another nightmare like vision.

_[2nd Vision]_

_A faded figure bashed her hands against the wooden door of her concrete prison._

_The room was complete concrete except for the door which was a rotted away wooden colour. The woman with the faded face screamed for help but no one and nothing came, she was trapped. A gun lay tossed away in the corner of the room, the woman raced to it and cocked it, and she aimed at the door and fired. Splinters of wood flew everywhere but still the door stopped to open._

_She checked how many bullets were left; her vision was blurry due to the tears spilling from her eyes._

_There was one bullet left._

_Her captor did this on purpose; he wanted her to do it. He wanted her to give up. She held the gun to her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She could almost her thumping of her own heart. Her finger pressed against the trigger slightly._

_She hesitated._

_That was suddenly all it took, her life flashed before her eyes, everything from childhood down to the present day. They all faded to black and she almost heard the quiet song of deaths piano play, tempting her to join it in its funeral song and with a final thought and scream...the woman flung the gun across the room!_

_It clattered louder than deaths song still singing in her ears._

_They both faded away as she ran to the door, terror and panic pulsating through her entire body. Her hard beat faster and louder than ever before._

_"Please you can't keep me here! Let me out" She cried punching the door in a vain attempt at breaking it down._

_No sound came from behind the door, no light came in for there were no windows, she would have been in complete blackness if not for the very dim light bulb handing above her head. Casting a yellow haunting shadow as she pressed against the door._

_The woman's fists and knuckles bled and stung with every punch, she screamed a final time and fell against the concrete wall. She scraped her fingernails down the wall as she slid slowly to the floor, scraping her knees and back as her body hit the floor. The woman pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head; tears flowed from her eyes like rivers of pain and fear._

_Deaths songs played over and over again in her mind, calling her with the temptation to end it all and give up. The cold and dark room seemed to close in on her as she whispered "Please, let me out....."_

_[End of vision]_

I placed my hand over your mouth, a tear sliding down my snow white cheek.

I had to warn Ava of these visions, although I could not see who the women were, I knew she must be told of these and aided in her fight against Cassie.

Before these terrifying visions could come true!

Life is like falling through a void, spiralling downwards forever. Always confusing, dangerous and yet ever so fragile. Maybe that's what life really is, a void between two completely different worlds. Some may call it heaven and hell, others different.

But what life really could be is the balance between the two and yet in a balance of its own.

It's people never knowing the real grand design, fate and death collided into huge vision, a plan.

The Joker sets out to break plans but as a foreseer of the future, I fear even he can not break the plan of fate.

Lives hung in the balance here and soon two lives would fall and spiral downwards in a swirl of madness and death, ever too soon finding there way to maybe a better place?

or another world, a place where they could make there own fate and live on forever as whispers in the wind, fog and mist.

As elements of the world without boundaries of rules.

Death was of no return but I hoped now for the first time in my life, I might be able to recreate fates plans for the two lives in my visions.

How?

I didn't know but somehow I would not let two precious lives be thrown from the balance beam and be bound to another world as nothing more than a memory.

A memory that in time with wither and fade and eventually...be gone.

Pulling my hood over my raven hair and shivering through the cold night air, I began the long walk to where my mind spoke of where I would find Ava.

"I'm coming Ava. Stay where you are, you're in grave danger" I thought.

Ava/Jinx's point of view:

I glanced at the clock. 9:30 pm.

Not long now.

I sighed and leant back against the Joker's chest. He laced his fingers with mine and rested his head on top of mine. Ace came and sat at the end of the sofa opposite me and The Joker.

"Not long Ava. Are you sure you really want to save Matt?" Ace asked.

"I'm sure. After all I put him through, I can't just let him die" I replied.

The Joker was silent, which I found strange because he is always talking or even when he is, he never stayed silent for long.

"Something wrong?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"No" He snapped.

I turned back around and sighed, he was probably just mad that I was going to rescue Matt. Looking at Ace, she cast me a small smile which I weakly returned.

Suddenly a masked clown entered the room and announced "Ready for action Boss"

The Joker pushed me off him and marched out the door to the van. I stood up straighten out my Jinx outfit, checking in the mirror that my makeup was still okay, muttering curses at the Joker as I did so.

Ace grabbed my arm as I made for the door.

She said " Ava, I'm saying this as your best friend, your going to have to be careful tonight. I know me and Joker are coming with you but its not the point. Cassie has it out for _you_ so she will be all set for taking you down tonight. So please watch your back ok?" Ace handed me a purple switchblade and a gun.

I hugged my best friend tightly and pulled away, a smile on my lips.

"I'll watch out Ace but I can't promise I'll be good"

She grinned and followed me out the van.

The sky was pitch-black and everything was quiet except for the slamming of the door as myself and Ace climbed into the back of the van. The Joker sat upfront with the masked clown who was driving. The engine roared and set off into the night.

Jinx was ready to play for a kill and tonight blood would spill over the chessboard as the moves, plays and pieces were set in motion.

Echo's point of view:

I tucked a strand of long black hair behind my ear and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door, there was no answer. So I tried again, this time shouts could be heard from inside the house.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and two masked clowns wielding guns appeared.

" I think you called at the wrong house lady" One of them hissed

"Where are Ava and The Joker? I need to speak with them" I said quietly.

The masked clowns laughed and sneered "No one speaks with the boss and his girl and besides they've gone out"

One of the clowns pointed his gun at me and snapped "Since you have discovered our hideout, I'm afraid you can't leave knowing this information that the cops would love to hear so...say night night kiddo"

"I am no kid!" I shouted beginning to sing in a high pitched tune.

They screamed in pain and covered there ears, I continued to sing out notes, higher and higher they went, the clown's pain growing worse.

Both of them fell to the floor and writhe about in excruciating pain.

" Please no more, have mercy" One of the masked clowns pleaded.

"You would have shown no mercy or remorse in killing me. So why should I show it back to a pathetic piece of scum like you?" I snarled

I sang a last high note and there screams and cries fell silent.

The masked clowns were dead.

Glaring at them, I backed away and hissed " Nighty Nighty _kiddies _"

I turned and began to walk away, the neighbours began emerging from their homes to see what the screams and shouts were all about.

I turn pointedly and concentrate on each and every one of them. The people suddenly began to file back into their homes, after blanking everyone's memory of the shouts, I turned abruptly once again and walked away.

My silvery blue cape billowing behind me through the cold Gotham night air.

My mind searched Gotham, trying to pick up Ava's thoughts and pin point her exact location.

After turning a corner and almost being blown back by a large gust of wind, I found her!

She was at least ten minutes walking away if you ran.

I broke into a run.

"Don't worry Ava. I'm coming!" I called into the night.

Ava/Jinx's point of view:

The van stopped, jerking me forward to must so that I hit my head hard on the seat in front of me smudging my makeup badly.

The Joker turned and looked at me, my hair a mess and makeup now smudged terribly for a moment before bursting into his trademark insane laugh.

I ignored him and pulled out the switchblade, flicking it up, I stared at the blade shiny in the moonlight.

Stepping out of the car I slammed the door shut and began walking towards the abandoned McKinley Enterprise building.

This place was abandoned a long time ago by my parents company when they rebuilt elsewhere.

It was left here open and half demolished like a rotting wound.

The Joker and Ace stepped up at either side of me. Ace loaded her gun and smirked at me, nodding slightly in a silent agreement that tonight was a night for fun and madness.

The Joker gripped my free hand and held a knife in the other, he murmured " I love you Jinxy"

"I love you to J" I replied smiling but still staring directly at the dark building.

We approached the building and went up the stone steps. Standing before the door my heart pounded, adrenaline rushing through me. Many thoughts and emotions filled and as Ace stepped through the door that hanging awkwardly off its hinges.

The Joker suddenly pulled me to him and kissed me roughly on the lips.

He pulled back and said darkly "Its time to make em laugh Jinxy"


	36. Lets make em laugh

**Authors note: well guys this is the second to last chapter, I hope you like it. I LOVED writing this chapter, review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker  
**

**Chapter 36**

We stepped into the abandoned building.

I clutched the knife tightly, the moonlight reflected through a gaping hope in the ceiling casting a leering shadow over us.

Suddenly a distant echoing voice called "Step this way...."

I went ahead of The Joker and Ace walking in long fast strides, eyes fixated straight ahead of me. My eyes flashed like blades in the night as they flitted around the room, looking around for possible traps.

The moonlight suddenly shone on a door close by, I walked over to it and gripped the handle. I nodded to Ace and The Joker before thrusting the door open and bursting into what lay behind it.

I fell into a lit room, a computer and many monitors and screens were at the opposite end of the room and the person who was sitting at the computers shocked you most.

"Matt?" I gasped.

He smirked at me as a rustled came directly from behind me.

There was a sudden flash and a scurry of movement, a knife appeared pressed tightly against my neck and a cold hand gripped my hands firmly behind my back!

I felt myself panic for a moment before silencing it, I was now calm.

I wouldn't panic, fear....or lose.

" Afraid Ava?" A voice hissed into my ear.

"I'm not afraid of anything" I stated, no emotion showed in my voice.

I would not let Cassie know my true emotions.

She chuckled from behind me and cackled "You will be!"

She shoved me forward, she tight grip still holding me in place, the knife glinting as she pulled me across the room.

She turned me to face the door and I saw The Joker standing there with Ace, both wide eyed."

Let her go" The Joker ordered

"Ok" Cassie replied pushing me away and into Matt who has risen from his seat and gaped at me as if you were a ghost.

"Matt...What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Ask your boyfriend" He spat glaring at me and then to The Joker.

I turned my head to The Joker and gave him a questioning look; his face broke into a grin.

"Cassie and Matt planned this together Jinxy. He was never kidnapped, they staged it"

"Why dint you tell me?" I snarled angrily.

"Seemed more fun this way and besides...there about to be upstaged" He spoke suddenly wielding his switchblade; he flicked it up and threw it with great force.

The blade twisted and turned in the air and shot like a bullet straight at Cassie.

She screamed in pain as it entered through her arm.

But to my horror her screams of pain suddenly turned into childish giggles, her dreadlocks fell over her face as she faced the floor, before tilting her head up and calling "Oh boys! The circus is here! Come and play"

Vicious snarls could be heard, they grew louder and louder until four men emerged from behind some boxes. They snarled and snapped like dogs, there appearance and uniform showed they were from Arkham but there behaviour was like nothing I had ever seen a human act like before.

" What did you do to them?" I breathed

"It was simple, a little tweak here and there. Now look! Aren't they beautiful? Manifestations. Insane and blood thirsty. Cannibals. Four of Arkham's finest are they not?" Cassie told me, her voice dripping with madness and passion.

"Cannibals? Cassie you monster!" I shouted

I took a step back and swiftly punched her in the face. Gripping her nose she stumbled back laughing as a pair of arms grabbed me and held me tightly.

I turned my head and saw Matt glaring down at me.

"How could you!" I screamed at him.

"You broke my heart Ava! You love that....freak! You're a killer and a freak just like The Joker..." He hissed

I lurched forward and then back again, knocking him a few steps as his grip loosened I thrust my leg forward and sent it flying backwards into his man area.

Matt's hold on me suddenly lifted as he fell to the ground gripping his area.

I watched in horror as the Joker and Ace tried to fight off Cassie's men. One of the escaped Arkham inmates bit into Ace's arm, she screamed in pain and punched at him in an attempt as making him release her arm. She eyed her knife that had slid father away from her across the floor, willing it to some how come to her so she could save herself.

I ran to her and stabbed him in the back. The escapee howled in pain before falling to the floor writhing in agony, reaching back as to try to almost scratch what he thought was an almost unbearable and painful itch. I leant down and stabbed him repeatedly in the back ignoring his canine like howls and snaps.

Lifting my hand high into the air I brought the knife down on the mans head, it entered through his skull with a sickening crack.

He was then dead, but my victory didn't last as another came at myself and Ace, snapping and spitting furiously.

"Leave this one to me Ava" Ace said determinedly, her knife clutched tightly in her hand, her other arm was bleeding terribly but her face showed no pain, only a need for revenge.

I punched and kicked at one of the two of Cassie's men that were biting and hitting The Joker. He plunged his knife into one of there chests as I beat the other senseless, the escapee snapped and hissed at me before lunging and taking a huge bite at my shoulder. I screamed as the skin tore and bled, he had taken a huge chunk from me!

It hurt even worse to clutch my shoulder, so ignoring the bleeding and pain, I turned and twirled the knife in my hand before bringing it down on the one who had bitten me. He stopped to lip the blood from his lips and cried in pain as the blade sliced open his stomach. He fell to the ground, lower intestines spilling out over the floor, stomach acid dripped from the wound. His head hit the floor and the insanity from his eyes faded as they glazed over.

This one was dead too.

The Joker laughed mercilessly as he carved and cut, bringing the knife down on his attacker again and again and again.

I turned to look at Matt glaring at him through loathing eyes.

"Look at yourself Matt! You're working with that monster, plotting to kill and have turned against everything all because life hit you with a terrible truth. That truth is, Matt, that life is a joke with many punch lines. Want to know what yours was? The girl you loved fell in love with someone who it turns out, is twice the person you are!" I screamed at him.

"Cassie kills her!" Matt ordered

Cassie groaned in frustration and turned on Matt, her eyes blazing with fury.

" Don't tell me what to do Mister. I make the rules here and I will not be ordered around like a dog"

Matt groaned and looked at me "I loved you"

The Joker broke into hysterical laughter and began walking slowly towards Matt, his eyes dancing with hate and amusement.

"Ah-ho-he-aha, you are so pathetic Matt. With all your plans, schemes and love, you still didn't get the girl and look where it's all got you. To the point where you have nothing. Nothing at all"

Matt glared at him and shouted "I'll kill you"

The Joker stopped and laughed mocking him before grinning and waving his knife.

"You have nothing to threaten me with. Nothing! You had plans, sure...schemes and rules. Oh how I detest those things and do you want to know why? Because everything burns and the only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. I turned this city upside now down with a few drums of gasoline and bullets. All without the thing that controls your life, rules and plans. You faked your uh...kidnapping and it brought you here. To the point where everything is slowly incinerating so I have just one question _Matt_" The Joker taunted

They now stood face to face; the Joker grinned and grabbed Matt by the throat placing the knife in his mouth.

"Why so serious?"

Cassie turned her attention to me; she grinned and motioned for me to come to her.

" Little Ava McKinley want to play?" She mocked over Matt's screams.

I smirked and looked to the floor, my hair cascaded over my face as I wildly laughed.

"No. But I know someone who does" I exclaimed

Almost as if a mist was taking over, things began blurrier, my eyes darkened but then they sparked up with a sudden eternal evil fury. I lifted my head, eyes glowing red.

" Lets dance" Jinx snarled.


	37. Curtain call

**Authors note: At last hear it is, the final chapter of Make em laugh. Thank you to everyone who read, review and favourited this story. Your all awesome! I hope you liked this story and I hope you LOVE this chapter. Enjoy, review please! I need to know what you think of the ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC Universe.**

**Chapter 37**

Ace's pov:

"Lets dance" I heard Ava snarl.

I lifted my head and saw that her eyes were glowing red, that wasn't Ava, it was Jinx!

Taking one last glance at the guy that tried to rip my arm off, I kicked him one last time as he lay there bloody and dead.

Before stepping over him and watching in horror as Jinx put away her knife and advanced towards Cassie. Cassie's eyes widened for a moment taking in what was happening but that slight hesitation was all the time Jinx needed to grab her throat and begin to strangle her. Cassie smirked coughing in a choke slightly; she swung her foot forward and kicked Jinx in the stomach before pulling out a knife. She took a swipe, slashing Jinx across the cheek.

I turned my head and saw The Joker brutally torturing Matt, laughing while he did it, the sight sent shivers down my spine.

Suddenly the sound of a door swinging open caught my attention. I turned and saw pale women standing there, a cape pull high over her face. Pulling it down she looked around at the scene, before turning to me. Running to me she grasped my shoulders.

"Am I too late?" She cried

"For what? Who are you?" I questioned in confusion.

"Echo. Something bad is going to happen, I'm here to help" Echo told me.

Meanwhile Cassie had taken the chance to step back a ways as Jinx clutched her stomach gasping for breath. Cassie turned and surveyed the many buttons on the monitors before pressing a large green one. She began to cackle insanely and I felt my stomach drop as a distant clanking sounded and many thundering footsteps grew nearer and nearer.

" I win Ava. I always win!" Cassie cried as about twenty of her henchmen came running towards us all.

They snarled and snapped like animals.

"Oh great more of these flesh eater guys" I groaned.

Cassie was too busy laughing to noticed Jinx pick up a metal bar and lift it high. Cassie's eyes widen and her laugh was silenced as the metal bar was bashed into her side. Sending her flailing to the floor, screaming out in pain. Jinx eyes were wide with madness and a lust for Cassie's blood on her hands as she struck her once again with the metal bar.

Many of Cassie's men separate and attacked, a few of them lunged at me but I had grown quite good at fighting so I attacked them back as best I could.

After rendering two unconscious and one dead, I was too exhausted and could no longer fight for they kept coming. They tore at my flesh and clothing, I screamed out in agony as one bit into my neck.

Suddenly Echo jumped into action after being overwhelmed with fear she regained herself and screamed "Everyone cover your ears"

I watched as The Joker dropped Matt's mutilated body and covered his ears, Jinx did the same, so I followed suit.

A loud sighing note came from Echo's snow white lips, growing louder and louder with each passing second. I watched as Cassie's henchmen suddenly began to howl with a pain, they looked around unable to location the source.

All eyes were suddenly on Echo, through there pain they began to snarl and snap at her.

They advanced on her, Echo back away but still kept on singing. I couldn't understand what was happening or what she was doing but as her continued her attackers paced began slowly and there screams louder. They must have been in terrible pain due to a few of them dropping to the floor and writhing about in pain.

" What's she doing?" I shouted over to Jinx.

She turned to me her eyes flashing blue, "when she sings people die" She shouted back instantly her eyes flashed red again and she turned back to Cassie who was screaming in pain.

I watched as Jinx beat Cassie who was in too much pain to fight back.

Suddenly Echo was over powered by Cassie's henchmen, her song changed into a scream of pain as they pulled her to the ground, beating her, biting and scratching. I uncovered my ears and pulled out my gun,

"She needs help Ava" I cried cocking the gun.

I aimed and fired at the nearest henchmen. He fell to the ground dead but it wasn't enough, I turned to the Joker and saw him watching the scene with an amused smirk.

"Don't just stand there, kill something!" I screamed.

The Joker looked down and saw Matt trying to crawl away; he burst into his trademark laughter and brought his knife down on him killing him instantly.

Matt was gone, no longer in any pain or heartache.

The Joker turned and walked closer to the many Arkham escapees' attacking Echo. He stabbed one in the neck; they fell to the floor dead with one final howl in agony.

The Joker leapt into action and did what he does best; he went on a killing spree!

I shot down as many of Echo's attackers as I could but as I aimed another shot, the gun mere clicked.

It was empty.

I groaned in frustration and threw it aside yanking away with my hands one of Cassie's henchmen, I punched him to the floor and kicked him until he was unconscious.

Panting I stood and watch as The Joker laughed mercilessly mutilating and killing the few that were left.

Suddenly a voice cried out, I turned but were met with Cassie's smirking evil face, she grinned as she stuck a blade into my stomach.

A small gasp of pain escaped my lips, looking down I saw Cassie keeping a firm grip on the blade inside my stomach, she cackled and twisted it causing me to scream out in pain.

"Ace!" Ava voiced screamed.

The screams grew quieter and everything began sort of...misty.

My eyes willed themselves to close but I kept them open and looked into Cassie's eyes.

They showed nothing only madness.

Looking over my shoulder I saw Jinx was gone along with her red eyes and was replaced with Ava and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ava...." I breathed.

Ava's point of view:

Cassie pulled me to the floor and kicked me in the stomach winding me. Raising her knife she stabbed it into my leg, I let out a cry of pain and she twisted it before pulling it out and kicking me hard in the face.

" You can't win Ava. I will kill you but first...." Cassie taunted turning her head away from me.

My vision was blurry as I faded in and out of consciousness; the pain in my leg was almost unbearable. As my vision fixed, my eyes widened in terror.

Cassie was wielding a knife and approaching Ace fast.

"Ace!" I screamed.

But it was too late.

Cassie pushed the blade into Ace's stomach, Ace's eyes widened in shock.

I couldn't hear but I saw her lips part slightly as small gasp of pain escaping her. She looked at the blade; her pink hair fell over her face.

Another scream escaped my lips as I tried to move my leg in a vain attempt to get to Ace. Cassie pulled the blade forcefully from Ace's stomach, she would have fallen to the ground if not for Cassie gripping her shoulder, and keeping her there she stabbed her again and again.

Ace finally found her voice and cried out, tears of pain leaked from her eyes washing away her makeup.

" Joker...Help her" I screamed at him.

He turned to me madness dancing like a hell's fire in his eyes. He then turned around again ignoring me he continued slaughtering Cassie's men laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. He ignored me and ignored Ace's body falling to the floor as Cassie released her grip.

" Please J, help Ace" I begged.

Cassie laughing menacingly staring fiercely at Ace's body on the floor, still alive but just barely. Echo pushed past the last few of Cassie's henchmen as the Joker fought with them.

She faced Cassie glaring at her she snarled " you've gone too far. You die now, Cassandra Monroe"

A smirk played on Cassie's lips, she laughed but stopped when suddenly Echo began to sing.

Cassie lunged at Echo screaming in pain and fury. " No, stop!" she boomed.

Echo dodged her and continued, Cassie fell to the floor clutching her ears; it was no use though.

Within moments, the cruel and insane tortured woman was dead.

It was over.

Echo looked at me with sad eyes and knelt down beside Ace's body.

Ace was gasping for breath; she clutched Echo's hand tightly.

I pulled with all my mighty at the ground beneath me; slowly I crawled over to Echo and Ace.

The Joker finished off the last of Cassie's men and turned to walk to me, he was covered head to foot in blood. I glared at him,

"you didn't help her! How could you! She is my best friend" I screamed at him.

He opened his mouth to reply but shut it again as Ace choked out,

"Ava..."

My eyes snapped to her, I reached out and stroked her face.

"Ssshhh don't speak Ace, it's going to be alright" I soothed

I looked up to Echo.

"Please take her to a hospital. She needs help. Go now please"

Echo simply nodding but her eyes showed that she was hiding something, she knew something and she wasn't about to tell me. I opened your mouth but Echo silenced me by saying "my work here is done. Please forgive me Ava McKinley. I am sorry I couldn't help; Cassie had the upper hand this time. But believe me, everything will be revealed in time. Goodbye Jack Napier and Ava McKinley, I will not see you again, not until the end"

"The end?" I questioned

"The scythe calls to me; my work is not yet complete. My song has yet to be sung upon another life" Echo told me.

I stared at her in confusion.

"Who are you really Echo?" I whispered

She stared at me for a moment before picking Ace up and running for the door.

She stop and confessed "I am death"

And just like that Echo ran threw the door with Ace in her arms. I stared at the floor numb to the pain all over my body.

The balance between the worlds had suddenly turned upside down and the suddenly struggled to keep a grip on life and what it truly was. Questions raced through my mind, looking up at the Joker I didn't know how to feel emotion, I forgot how to speak, how to think.

Everything, I was just numb to absolutely everything.

The Joker knelt down beside me and placed a bloody hand on the side of my face that wasn't cut and bleeding. He stroked my cheek lightly and pressed his lips against mine in a gently kiss. I didn't kiss back just stared at him. He pulled away and looked at me .

I said in a small voice "If Ace dies, it's her blood on your hands"

"Why me?" The Joker yelled.

I glared as best I could at him and snarled quietly "You left her to die. You were to busy killing for the joy of it to think of Ace. If she dies Jack, I'll never forgive you"

"Jack Napier is dead Ava. I am the Joker, what did you expect? I feel _nothing_ for anyone...well except you and that's the point. Their all just pawns. I felt nothing, no emotions or feeling for anything, then you came into my life and you did something, something no one else could. You made, the Joker, me, love. So in a way...we did make em laugh, we showed the world even freaks like us are capable of love. They laughed, Jinxy but in _fear_ they laughed because we were the ones holding the gun to there heads and making them laugh. Like I said we would, I love you Jinxy, you'll forgive me if your little...erm friend dies. In a way doll face the jokes on us. On me, for falling in love and on you for being absolutely and utterly helpless. Your right Ava no one can save you, but not from yourself, from me! Your mine Jinxy. Now do you see? You can't be save. No one can save you from _me_ So smile…"

I stared blankly at him, no emotion showing, I was like a doll.

No emotion, feelings or life.

It was all drained from me.

The Joker's face turned to anger,

"Smile!" he shouted

I mustered the best smile I could but even that was only weak due to the immense emotional pain I was feeling.

Ace couldn't die, she couldn't!

She was my best friend and partner in crime, she can't die.

NO!

" That's what I want to see, a nice big smile" The Joker spoke darkly wrapping his arms bone crushingly around my beaten body.

Everything grew darker; the last thing I heard was the Jokers insane laughter before I passed out in his arms.

Jokers point of view:

I held Ava in my arms, even though I knew she had passed out, after tonight I just wanted to be close to her. I embraced her tightly and buried my face in her soft messy hair covering her in blood from those I had slaughtered.

I breathed in deeply and said "I love you Doll face. You make me laugh!"

Suddenly the door burst opened and a tall figure stood hunched at the door. His skin looked even more sickly yellow in the dim light and his grin seemed far more sinister than my own. He stepped out of the door way and cackled.

"Honey I'm home!" The Creeper yelled

I turned my head and stared wide eyed at him.

It couldn't be!

"You! What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"That's right clown boy, it's me! And guess what? -" He announced

He jumped high into the air and landed right next to me and Ava with a single jump. He stepped back and punched me stiffly in the jaw. I tumbled back; Ava's limp body suddenly flew from my arms.

I jumped up quickly, switchblade clasped tightly in my gloved hand.

"I'm stealing your girl clown boy" The Creeper declared before turning and running from the room.

I followed him running as fast as I could but he was too fast.

By the time I had reached the outside of the building faster than the cold air hit me, they were gone.

I had lost Ava again.

"Jinxy...." I breathed dropping the switchblade to the floor.

------

The wind swept away his words as the Creeper jumped from building to building, laughing cruelly at Ava's unconscious form, blissfully unaware of what was happening around her.

The Creeper was back!

[Meanwhile at Gotham General]

A woman was rushed into the hospital theatre, the doctors and nurses turn to stare at her appearance as she was pulled past, she had bright pink hair and was clad in clown makeup and clothing.

She did look odd indeed.

They cruelly pointed and stared, none of them caring or even thinking that at any second her life could be snatched from her.

As they raced along the cold and clean halls of the hospital, blood dripped from the wounded woman and left splatters on the floor. Another strangely dressed woman followed closely behind the doctor and nurse, her good was pulled high above her head, covering her face from the intense light.

To the doctors and nurses thought she looked like something from a gothic ghost movie, like death had an offspring or something obscene like that in there simple minds.

Oh how little they really knew.

" She's losing more blood. Doctor! Hurry!" A nurse shouted at the doctor who was struggling to keep up.

He puffed and panted gripping his chest, his legs carrying him as fast as possible. His old heart was beating fast and his time was slowly running out.

The caped woman would make sure to return for him later but right now she had made a promise to a friend, she was regretfully about to break. The nurse pushing the gurney raced into a room and placed the unconscious woman on the bed hooking her up to all the machines in a fearful and determined way. The woman watched as the nurse fiddled with the machines, hooking the injured woman up.

The young nurse screamed for the doctor as her patients heart rate decreased dramatically. The patient was losing the battle of life.

Dying slowly without even knowing it.

" No! Don't give up! Please. I won't lose another patient!" the nurse cried as she performed CPR.

The patient's heart rate remained still, the monitor sounding in a long haunting beep. The doctor came running in with the defibrillator pads already gelled and ready, the machine trailing behind.

Echo knew this was her chance, slowly she got as close as she could and began her song under her breath, deaths song...

"Hold on tight and drink up what's left of life...because tonight we dance to your funeral song...I, welcome you to life's last parade, wave goodbye not goodnight to the day. Silence to your ears, relief to the strain of all those years, wave goodbye to life and your fears because tonight we dance to your funeral song"

"Clear!" The nurse screamed.

The patient's chest lurched forward but her heart rate didn't change, Echo watched as the nurse cried, the doctor placed a comforting hand on the weeping woman's shoulder.

Echo had sung her song and now Ace was dead.

And no one would ever know.

Sweet sorrow filled Echo's cold black heart in knowing that she had broken her promise to Ava and not helped Ace but the path had been set and long ago the wheels of madness had been set in motion. Ava's future was laid out in front of Echo and she knew they wouldn't meet again. It was up to her now.

Echo would truly mourn for Ace's death. But it was her time her; her punch line.

She bowed her head in mourning. A suddenly dark wind swept through the entire hospital, the doctors and nurses shivered.

The doctor and weeping nurse heard a loud crash and turned to see the caped woman gone!

The sudden windy breeze slowed and whispered to the doctors and nurses, what it was saying they couldn't understand.

That was the last time anyone in Gotham would ever see Echo; she was gone.

But at Ace's death, her voice joined in the whispering, calling to Ava testing her and tempting her.

The wheels of madness were still in motion.

[Elsewhere in Gotham]

"Let me out!" The clown woman screamed, her makeup was almost completely off, dark circles formed under her blue eyes.

She felt trapped, lost and alone.

Suddenly Ava could not find her voice any longer; she had awaked and found herself in a concrete room with only a wooden door and a dim light. She could hardly breathed or move from the pain but after managed to scream and moved she was finally defeated as she slid down the wall, tears falling from her eyes.

It was there she heard it, Echo's voice, and deaths song. It sang to her tempting her to give up and end it as Ava eyed the gun across the room.

Ava heard the song clearly in her mind; she mumbled the words as they were played to her in her mind.

The dark room seemed to close in on her as she curled up in a pathetic ball.

It hurt to move, to breath and to live but the pain wasn't even to let her die.

Ava wanted to scream, to be free, and to die.

But she couldn't.

" Please...let me out" She whispered.

The Creeper's laugh was cruel, loud and clear was the other side of the door.

It became distant and eventually all Ava could hear was deaths song, even over her own tears.

Her thoughts stayed firmly on The Joker before for the second time that day Ava McKinley passed out returning to her imaginary dreaming state but still deaths song was still sung.

"Silence to your ears, relief to the strain of all those years, wave goodbye to life and your fears because tonight we dance to your funeral song..."

This isn't over.

**Sequel coming soon...**


End file.
